Dos Pelirrojos
by maria esperanza
Summary: Lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, de su familia y de sus amigos. Ron se fue, los años pasaron y él ahora es otro, él ahora esta con su hijo, Hugo Weasley, lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Lean y opinen. Maria E.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia contiene personajes que son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestado para la recreación de una historia, sin ánimos de lucro, más que nada por admiración a la buena y gran escritura de la Escritora de Harry Potter.

Ron se fue, dejo atrás su vida de la Madriguera y la de sus amigos, luego de la Batalla, encontrándose ahora lejos de su hogar y con un hijo, Hugo.

**Capitulo Nº 1: Dos Pelirrojos**

Nuevamente no habia dormido en toda la noche, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se acercaba esta fecha, su mente se paseaba en recuerdos de su pasado, ya que ese día se cumplía 5 años desde que Harry Potter habia vencido a Voldemort, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, asi era como era recordada aquella batalla, donde él habia perdido un hermano, en la cual él habia cambiado para siempre.

Ron Weasley ya no era el chico despreocupado y tranquilo de antes, tampoco quedaba en él algo de adolescente. Mucha agua habia corrido desde que la guerra termino.

Miro la hora en su reloj despertador, eran las 6 a.m., tenia que levantarse, muchas cosas tenia ese día. Con mucho disgusto salio de su calida cama, se dirigió a su baño y con la ayuda de una ducha caliente, se despejo totalmente.

Como era un día templado, solamente una camiseta y unos vaqueros se habia puesto debajo de su capa de Auror.

Se desplazo con cuidado por su casa y llego a la habitación que estaba a una puerta de distancia de su cuarto. La abrió con sigilo, ya que todo estaba oscuro, sabia que le echaría una broca si le despertaba de pronto, ¡si a él no le gustaba que le levantaren temprano! Trato de no matarse con ningún cachivache que habia por el suelo, llego a la cama y se sentó a lado del bulto que habia allí, despejo un poco el tumulto de sabanas y una cabecita pelirroja y despeinada salio de las profundidades.

-Hugo arriba, hijo-dijo despacio, moviéndole un poco.

No hubo respuesta, él puso los ojos en blanco, no cabía duda que aquel pequeño era su hijo.

-Vamos hijo, papá tiene que ir a trabajar-lo zarandeo un poco.

-Mmmdomi'…-dijo el peque.

-No Hugo, escuela-contesto divertido Ron.

-Papi po' favo'-tapándose los ojos, el pelirrojo rió.

-Hijo vamos, te haré chocolatada caliente.

-Mmm…-Hugo lo estaba pensando-pedo quiedo domi'papi-el peque pelirrojo abrió sus ojos. Eran tan azules como los de Ron, tan intensos hasta la última fibra.

-Lo se, yo también quiero quedarme a dormir peque-sonrió el hombre, Ron adoraba a su hijo.

-Y quédate conmigo-se hizo a un lado y le dejo un pequeño espacio a su padre, el pelirrojo rió, pero igual se recostó, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en aire, pero coloco su cabeza junto a la de su hijo. Era como ver dos versiones de una misma persona, una de pequeña y otra ya de adulta.

-Hugo sabes que debes ir a la guardería y papi a trabajar, luego podremos jugar y dormir, ¿te parece?

-¿Mmm me tlaelaz lanaz de chocolate?…-su hijo le estaba chantajeando.

-Está bien. Pero solo si te levantas y te vistes lo mas rápido posible, mientras que yo preparo el desayuno.

El niño pareció meditarlo un poco y después de unos segundos se sentó en la cama y miro a su padre que todavía estaba recostado, Hugo le sonrió de lado y dijo mas despierto.

-Eztá bien.

-Bueno a la cuenta de tres y empezamos-Ron se habia levantado de la cama y sonrió igual que su hijo- uno… dos… tres…-salio corriendo de la habitación, y desde el pasillo el peque pudo escuchar- ¡y abrígate Hugo!

Ron y su hijo de casi 4 años, Hugo, vivían en una bella casa a las orillas del mar, en las afuera de California, Estados Unidos, a las afuera de San Diego, una zona tranquila de playa, la cual no era muy turística, perfecta para ellos; habían pasado un montón de cosas en la vida del pelirrojo en muy poco tiempo.

Ese 3 de Mayo solo le recordaba a Ron tiempos muy oscuros y llenos de dolor, cosa que él trataba de olvidarlo cada día. Si en aquel tiempo le preguntaban como creía que iba ser su vida a esas alturas, jamás se hubiera imaginado que asi, él pensaba que seria Auror, (única cosa que coincidía con su mundo de fantasías) junto a su mejor amigo Harry, que estaría de novio con Hermione, que seria feliz junto a su familia y amigos, eso eran los pensamientos que le ayudaban a pasar las primeras semanas que le siguieron a la batalla, pero nada de ello se habia cumplido. En vez de ello, se encontraba en otro continente, lejos de los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos y de su familia, lejos, con un hijo que criaba solo.

Pero no se quejaba, tenia mucho por lo cual levantarse cada día, su hijo era el tesoro que mas quería y cuidaba en el mundo. Tesoro que estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina mirándole más despierto que hace unos minutos.

-¡Ya toy lizto!-dijo dando un saltito, para sentarse en la su silla, esperando que su padre le diera su desayuno.

Con ayuda de un movimiento de su varita, Ron coloco cuidadosamente una tasa con forma de pato enfrente de su hijo y poso mágicamente una canasta de galletas enfrente de el, mientras que él se sentaba a lado del peque con su taza de café.

- Lalala lana de chocolate, me gane lana de chocolate -cantaba el niño mientras mojaba una galleta de avena en su leche.

-Solo por ello te saque de la cama hijo…-rió Ron, Hugo era un niño de lo mas despierto y curioso, pero también asi, era goloso, al igual que lo habia sido él.

-Mmm zip…

-Esta bien cumpliré con la parte de mi trato, pero solo una te traeré, porque me imagino que no querrás visitar al dentista, ¿no?-le miro muy intensamente, la cara de su hijo palideció, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a Hugo, eran los dentistas.

-Zi papi…-dijo serio.

-Muy bien, vamos que llegaremos tarde-con un movimiento de varita, mando todo al fregadero y dejo los trastos lavándose solos.

Ambos pelirrojos se levantaron y se fueron a la chimenea de la casa, antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flu, Ron se agacho y cerró la campera de su hijo.

-Muy bien, te abrigaste, no hace mucho calor, si luego lo tienes, te la sacas, ¿si?

Hugo puso los ojos en blancos y asistió.

-¿Tienes todo para la guardería?-Ron señalo la pequeña mochila de su hijo.

-Zip, ¿y tú?-rió Hugo.

-¿Yo que?-el hombre se rasco la cabeza.

-Tu maletín-rió grande.

-¡Por Merlín, casi lo olvido!-salio corriendo hacia su habitación, el niño negó y se rió mas fuerte-¡no es gracioso Hugo Arthur Weasley!-rió aun mas fuerte el pequeño. Para cuando Ron volvió a la sala, su hijo se estaba agarrando de la panza por causa de la risa.

-Ja-ja…. Mejor nos vamos peque-dijo revolviendo los cabellos lacios de su hijo. Hizo aparecer fuego en el hogar, tomo un poco de los polvos y se metieron en el, pronunciando fuerte y claro- ¡Bar de Tim!

Llegaron a un pequeño bar de San Diego, que quedaba cerca de la guardería de Hugo, con un saludo de mano al dueño, Ron con un hechizo hizo desaparecer el resto de polvo y cenizas de las ropas de su hijo y de él.

Caminaron un rato, Hugo contándole las cosas que habían hecho el día anterior en clases y Ron medio escuchando y medio en el mundo de los recuerdos, cuando llegaron a la puerta de guardería, el hombre se agacho enfrente de su hijo y le acomodo la campera.

-Muy bien llegamos-le sonrió tristemente-Ahora sabes como es la cosa Hugo.

-Zip, nada de deci' que zomoz magoz… o de cozaz mágicaz papá-puso los ojos en blancos, todos los días su padre le decía las mismas palabras, él sabia que no tenia que estar diciendo a sus compañeros que en su casa habia una escoba que volaba, o que tenían una lechuza que llevaba cartas o que su papá podía desaparecer para aparecer en otro lugar. Aunque se moría de ganas de contárselas, pero le habia jurado y mega jurado a su papá que no le diría a nadie que no sea un mago o una bruja, que su padre le diera el permiso de contarlo.

-Ese es mi peque-rió y le despeino.

-Buenos días Señor Weasley, hola Hugo-saludo la maestra, en la entrada.

-Hola-levanto la mano y se giro a su padre-me tengo que id'

-Sip, lo se, bueno hijo te busco en la tarde, ¿si?-este asistió y se echo a sus brazos, le dio un abrazo, que gustosamente Ron correspondió.

Cuando se estaba por ir, Hugo grito.

-¡Papá!-Ron se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-¡Traeré lo que te prometí peque!-su hijo asistió y entro corriendo a su jardín, la maestra saludo nuevamente Ron y este le respondió.

Busco un callejón despejado de personas y desapareció, para luego encontrase enfrente a una fábrica abandonada, el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos era un poco más grande que el de Inglaterra y era más luminoso. Como fachada era un gran depósito industrial, que quedaba en la ciudad de Washington. Como todo lugar mágico importante, tenía un potente conjuro anti-muggles, para que todo aquel que tenga curiosidad de entrar en la fábrica abandonada, diera media vuelta recordando que tenía que hacer otra cosa; paso los detectores y nuevamente se desapareció, ya para aparecerse en su oficina.

Ron todavía no podía entender la suerte que tuvo al haberse topado con Joseph Thompson, él era el Ministro de Magia de Estados Unidos, y gracias a él tenía trabajo como Auror, pero no era por ello que le estaba agradecido a su jefe, sino por el hecho que había logrado que hasta el momento so nombre no sea notado por otros lugares, en especial en Inglaterra, lo que menos quería él, que los demás lo encontraran.

Él amaba su trabajo, el estar investigando misterios y persiguiendo malhechores era lo suyo, incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, lo que mas le gustaba era estar de aventuras con sus amigos, y bien sabia, que siendo quien era él y con la capacidad y los conocimientos que poseía, bien él podía ser Jefe del Piso de Aurores, o Jefe de operaciones, pero ello implicaba ser reconocido, y corría el riesgo que su nombre sea nombrado mas allá de los limites que él quería, por ello, se conformaba siendo uno mas del montón, cosa que de chico nunca le habia agradado, ya que él esperaba destacar de entre sus hermanos, pero las cosas de la vida, lo habían llevado a donde estaba.

Una vez pasado recepción, y notado que nuevamente la chica nueva se sonrojaba, cuando él la saludaba educadamente, entro a su oficina. Sobre su escritorio había un avioncito de papel que daba vueltas como loco, resoplo, atrapo al condenado y leyó rápidamente lo escrito, junto ganas, y salio hacia la oficina del Ministro y Director del departamento de Aurores.

-¿Querías verme Thompson?-asomo su cabeza por la puerta del despacho de su jefe.

-Si, pasa Weasley-era un hombre grande y robusto, rubio, de hombros grandes y ya entrado en sus años-quería saber, ¿como están las cosas con el asunto de de la redada de Corbin?

-Bien, hoy por la noche sale un operativo para hacer contacto, con algo de suerte darán con los magos que están infiltrando el veneno.

-Muy bien, te quiero con ellos-lo dijo con un tono que mostraba autoridad, pero como nunca Ron se llevo del todo bien con ellas, replico:

-Señor pero… con Smith quedamos que yo no era necesario en la misión.

-Lo se, hable con él, pero es ahí donde se equivocan ambos, si eres necesario, eres esencial para este tipo de trabajo de infiltración, lo sabes…

-Pero yo…

-Se lo que te espera en casa, a mi también me esperan, pero por ellos lo hacemos Ron, tu iras en la misión al igual que yo, nos estamos jugando una muy grande aquí, si se nos escapan, puede que desate una gran ola de muertos por envenenamiento por inhalación. Acuérdate que aunque ese Señor Oscuro cayo, muchos locos por ahí andan tras sus pasos y quedan por ser atrapados.

Ron se lo medito, para él era muy difícil tomar las misiones de campos, ya que siempre ante de meterse en una, pensaba en Hugo, ya que si algo le pasare a él, ¿con quien se quedaría su hijo?

En lo que su carrera de Auror iba, pocas fueron las misiones de riesgo que él habia tomado, por ello él se encajaba de armar los operativos, las estrategias que sus colegas iban a necesitar o los campos que mejor estaban a su favor para la confrontación, pero en las misiones que no pudo zafarse, porque Thompson le pedía que si o si él participe, siempre iba su jefe para cubrirle las espaldas. Y sabia además que él, su jefe, solo le pediría por extrema precaución, ya que él era muy bueno en combate. Eran dos lados muy enfrentados, Ron estaba hecho para ser Auror, pero tenía una pequeña persona que esperaba por él en su casa, pero si su jefe lo pidió, él tendría que ir.

-Está bien, iré, me retiro para ponerme de acuerdo con los chicos.

-Bien-lo siguió con la vista, hasta que llego a la puerta y le pregunto-¿Cómo estas Ron?

Este volteo y le miro intensamente, lejos habia quedado el adolescente Ronald Weasley, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, de hombros anchos, de espalda definida, de quijada firme y mirada profunda, se lo notaba como era, un chico que habia madurado de golpe.

Entendió de una, sobre que cosa su jefe le estaba preguntando, él era uno de los pocos que sabia del porque Ron se encontraba dejos de su patria.

-Bien, en lo que llevo aquí, nadie me ha dicho nada sobre que día es hoy-por la cara de Thompson, él ya lo sabia-tu les dijiste…

-Y que esperas, que vaya enterándome por ahí que la mitad de mi personal esta en el la enfermería, porque tu no puedes aguantar que te feliciten, por ser un héroe…-rió tristemente.

-Ja… héroe… si ese soy yo… bueno…gracias, lo ultimo que quiero es que algún novato me este preguntando cómo fue luchar contra Voldemort…

Salio del despacho de su jefe y se encamino en la sala de reuniones.

Ya para después del medio día, Ron se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su oficina, habia notado que uno que otro pasante y una que otra secretaria, le quiso felicitar por ser "su día", ¡si claro! Su maldito día, para él era una fecha dolorosa, donde muchas personas buenas habían dejado su vida en Hogwarts, pero ellos que eran ajenos a lo que paso en Inglaterra, a toda la oscuridad y muerte que invadió en el país en lo que duro el reinado de maldad del Señor Oscuro. Ron sabia que ellos estarían en su salsa, si en algún momento él se sentara con ellos y comentara los sucesos de aquellos tiempos, pero eso jamás lo haría, ya que habia pocas personas que entenderían por lo que él habia pasado, en especial dos personas.

Cuando iba a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, alguien golpea la puerta.

-¿Se puede entrar?

Ron sonrió, él se encontraba sentado en su silla con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre la cien, haciéndose masajes.

-Pasa Hannah-Ron ya sabia de quien se trataba, de su amiga Hannah Abbott, la chica, era una mujer muy bonita, lejos habían quedado sus clásicas colitas, en lugar de ellas, ella llevaba el pelo en media cola, dejando ver una que otras ondulaciones por ahí, era de estatura media y de un cuerpo definido, llamaba mucho la atención de la comunidad de los hombres, pero el pelirrojo la miraba solo como una amiga.

-Uhy es que tuve que preguntar, no sea cosa que el leon me rugiera.

-Ja-ja graciosilla… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Acaso necesito alguna excusa para ver a mi amigo?-la chica rubia estaba parada enfrente de él, con una mano en la cintura y levantando una ceja.

-Nop, pero igual se que vienes por algo, asi que desembucha-le sonrió, la chica rió y se sentó en la silla de que sobraba.

-Y falta que me preguntes Ron, sabes que día es hoy, todos los sabemos… ¿recibiste alguna nota?

-Si están ahí-apunto a una pilita que habia en una mesita alta que estaba a lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y no abriste ninguna?

-Nop. ¿Y tu como te entraste al piso?

-Mmm como saben todos, que soy amiga del Auror Weasley, no hacen mucho pamento.

-¿Y te preguntaron algo?

-¿Algo asi como si estuve en la batalla, si vi como era derrotado el Señor Tenebroso?, naah, raro, ¿que les hiciste?-se acerco y le miro serio. Ron no tuvo otra que reírse a lo grande.

-Nada-su amiga le miro significativamente-… te juro que nada, fue cosa de Thompson… les amenazo o algo asi… realmente me siento aliviado, no quiero estar lidiando con eso…

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti, yo tuve que pedir que no me pregunten porque no quería recordar…-Hannah trabajaba en el piso de Periodismo y Redacción del Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos.

-¿Y te hicieron caso?

-Y era eso, o una maldición de mi parte, asi que si, se callaron.

Los dos rieron grande, eran amigos hacia unos años, Ron encontró gratificante encontrase con Hannah Abbott, al igual que ella con el, ya que ambos estaban en un país ajeno al que habían crecido y lejos de sus seres queridos.

-Oye te tengo que pedir un favor-dijo mas serio el pelirrojo.

-El que quieras-ella se apoyo en una mano su cabeza y espero.

-Quédate con Hugo esta noche.

-¿Qué?... ¿Saldrás?-lo dijo en tono agudo.

-Si, créeme que trate, pero Thompson también estará, y me pidió que vaya, sabes que a mi no me gusta…-Ron se estaba agarrando de los pelos.

-Calma Ron…. Tranquilo-la chica estiro un brazo y tomo una de las manos del pelirrojo-me quedare con el peque, ¿si? Lo último que necesitas ahora es preocuparte por ello…

-Gracias Han…-apretó la mano de su amiga, de modo de agradecimiento.

-¿Lo busco yo, o tu?-se levanto, empezó a deambular por la oficina.

-Lo busco yo, le prometí una rana de chocolate, asi que… ¿ya te vas?-su amiga se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si, tengo que dejar unos informenes para que lo chequeen antes que lo manden a la imprenta.

-Muy bien… nos vemos mas tarde.

-Aja, tipo 7 p.m. me aparezco por tu chimenea.

-Gracias Hannah-sonrió Ron, realmente se quedaba mas tranquilo si Hugo se quedaba con alguien de confianza como Hannah.

-Ni lo menciones-le contesto sonriente la rubia.

Luego que su amiga se fue, Ron miro las cartas que habia evitado mirar olímpicamente desde que habia llegado al trabajo. Sabia de quienes eran, todos los años recibía cartas, pero en esta época del año se hacia mas frecuente. Habia una, solo una que abría de todas aquellas y era la que sus padres, ¿las demás? era muy doloroso y muy pesado leerlas, las tenias todas guardadas, pero no se atrevía a mirarlas.

Giro su sillón y quedo enfrente del ventanal, mostraba en lo alto, el día otoñal y fresco que era, siempre le hacia sentir de la misma manera, melancólico y desperanzado, pero no podía mostrarse asi enfrente de su hijo, ya que él no tenia la culpa de lo que habia pasado antes que naciera; pero como se encontraba solo ahora, los recuerdos volvieron como ráfagas en un día invernal.

. . . Ron creyó que su familia saldría adelante luego de la muerte de Fred, que solo duraría el tiempo de luto y que en especial George, saldrían adelante, pero pasó las semanas y no fue asi, dejándolos en estado desolado a todos. Hermione habia tardado mucho en la búsqueda de sus padres, y cuando volvió, lo encontró irreconocible, él sabia que se habia dejado ganar por su inseguridad y el dolor que pasaba en aquellos momentos.

Él desde siempre habia sabido que no era suficiente para la castaña, no era digno de alguien tan puro, inteligente y valiente como ella, por ello cuando sucedió lo del beso, quedo mas que sorprendido, y en algún momento sintió que el amor que se tenían iba ser mas fuerte que sus inseguridades, pero no fue asi, para cuando su novia regreso, no quedo nada de lo que alguna vez fue Ron. Y con tan solo unas semanas mas tardes, Hermione retornaba a Hogwarts sola, sin Harry, su mejor amigo y sin Ron, el que habia sido por un periodo corto, su novio.

Para Navidad, él habia partido, dejando solo una carta. Y lo que creyó que seria un tiempo corto para poder pensar y encontrase nuevamente, se convirtió en años.

Desde que llego a Estados Unidos, busco un lugar tranquilo donde pensar, y de alguna manera termino en California. Y el resto fue un tumulto que hasta el día de hoy no entiende muy bien, pero que le dejo lo mejor en el mundo, que era Hugo.

Su hijo era lo único que alegraba y sostenía a Ron, no habia nadie mas importante que su pequeño pelirrojo. Hugo era un niño totalmente despierto y curioso, gracioso y extremadamente agudo a la hora de leer a su padre, no era que le gustare mucho los libros, pero eso no significaba que no sea listo, era muy receptivo, logrando que siempre sea el centro de atención, además de ser tan bromista, que Ron creía que lo habia sacado de sus tíos.

Por ello al pelirrojo le costaba irse de misiones, porque no quería dejar a su hijo, ya que él no sabia mucho de su familia, para lo que constataba, en el mundo eran solo su papá y él, también estaba la tía Hannah, pero él sabia que no era hermana de su padre, solo era una amiga. . .

Dejando las oscuras divagaciones de su mente, Ron, luego de ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros como operarían aquella noche, en donde se encantarían y demás asuntos respecto a la misión; partió en búsqueda de su hijo, con la rana de chocolate en su bolsillo.

-¡Llegazte!-fue corriendo al encuentro de su papá. Este le estaba esperando al otro lado de la verja del jardín.

-Por supuesto…-alzo a su hijo en brazos y saludo a lo lejos a la maestra-¿y este sombrero tan raro?

-¡No ez lalo!-las orejitas de Hugo se pusieron rojas-lo hice en mi claze…-era un sombrero hecho de hojas de diarios, en donde el niño habia tratado de dibujar un leon.

-Oh perdona, esta lindo…-rió tentado, su hijo se puso muy serio, concentro sus cejas y le miro feo.

-Elez malo…-se cruzo de brazos, era larguirucho, al igual que alguna vez lo habia sido Ron, las piernitas le colgaban, en la posición que el hombre lo llevaba en brazos.

-Ya Hugo…-Ron odia no poder estar serio cuando su hijo se ponía malito-… mira que te traje la rana de chocolate…

Trato pero fue en vano, no podía estar enojado con su papá, además de que adoraba las ranas de chocolates.

-¿La puedo comed…?-puso su cabecita de lado, era muy tierno este chiquillo, a Ron le daba ganas de abrazarlo hasta no poder mas, él nunca habia sido conocido por ser muy demostrativos con sus sentimientos, pero con la llegada del pequeño pelirrojo, aquello habia cambiado bastante. Tampoco era de esos padres, que cada dos por tres estaba pellizcado las mejillas o estando diciendo que los quería en frente de todo el mundo, o llamándolo con sobrenombres extremadamente vergonzosos para un niño, como mi "caballerito especial" o algo por el estilo.

Ron y Hugo se entendían, eran muy parecidos, ambos preferían volar que estar jugando con esos aparatos muggles, o pasear por la playa y tirarse el frisbi… y una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba Ron, era estar enseñándole ajedrez mágico a su pequeño. Aun solo sabia las reglas básicas, pero iba captando la idea, aunque a veces, el padre tenia que repetirle como se podían mover las piezas, fue allí cuando Ron tuvo que armarse de valor, y aprender a ser paciente.

-No, en casa, sabes que es para después de la merienda.

-Mmmbueno…

-¿Y a parte de este sombrero, que hicieron?-Ron le saco el gorro a su hijo y se puso él.

-Je… y puez… dibujamoz y aplendimoz loz numeloz…-dijo entusiasmado-ezcucha… "celo, uno, doz, tlez, cuantlo, emmm a zi… cinco…"-rió orgulloso, a penas Hugo tenia tres años y medio pero era un pequeño muy tenaz.

-Guau… muy bien hijo… pronto sabrás contar hasta el infinito…

-¡Zi!... pelo-de pronto se desanimo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Hay una niña que ya zabe contad hazta diez…-concentro sus cejas-… se clee mucho…

-Hugo, no debes decir eso de tus compañeros-sonrió cómplice el mayor.

-Pelo ez muy mandona y… zabe cozaz que nozotloz no y…-sus orejitas nuevamente estaban rojitas.

A el pelirrojo mayor le dio mucha gracia, si bien él habia conocido una personita asi, cuando él era niño, y al igual que su hijo no la quería mucho al principio, pero con el tiempo desarrollo un cariño especial por esa sabelotodo.

-Ja… Hugo tranquilo, ya veras que te llevaras bien con la niña, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Janet. Y yo no cleo ezo papi.

-Bueno si tu lo dices-era mejor no presionar al peque ya que solo seria peor, mejor que nadie lo sabia Ron-ya llegamos.

Entraron al mismo bar, donde siempre tomaban la chimenea para aparecerse en su casa de la playa.

-¡Caza!-entro corriendo el pequeño.

-¡Deja tus cosas en tu habitación peque!

Su hijo se habia perdido por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Su casa no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente espaciosa para los dos, contado con cinco ambientes, dos habitaciones, una de Ron y la otra de Hugo, un baño espacioso, una cocina modesta y una pequeña sala, donde habia un televisor, el cual habia costado mucho al pelirrojo entenderlo, pero al fin habia ganado y termino queriendo al trasto muggle. Estaba decorado de una forma sencilla, ya que el pelirrojo no era muy bueno con eso de la decoración, pero tampoco era una casa de locos, tenia todo lo necesario y suficiente para hacer agradable y cómoda la vida de él y de su hijo. Pero lo que mas le gustaban a los dos pelirrojos, eran el porsh que lo tenían lleno de lámparas, con vista al mar, tenían una hamaca paraguaya* donde ambos se acostaban a hablar y mirar las estrellas.

-¡Muy bien Hugo, la leche!-grito Ron, avisando que la merienda estaba hecha.

-Mira que estas hecho todo un ama de casas-Hannah se encontraba recostada en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Y tu cuando llegaste?

-Ahora…-sonrieron.

-¿Papi….? ¡Tía Hannah!-el niño corrió al encuentro de la rubia, le tenía mucho cariño-¿vienez a melendad con nozotloz?

-Pues si, tu me puedes decir ¿que hace con ese raro sombrero tu padre?-señalo el sombrero de papel que Ron se habia olvidado que tenia puesto, inmediatamente al mayor se le pusieron coloradas las orejas.

-¡Ez mio! Yo lo hice… ¿te gusta?

-Si, seguro que a ti te queda más bonito que a tu padre jajaj-rió por la cara de sarcasmo que le puso su amigo.

-No zeaz mala con mi papá-el pequeño fue a lado de su padre-no le teniaz que decid que le quedaba feo tía.

-¡Ey!...-cuando entendió que su hijo le estaba tomando el pelo, este ya se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Hannah-que graciosillo que eres, ¿eh?

-Zip, zi lo zoy…-le mostró los dientes con la sonrisa que le regalo, haciendo notar que uno de los dientes de adelantes ya le estaba volviendo a crecer.

-Bueno dejemos que molestar a tu padre que nos puede retar… a ver cuéntame que estas haciendo en la guardería…-el pelirrojo le hizo señas a la rubia y ella asistió.

Mientras que Hannah y Hugo se ponian al día, Ron fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas, como era una misión en cubierto no sabia cuanto tiempo podía estar lejos de casa, pero al igual no podía llevar muchas cosas, lo mejor era la agilidad, y eso contaba con lo ligero que era uno, por ello el Auror Weasley ponía todo lo necesario en su cinturón especial, que tenia distintos compartimientos, un lugar privilegiado para su varita, que estaba a fácil alcance, una pequeño botella de dictamo, polvos peruanos, que su hermano George seguía fabricando, que no sabia que él mandaba comprar para el piso de Aurores de ., un kid de pinzas y orquillas, cosa que también habia aprendido de sus hermanos y un libro de códigos, para poder quebrar cualquier barrera que se encontrasen, si lo vieran siendo tan precavido y preparado, no lo podrían creer. Se puso su capa de viaje y se ajusto al cuello, estaba listo para partir, por lo menos por afuera.

Volvió a la cocina y encontró a su pequeño hijo balanceando sus piernitas en la silla y a su amiga llevando las tasas a la pileta.

-Bueno… yo…

Hugo lo miro, y reconoció la capa, sabia que padre saldría de viaje y eso a él no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Te vaz?-sus ojitos azules se humedecieron.

-No Hugo, no me hagas eso…-se agacho y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos-sabes que a papá no le gusta que te pongas triste, ya veras que será rápido, la tía Hannah se quedara contigo y se divertirán mucho y ni cuenta te darás que no estoy, y para cuando lo notes yo ya estaré de vuelta, ¿si?

-No quielo…-se aferro mas fuerte de su capa, a Ron le partía el corazón que su hijo se comporte asi, ya que siempre era un niño alegre.

-Vamos Huguis… ya veras que los dos nos la pasaremos de lo mejor- a Hannah le entristecía ver como ambos pelirrojos sufrían cuando Ron tenia que irse a una misión.

Hugo no sabia que cosas hacia su padre, pero sabia que era peligroso, ya que una vez habia vuelto con serias quemaduras y desde allí entendió que esos viajes que hacia con esa capa puesta, solo significaban que podía pasarle algo malo y él no quería que nada malo le pasase a su papá.

El hombre alzo al chico y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Prométeme que serás bueno con Hannah-Ron tenía los ojos brillosos-que no le sacas canas verdes a la pobre.

-Te plometo…-dijo bajito, tenia agachada la cabeza. Ron se acerco y beso la coronilla roja de su hijo y se aparto, no quería dejarse llevar por la situación.

La rubia le acompaño hasta la chimenea a Ron.

-Están puesto todos los hechizos protectores sobre la casa, nadie que no sepa donde esta la casa entrara, sabes que nadie pue-

-Puede aparecerse aquí, lo se Ron, ya hemos pasado por esto, estará bien, sabes que lo cuidare hasta que vuelvas-su amigo asistió.

-Muy bien entonces me voy-agarro un puñado de polvos flu y cuando estaba por lanzarlos al fuego, vio a su hijo en la puerta de la sala.

-Plometo que comele la lana dezpuéz de la cena-dijo con los ojos llorosos pero sonriendo. Era su forma de decir hasta luego a su papá.

-Ese es mi peque…-lanzo los polvos y pronuncio fuerte "Ministerio de Magia"

_Más que nada este capítulo es para probar como se llevarían con la historia de un padre y un hijo, es obvio que, como todas mis historias, habrá un romance entre mi pareja favorita: Ron y Hermione, pero es de una postura distinta, ¿Cómo reaccionara Herms cuando se entere que Ron tiene un hijo?_

_María E._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Nº 2: Llamado al **_**Hogar**_

Casi 5 años desde que su mejor amigo había desaparecido en vísperas de Navidad, no entendía el porqué, Harry sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, que la guerra fue muy dura con él, pero era Ron, él confiaba que se iba a recuperar… siempre lo hacía, que iba a entrar en razón, que estaría bromeado otra vez y pediría perdón a Hermione y para Año Nuevo, esos dos estarían juntos nuevamente, pero nada de ello paso.

El tiempo pasó y se llego consigo a Ron, emprendieron la búsqueda de él, sin encontrar rastro del chico.

Las cartas empezaron a ser mandadas, escriban una carta para él, mandaban copias a todos los Ministerios de Mundo, en algún lugar debía estar Ron Weasley. Pero nada, hasta el día de hoy.

Entonces, ¿por qué escribían aún a ciegas?

Porque luego de haber pasado un año de su partida, en vísperas de Navidad, los señores Weasley habían recibido una nota corta con la inconfundible letra de su último hijo varón, diciendo:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Sé que deben estar preocupados por mí, pero quiero que sepan que estoy bien, solo necesito estar lejos de todo por un tiempo. No se preocupen por mí, aun que se que lo deben estar, seguro que mamá esta como loca, pero deben de dejar de buscándome, por una razón no me encontraron todavía, es porque yo no quiero que me encuentren, sé que es difícil de entender, pero hagan un esfuerzo. Los quiero a todos, pero déjenme. Yo apareceré cuando… aparezca._

_Los quiero mucho a todos._

_Ron W._

La había entregado una lechuza color arena y con pecho marrón, no la reconocían, y cuando trataron de rastrearla, se perdió en una tormenta al norte de Nueva Zelanda.

Con la esperanza de que el chico entrara en razón y con un poco de suerte, Ron estaría en alguna parte de aquel país, Harry y Bill partieron en su búsqueda, pero nada, ni indicios de él, fue muy astuto, había desviado la carta para que ellos no la rastrearan.

Pero por alguna razón la Señora Weasley y Hermione no bajaban los brazos en su afán de que el pelirrojo regresara a casa, todos los meses lechuzas partían para distintas direcciones en el cielo en búsqueda de lugares insólitos, que era sugeridos por la vivaz mente de la castaña, lugares donde ella se imaginada que su mejor amigo podía estar, pero nunca volvían con alguna respuesta, algunas se perdían en los cielos oscuros, así como se perdía su esperanza de ver pronto a Ronald. Pasaron los meses y este se convirtió en año nuevamente, y de todas las cartas que sus padres, hermanos, amigos, les escribieron, en Navidad, él solamente contesto la de los Señores Weasley.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Sé que llevo tiempo sin estar cerca de ustedes, pero lo hago por mi y por ustedes, por favor dejen de escribir, hagan sus vidas, sigan con sus cosas, que aquí yo hare lo mismo, se que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, solo dejen que el tiempo pase. Espero que estén bien todos._

_A sus preguntas, si estoy bien papá, no me falta nada, me enseñaron muy bien a cuidarme solo, ahora lo sé. _

_Si mamá estoy comiendo bien, tengo mis 6 comidas y algunas demás, no estoy enfermo._

_Sé que los demás no entienden, pero díganles que ellos estarán mejor sin mí, que ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes y valientes… e inteligentes, para seguir con sus vidas… _

_Los quiero mucho a todos._

_Ron W._

Esta vez lo dejo una pequeña lechuza gris muy brillante y amigable, que mas tarde averiguarían que provenía de las cercanías de Japón.

Cuando Molly leyó la carta a todos los presentes, que eran: Bill y Fleur y su gran panzona, Charlie, Percy y su novia Audrey, George, Harry, Ginny y Hermione, todos y cada uno de ellos miraron a la ultima, en la parte de que Ron decía que eran fuertes, valientes e inteligentes para seguir adelantes, ya que si había una persona que escribía más que su madre al chico pelirrojo, esa era Hermione, ella había quedado muy mal desde que Ron se había ido. Parecía que pasaba los días porque era absolutamente necesario, y no por decisión propia. Esta se levanto y se disculpo, no escucho las palabras de Harry y Ginny y los ruegos que no bajara los brazos de la Señora Weasley, la castaña simplemente dijo que era hora de volver a casa y desapareció en el patio de la Madriguera, desde aquel día Hermione no escribió mas a Ron, y trato de hacer lo que esa minúscula e insípida carta decía, seguir con su vida.

Así entendieron que Ron no volvería en un futuro inmediato para ser aporreado por sus hermanos y echado a los canarios asesinos por Hermione o por una tunda de Harry. Simplemente él era el que decidiría cuando volver, y eso los calmo un poco, ya que parecía que estaba bien físicamente, pero aun así algunos no desistieron en escribir a un Ron ausente, Harry era uno de ellos, ya que él consideraba que Ron era el único hermano que tenia, su primer amigo, necesitaba los consejos algo descabellados y el apoyo incondicional del pelirrojo, sabía que era muy probable que no le respondiese, pero cuando se sentía abatido o cuando necesitaba descargarse, escribía una carta, le pedía a Hewing que la dejare en algún lugar distinto, el que le apetecía al animal, ya que no había destino dirigido.

Otros eran los Señores Weasley, que no desistían de ver a su hijo nuevamente, escribían regularmente, repitiendo aquello de las copias. Sus hermanos, una que otra vez, ya que se enojaron con él, se había marchado y dejado afligidos a todos por él, en especial a sus padres, pensaban que Ron era muy egoísta, pero aun así siempre en su cumpleaños o en las fechas importantes, una bandada de lechuzas eran mandadas a distintas direcciones en el mundo, esperando que Ron responda.

Los años de a poco consiguieron un ritmo tranquilo y a vida siguió y las cosas volvieron se moldearon a una armoniosa monotonía, donde cada miembro de la Familia Weasley tenías sus alegrías y líos propios.

Bill y Fleur están en alerta todo el tiempo con su pequeña Victory de 3 años que iba de un lugar para otro, y cuidando que Dominique de tan solo un 1 año no siguiese a todos lados a su hermana mayor.

Harry y Ginny viven su noviazgo a flor de piel, aprovechando curar las heridas del pasado, el pelinegro desempeña un gran trabajo como Padrino de Teddy, que tres veces por semana es recogido por él y la tía Gin, para hacer algo divertido. Harry se convirtió en Auror, luego de un año en la Academia, pero pronto noto que el trabajo de campo ya no era lo suyo, que bastante tuvo de niño, y más que nada maneja todo desde su escritorio, como Jefe de Operaciones.

Ginny cazadora, de las Arpías de Holyhead, Charlie sigue en Rumania con sus dragones y curándose una que otra quemadura, mandando regalos a sus sobrinas Vic y Dom.

George supo lidiar con la muerte de su gemelo y lleva a delante Soltigios Weasley como si estuvieran los dos, cuenta con la ayuda de sus amigos Lee y Angelina para los momentos malos, bueno en los primeros años "amiga" Angelina, ya que la vida los junto, se enamoraron y ya despues de tres años, se casaron y ahora están pendiente del recién nacido Fred II, llenándolos de dicha.

Percy desempeña su trabajo como Jefe en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de la forma más eficiente, mas allá lo que le había pasado a su antiguo jefe, él siempre admiro la forma uniforme y honorable en que el Señor Crouch llevaba el departamento, pero Audrey, su flamante esposa desde un año, se encarga de mostrarle lo que realmente era importante en la vida, sacándolo un poco de su mundo de responsabilidades, para que sepa disfrutar de las cosas mínimas y en especial de sus seres queridos, y principalmente de la espera de su primer hijo.

Y la buena de Hermione, termino Hogwarts con honores, siendo Premio Anual y la mejor de su generación, como era de esperarse por todos, se especializo en las leyes mágicas y lucha por los derechos de los que no son oídos desde el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Ocupándose de su trabajo y siento tan recta como lo fue una vez, con una vida armada y bien programada, Hermione se distrae, pero frecuentemente su horario armado era roto por la intervención de sus amigos, Harry tratando que salga un poco y viva, que no deje que el trabajo la consuma y se lleve lo mejor de ella, y Ginny luchando para que encuentre a un chico que la haga reír y que la haga feliz, así de una maldita vez se olvidaba del egoísta de su hermano.

Hermione luego de aquel día en que indirectamente Ron se había dirigido a ella en la carta de sus padres, se prometió que no lo buscaría mas, que si él decidió irse y abandonar a todos, está bien por ella, ella seguiría con su vida, con sus metas, que ella se las pudo arreglar muy bien sin él muchas veces, y esa sería una de ellas.

Decidió guardar ese amor que le tuvo por mucho tiempo, en una parte de su corazón, para que nunca más salga a flote y que así como él, Ron Weasley se había olvidado de ella, ella también lo haría de él.

Lo cierto que al principio se concentro en sus libros y sus materias, en ser la excelente alumna que siempre fue, de pasar tiempo con sus padres y poner sus objetivos en estudiar. Lo logro. Una vez cuando estaba estudiando, siguió los consejos -para no decir ordenes de su mejor amiga- y empezó a dar oportunidades al sexo opuesto. Encontró a un buen chico, estudioso y considerado en Justin Finch-Fletchery, su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, pero luego de dos años de novios, Hermione se encontró preguntando ¿qué era lo que le gustaba de su novio, que era lo que le hacía especial?, y la respuesta tardo mucho en ser procesada y entendida, y más aun en ser respondida.

No había nada en Justin que le había sentir cosquillas o ese _no se qué_. Él no lograba que ella deseara quedarse abrazada a él luego de un largo y cansador día, él no la hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, él no la hacia reír con facilidad o suspirar cuando no estaba alrededor… él no tenía lo que ella buscaba. Y dio por finalizada su relación. Luego de Justin, no salió mucho, y si lo había era más para mantener tranquila a Ginny, pero ella se convenció que lo importante era su carrera que lo demás, en algún momento… aparecería.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Ron ya no estaba a su lado, Harry se pregunto si valía la pena estar escribiendo al viento, esperando que él que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, respondiera, tal vez se tenía que limitar a esperar la carta que Ron le mandaría a los Señores Weasley para saber cómo estaba, siempre era muy vago en los detalles y nunca se le escapaba decir más de lo debido, era muy impropio de el pelirrojo.

Lo que si sabía era que, hasta ahora estaba bien, que tenía su propio lugar y que vivía tranquilo. Eso era lo único que todos sabían, del que alguna vez fue el divertido, despreocupado, angurriento y celoso de Ron Weasley.

Harry, aquel día tan específico, cuando estaba decidido a seguir con sus cosas y encargar que algunos aurores vayan a verificar los cargamentos que serian traídos desde Egipto al país, alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo tranquilamente, preparándose para lo de todos los dias.

-Buenos días Señor Potter…-su secretaria Charlotte, era muy eficiente, pero eso no quitaba que era una chiquilla vergonzosa y muy tímida, y al dirigirse a él siempre lo hacía como si él fuera el Ministro de Magia, no le gustaba mucho que digamos ese comportamiento de la chica-… eh antes que nada, felicidades Señor Potter…

-Gracias-sonrió por cortesía, todos creían que tenían que felicitarlo por el día que era, para él era el día en que muchas personas habían perdido la vida y que al fin se había librado de Voldemort, pero no era para que el que haya por ahí lo palmee en el hombro o le griten en algún pasillo "larga vida al niño que vivió".- ¿eso era lo que me querías decir Charlotte?

-No…disculpe-aumentando su sonrojo, si su novia estuviera cerca ya estaría mandando a volar a la pobre de su secretaria-… el Señor Weasley le está buscando.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?

-Yo…-dijo Percy entrando de pronto, ya espero demasiado a la secretaria de su cuñado, no tenía tiempo para ser amable.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Percy?-su cuñado no acostumbraba a ser inoportuno y menos descortés, pero algo en la cara del pelirrojo le advirtió que la cosa no estaba bien-puedes retírate-le hizo un gesto a la chica.

-Es papá-lo dijo rápido y conciso, cuando la puerta se cerró-hace unos minutos recibí una lechuza de mi madre, no está bien, esta muy enfermo, cayo de repente y… hoy ella me escribió contándome que esta grave, muy grave-se paso la mano por sus cabellos rojos.

-¿Qué, alguien más sabe…?-El señor Weasley ¿enfermo? En lo que Harry conoce a Arthur, éste nunca se había enfermado, lo más cerca que este estuvo de eso, fue cuando Naggini le había atacado en el pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, y toda la familia había sufrido por ello.

-Mamá está poniendo a todos sobre avisados… pero como Ginny se encuentra jugando en el exterior, no sé cuanto tarde en llegar la lechuza…

-No te preocupes, yo sé donde se hospeda, me apareceré allí de inmediato y lo más pronto iremos a la Madriguera…-Percy asistió y ya se encaminaba hacia la salida-¿le avisaste a Hermione?

-Sí, también le mande una nota.

-Bien, cuando de con Gin, iremos. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien-Harry sabia cuan amado era el Señor Weasley en su familia, su cuñado asistió y salió rápidamente de su oficina.

Cuando se estaba encaminando a su chimenea, la cual solamente él podía usarla, por medias de seguridad, se acordó de Ron. El que alguna vez fue su amigo, no sabía que su padre estaba enfermo, y si era para que Molly pusiera a todos sobre alerta, el pelirrojo también debía de estarlo. Fue corriendo a su escritorio, escribió unas líneas sobre un pedazo de pergamino, para luego apuntarlo con su varita y multiplico la nota en una serie considerable.

-¡Charlotte!-generalmente nunca gritaba a su secretaria, pero ahora no estaba para ser un buen jefe.

-¿S-sí, señor Potter?-asomo su cabeza morena la chica.

-Manda estas cartas… ya sabes que hacer-en lo que Harry se convirtió Jefe de Aurores, hace ya tres años, la chica siempre fue su secretaria y sabia la rutina de las cartas hacia el Señor Ron Weasley. Ella asistió y salió con las cartas en mano. Una vez que la chica estuvo fuera de la oficina, este se acerco a la chimenea, respiro hondo-Espero que esta vez de contigo Ron….-arrojo un poco de polvos flu a las llamaradas y dijo fuerte y claro-¡La Hada Tuerta!-hostelería donde su novia se estaba quedando en Berlín.

Gracias a todos los magos, la misión había salido muy bien, bueno muy bien era sobre exagerar la situación, ya que si no fuera por Perry, uno de sus compañeros, él estaría muerto en esos momentos.

En medio de la redada, uno de los magos que querían ingresar ilegalmente un polvo que tenia las mismas propiedades que el Veritaserum al país, tan parecido era su función que lo apodaron "Veritaserum-Maldito", provocaba que luego de inhalarla, digas la verdad, solo con la pequeña diferencia, que luego de decirla, morías.

En medio de todo ese embrollo, uno de los mal-nacidos había escapado del duelo de varitas, esquivando hechizos para salvar su propio trasero, pero vio la oportunidad de bajar a uno de sus oponentes, cuando él, Ron, se hallaba de espaldas enfrentando a otro. Fue un segundo, solo un maldito segundo, que lo separo a él de la maldición acecina, en el cual su compañero lo empujo hacia un lado y cayó al piso. Perry logro desarmar al mago y otros aurores lo apresaron.

Eso basto, simplemente aquello alcanzo para que Ron recordara que si o si tenía que volver a casa, a jugar con su hijo, hacer el ridículo disfrazado de árbol en la obra de teatro que Hugo tenia la próxima semana. Ya no era, refilar los maleficios, seguir corriendo como se pueda, buscar mortíferos, o pegarles en la nariz, ya no importaba aquello, si no sabía si podría volver a ver la sonrisa infantil de su pequeño.

Por suerte la batalla termino pronto, ya que Ron no se había movido del rincón que quedo encarado, respirando entrecortadamente.

Solo un muerto, uno de los del otro bando, los demás a la prisión mágica.

-Yo ya no estoy para esto…-le dijo despacio a Thompson, cuando este le arrastro para que le echen una mirada a las heridas.

-Tranquilo Weasley, recién tienes 23 años, suenas como un viejo como yo…-rio quedadamente, se encontraba en un rincón del puerto, curándose las magulladuras.

-Sí, pero yo lo vengo haciendo desde que tengo 11 años, John…-esta vez lo llamo por su nombre de pila, para demostrarle a su superior que estaba hablando en serio.

Había _algo_, una opresión en su pecho, que le decía que algo malo estaba pasando, él ya no era un chiquillo, que pensaba luchar a lado de su mejor amigo por lealtad, por lo que valía su amistad con el otro o por salvar a una chica que amo, o porque era lo correcto, él tenía otra responsabilidad ahora, no podía estar salvándose por un pelo de la muerte, además ese presentimiento tenía solo un fin, el cual le gritaba que debía estar en casa, en su _hogar_.

Su jefe noto que él estaba muy alterado, su pecho subía en forma abrupta y respiraba rápido, casi como si estuviera por entrar en pánico.

Ron no era un tipo que se quejare mucho, hacia su trabajo eficientemente, era un gran estratega y sabia a quien mandar a cada misión, tenía un instinto en saber cómo operar en cada caso, era una lástima que mediante a la promesa que él le hizo, el muchacho no pudiera asumir el puesto de Jefe de Aurores, Ron era el indicado, pero no quería.

Desde que lo conoció ya hacía cuatro años atrás, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, casi era irreconocible, más allá de las pocas misiones que él, sí o si requirió la mente preparada y el carisma del pelirrojo, ésta fue la única que lo dejo así, y eso que a veces roso el acantilado por milésimos, o volvió a la casa con serias heridas, pero nunca termino así. Trato de calmarlo, apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo zarandeo un poco, busco hacer contacto visual, cuando lo logro, le dijo:

-Está bien Ron…. Ve a casa, tomate unos dias y hablaremos, se que a veces es más duro que otras… pero…-no sabía cómo seguir, era complicado, había una personita que dependía de su Auror, y él al igual que el pelirrojo, tenia familia, lo entendía muy bien. No podía estar cien por ciento seguro que Ron volvería, pero capas con unos dias de descanso, se centrara nuevamente-… ¿sabes qué?, tomate una semana, ¿sí? Ve y… luego nos veremos en el trabajo-lo palmeo en la espalda. Thompson vio como el chico asistió medio ausente y dejo que se marchara.

Ron no lo pensó ni medio segundo, junto las fuerzas que le quedaba y desapareció, un gancho invisible estiro de él, para luego aparecer a unos 5 metros en un puesto abandonado de salchichas, cerca de su casa.

Mientras atravesaba las barreras que él mismo había levantado, no podía encontrar tranquilidad, no recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, se apresuro más, debía llegar a Hugo.

Esa opresión en el pecho no se iba, como advirtiéndole de algo, alguna vez lo sintió por Harry, mejor dicho, lo sintió innumerables veces por el pelinegro o por Hermione cuando la torturaban, o por su familia cuando se encontraba lejos en la búsqueda de horrocrexes, era un sentimiento muy parecido, debía llegar a casa lo mas antes posible. Casi derribo la puerta cuando esta no cedió en el primer intento, la humedad de la mañana había hinchado la madera y se atascaba un poco.

-¡Maldita puerta!

-¡Hey tu vocabulario!-le reto su amiga desde la cocina, era temprano, pero Hannah era muy madrugadora, por ello no le exalto verla con el diario en mano y tomando un café humeante. Pero el regaño de su amiga acabo cuando vio su cara, fue corriendo a donde él estaba apoyado. Ron de pronto se sintió muy cansado-… ¡¿Ron que paso?...-lo abrazo, pero pronto la chica se encontró atajándolo, su amigo estaba muy débil-¿te hirieron?... ¡contesta Ron!

Hannah como pudo guio a Ronald hasta el sillón marrón que tenía en su pequeña sala de estar.

-Es-estoy bien….-el pelirrojo no sabía porque se sentía así, una vez que piso su casa, supo que aquello que lo mantenía en pie, se esfumo una vez entrado en su hogar, era algo atípico en él este tipo de comportamiento, hace mucho que había dejado de ser un chico inseguro, había madurado, ahora era serio, responsable, los únicos que hacían que él sonría y se divierta, eran su hijo y Hannah, y por sobre todas las cosas las una persona que le hacía feliz era su hijo. ¿Pero tan mal le dejo ese amago de maldición asesina, que se sentía así de desganado?

-No, no lo estas… ¡¿dime que paso!-se sentó a lado de él, Ron agradecía mucho la preocupación de su amiga, pero francamente ahora lo único que quería era ver a su pequeño.

-Hannah sabes que no puedo decírtelo-era una medida que él mismo había implementado en el departamento de aurores, sus compañeros, incluyéndose, nunca debían decir de que se trataban sus salidas encubierta. Para proteger a sus allegados, no sea cosa que las cosas se desvirtúen y que sus seres queridos terminen siendo torturados, por saber de las a sañas de los aurores; él ya vivió los horrores de la guerra, no dejaría que nada de ello pasare, si él lo podía evitar.

-Grrrr… Ron… mira que eres…-su amigo aun pálido y sudoroso lo miro ceñudo, no podía ganar-… si, se… lo sé…-tomo aire, se trato de calmarse un poco ella, es que la verdad ver en ese estado a Ron, como había llegado, le había helado la sangre, nunca lo había visto tan ojeroso y pálido, sus pecas se notaban aun más nítidas con la palidez de su rostro-… solo dime, ¿éstas herido?

-N-no… solo cansado, muy cansado…-dijo con un poco mas de tranquilidad-Han por favor, quiero agua…

-Sí, seguro-fue en busca de un vaso fresco de agua, desde la cocina el pregunto-¿seguro que no estás herido? ¿Te revisaron?... no me mires así, ¡no pregunte de que se trataba tu condenada misión!-levanto un poco la voz, pero es que la exasperaba, ¡¿que esperaba de ella!

-¿Y yo soy él que maldigo?-Ron lo dijo para que su amiga se calmare un poco, tampoco quería estar preocupándola, realmente se veía mal, para que Hannah perdiera "la compostura", como ella decía.

-Tomate tu agua…-cuando le alcanzo el vaso, ella permaneció parada enfrente de él cruzada de brazos.

-Gracias Hannah…-la miro, se notaba muy asustada, ni quería imaginar el mal trago que le hizo pasar a ella en solo unos minutos-… estoy bien… no me hirieron, solo que…-como le explicaría lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que sintió luego de haber sido empujado por Perry, hacía mucho tiempo no se sintió así de desesperado, la última vez fue en la Mansión Malfoy, hace ya unos cuantos años, para ser precisos 6 años.

-¿Solo que, qué?

Ron prefirió dejarlo para más tarde, necesitaba un baño caliente y dormir.

-Te contare más tarde… te lo prometo…-lo anticipo ante la mirada que la rubia le propino.

-¿Es malo?-estaba parada enfrente del hombre, con los brazos cruzados, su semblante se entristeció.

-No lo sé…-otra mirada severa-si, si es malo…

-¡Ron!...-se puso en cuclillas-por favor dime que te paso…

-No, ahora no Han, solo quiero dormir un poco y ver si se me pasa un poco la paranoia, Thompson me dio unos dias.

Hannah lo medito unos segundos, supuso si él jefe de Ron le había dado unos dias, la cosa no era nada bueno.

Quería saber que era lo que le molestaba a su amigo, Ron se había convertido en uno de sus allegados más queridos y todo lo que a él o al pequeño de Huguis, le pasare, le pasaba a ella. Pero vio que Ron estaba más que rendido, sabía que a él no le gustaba ir de misiones, que si podía las evitaba, pero esta vez no pudo y algo paso en ella que lo puso así, pero no lograría saberlo si lo estaba presionando.

-Está bien… ¿quieres que lleve a Hugo a la guardería?

-No, déjalo, quiero estar con él, le dejare faltar…-dijo levantándose trabajosamente.

-Uh se pondrá de contento…-rio, pero la preocupación no se fue de sus ojos verdes-está bien, entonces te dejo para que descanses y pases tu día con el peque…-el pelirrojo asistió, realmente agradecido por todo lo que hacía por él y su hijo.

-Gracias Han…-la abrazo.

-Ni te creas que te escapas del interrogatorio, que vengo para la cena…-le dijo con tono de regaño, pero sonrió al final, se encamino hacia la chimenea-cocina rico…

-Nos vemos más tarde…-le saludo desde el sillón, se sentía muy mal, como si le había agarrado un terrible resfriado, pero debía llegar a Hugo.

Usando sus últimas fuerzas, el pelirrojo se encamino al baño a darse una ducha caliente para que sus músculos se relajaran y así poder conciliar el sueño más rápido y tranquilizador. Luego de unos 15 minutos, Ron ya se encontraba con ropas deportivas y se encamino hacia la habitación de su hijo, la puerta tenía una gran "H" que Hugo había dibujado con esmero.

Allí estaba, despatarrado por la cama, con una montaña de sabanas que lo hacían irreconocible a la hora de saber donde se encontraba, pero una pierna fuera de la cama le dio la pauta a Ron que nuevamente su hijo se había dado vuelta durmiendo y había aparecido a los pies de su cama.

Trato de no despertarlo, lo iba a llevar a la cama de él, ya que si él se acostaba en su minúscula cama, le agarraría una contractura monumental. Con sutileza lo cargo en sus brazos y apoyo su cabecita pelirroja en su hombro izquierdo.

Mientras caminaba con cuidado por el pasillo, Hugo se despertó.

-¿Papi?

-Sí, peque…

-Vovizte…-aun dormido, su hijo lo abrazo grande, poniendo sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello-… ¿estaz bien?-abriendo sus ojos azules un poco más, lo miro serio, tratando de evaluarlo, a ver si presentaba alguna herida.

-Estoy bien hijo….-rio no pudo evitarlo, a Hugo no se le podía engañar muy fácil, cosa que seguro no lo había sacado de él, Ron cuando era chico era muy ingenuo y se creía las cosas que sus hermanos le decían.

-Mmm…-el pequeño pelirrojo le agarro la cara, y lo miro intensamente-.. Te cleo… ¿ya tengo que id a la ezcuela?-se refregó los ojitos. Ambos pelirrojos se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Ronald.

-Nop… este día te quedas conmigo, ¿te parece?

-¡Zi!...-había levantado los bracitos en señal de alegría y salto un poco en los brazos de su padre, no todos los dias conseguía saltarse las clases, su padre no le dejaba hacer tal cosa muy de seguido-¿y qué halemos ahola?-ya parecía que Hugo se estaba despertando del todo.

-Y yo quiero dormir peque, recién acabo de llegar y tu tía Hannah se fue a trabajar… ¿no quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Zi… pelo luego zalimoz a vola' papa…

-Está bien… pero ahora quiero dormir un poco…-ya habían entrado, en la cama Hugo se había desprendido de los brazos de su padre, se encontraba dando brinquitos en la cama de dos plazas. Una vez que vio que su padre estaba por acostarse, este se fue a costar a su lado, el derecho era su lado, se tapo y espero que su padre lo imitara.

-Buenaz… mañanaz papi…-Hugo estaba por decir "Buenas noches", pero era de mañana, así que no valía eso.

-Buenas mañanas Hugo-Ron que estaba acostado de costado hacia afuera, sintió las manitas de su hijo en su espalda, no llegaban a cubrir la extensión de su ancha espalda, pero sentir como su niño apoyaba su cabeza en ella y pronto escucho su respirar pausado, fue lo que realmente le ayudo a tranquilizarse y serenarse, al fin estaba en casa.

Realmente había empezado como un simple y común resfrió, pero termino derrumbándolo, obligándolo a guardar cama, ni las pociones sanadoras de Molly le habían hecho efecto. A él no le gustaba ser una carga para su mujer, pero esta enfermedad, que todavía no sabía que era porque se había rehusado ir a San Mungo, le estaba costando salir de ella. Tampoco era que necesitaban que un montón de Sanadores le estén revisando y dándole quien sabe que para ver qué era lo que tenía. Él estaba convencido que solo necesitaba dormir un poco y con ello estaría como nuevo, era el trabajo, que era la edad, lo que le estaba pasando factura.

Aquello se decía los primeros dias Arthur Weasley, pero en la realidad, era que dormía alrededor de 17 horas por día y pasaba la otra parte vomitando o con altas temperaturas, Molly ya no sabía qué hacer, no había una poción en su haber que le haya hecho efecto y sumando que él muy testarudo de su marido no quería ir a ver a un sanador. Pero la cosa colmo el vaso, cuando empezó a desmayarse y toser sangre, fue cuando la Señora Weasley alerto a su familia. Escribió a Percy, para que él haga los llamados de atención a sus hermanos, ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de bajar la fiebre a su esposo.

En momento de delirios Arthur llamaba a Ron, "¿Dónde estás Ron, hijo?"… era una de las preguntas que hacía en general, "¡no nos dejes hijo!"… a Molly se le partía el alma, mas quisiera ella traerle a su hijo a su lado para que esto cesara. Ella intuía que esta enfermedad de Arthur tenía que ver mucho con la angustia que ellos pasaban al no saber que había sido de su hijo más pequeño, no sabían nada de él hace tantos años, y aquello afecto a su esposo de una manera que ni ella supo ver. Generalmente la que lloraba o estaba detrás de sus retoños era ella, y Arthur siempre estuvo un paso detrás para pararla un poco cuando se pasaba de la línea, nunca pensó que él se decaería así.

Cuando Bill y Fleur la llamaron, ella abandono un momento el sueño intranquilo de su marido y bajo a ver a su hijo mayor.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Es grave?-fue lo primero que pegunto su hijo, entre un beso en la mejilla, su esposa saludo en silencio a su suegra, Bill sabía que era tan poco común que su padre se enfermara, era como si Charlie se tome vacaciones.

-No lo sé, delira…-Molly se sentía inútil, no le gustaba no poder hacer nada por alguien a quien amaba mucho.

-¿Deliga?-a un con un par de años siendo esposa de Bill, ella todavía tenía un poco de su acento francés.

-Si… habla dormido, da vueltas… pi-justo cuando les estaba por contar que le llamaba a Ronald, de la chimenea se escucho un estruendo y salió del George, seguido de Angelina y Percy.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue la primera pregunta que dijeron los hermanos, la misma que su hermano mayor pregunto.

-Esta… mal…-se sincero Molly-¿Audrey?... no quiero que se esté preocupando en su estado hijo…-Molly no quería que su nuera, que estaba en las última etapa de su embarazo se esté afligiendo por la situación.

-Ella vendrá más tarde, ¿qué quieres que haga madre? Trate de calmarla, pero quiere estar aquí-respondió al reto silencioso que le propino Molly- ya le avise a Harry, él dará con Ginny… y Hermione…

-Aquí estamos Percy-habían aparecido en el patio los tres-¿mama…?-la pelirroja no pronuncio las palabras, pero se sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Él es un hombre fuerte hijos… ya verán…

-¿Pero que le paso?-George estaba algo alterado, Angie le tomo la mano.

-Empezó como un resfrió y le di una poción, pero persistía, pensamos que con algo de reposo se le pasaría-ni se habían movido a la cocina o para sentarse en la sala, estaban todos muy preocupados por el Señor Weasley, jamás se había enfermado-… le dije para ir a San Mungo, pero como saben cómo es su padre de testarudo y no quiso ir… hasta ayer estaba durmiendo mucho, pero a la madrugada empezó la fiebre y… a toser un poco de sangre…-Fleur y Angelina se llevaron las manos a la boca para tapar un gritillo, los chicos se pusieron regidos, Ginny se agarro fuerte del brazo de su novio. Hermione se abrazo a sí misma. La Señora Weasley se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a contarles, sabía que les chocaría-… y a delirar… llama a Ron…

-¿Qué hace qué?-Charlie estaba en la entrada de la sala, todos voltearon verlo-recién llego…. ¿llama a Ron?-su madre apenada asistió, Percy noto que su madre tenía los ojos llorosos.

-… Bueno cuando una persona presenta un estado de fiebre alta, tiende a decir incoherencias…-trato de justificar Hermione, pero al instante se arrepintió ahora la mirada de los Weasley y de Harry estaban en ella, palideció un poco.

-Sí, pero… si eso pasara ¿Por qué no llama a Fred?-pregunto algo triste George.

Nadie se animo a decir nada, los chicos estaban dolidos con Ronald, porque se había ido sin decir una sola palabra, y ponía tristes a sus padres. Pero él estaba vivo, solo que no sabían dónde.

-… George hijo, creo que es porque tu padre sabe que Fredie está… no está… y Ron… bueno él…

-Él si está…- completo el gemelo.

-Quiero verlo-Ginny lo dijo porque quería romper el incomodo momento y porque ansiaba ver a su padre.

-Él está durmiendo ahora cariño, al fin logre bajarle un poco la fiebre y...-su niña entendió, fue allí cuando todos buscaron donde apoyarse un poco, quedaban unas cuantas horas por velar por el Señor Weasley.

-…disculpen yo tengo que decir algo…-Harry al fin había hablado, era raro que este se quede callado-… creo que debemos llevar al Señor Weasley a San Mungo…

-Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry-Bill estaba abrazado a su mujer y ambos estaban apoyados en un aparador-papá debe ver a un sanador, mamá… esto es grave, ya no importa que él no quiera…

-Sí, lo cargaremos y lo llevaremos…-apoyo Charlie.

-Y si se rehúsa le echamos un Petrificus Totalus…-se cruzo de brazos George, su esposa le dio un golpe en el hombro, este ni se muto.

-Yo, no lo decía por ello…

-¿Cómo Harry?-le pregunto su novia, que tenia apoyada su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo que digo, es que muy sospechoso que el Señor Weasley se ponga enfermo… no quiero sonar alarmista, pero todavía hay unos cuantos locos por ahí que creen en las habladurías de Voldemort… y ustedes son considerados la familia más grande de traidores a la sangre…

-¿Te refieres a que… pudieron poner algo encima de el Señor Weasley, como una maldición?-razono Hermione.

Todos palidecieron.

-No quiero causar más pavor de lo que ya hay, solo que puede ser una posibilidad… es extraño que un día para otro le pase esto…-Harry abrazo fuerte a la pelirroja, ella estaba muy asustada, cuando le conto lo que haya pasado, inmediatamente con un movimiento de varita armo su bolso y sin decir nada agarro su mano y desaparecieron, Ginny era un chica fuerte, pero su padre era un tesoro muy grande para que le pase algo.

-Atado o como sea lo llevamos-sentencio Percy.

Arthur no pudo decir casi nada, poniendo en vista que él ni de pie podía estar, y medio desmayado e inconsciente lo alzaron George y Charlie, repetía mucho el nombre del más chico de los varones Weasley. Decidieron que lo mejor era no usar la aparición, como lo recalco Hermione, sin entrar mucho en los recuerdos, dijo que el Señor Weasley podía sufrir una partición, estando así de débil. Entonces, entre Charlie, George y Harry lo sujetaron bien y se fueron por chimenea a San Mungo. Los demás se aparecieron, una vez que entraron, se encontraron que además de estar Harry, George y Charlie a lado de una camilla con un inconsciente Señor Weasley, estaban dos hombres, uno de ellos, era Kingsley.

-Mamá él es Sanador Declan…-anuncio a una muy asustada Molly.

-Buenas tardes Señora Weasley… -Shacklebolt hizo un gesto de saludo a los demás-… estoy por llevar a su esposo hacerle unos estudios y comprobaciones en un momento, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué?-pregunto muy angustiada la pobre señora.

-Veras Molly… para ello estoy aquí, Harry me envió un patronus, antes que el Sanados Declan inicie con sus revisaciones, quiero hacerle unas pruebas a Arthur, para ver si no está bajo una maldición o... hechizado-sabía que era un momento difícil para la familia Weasley, Arthur era el cabecilla, sin ser el más autoritario, era muy querido y respetado por todos sus hijos y por la comunidad mágica. Por ello no podían descartar un ataque a él, ya que todavía había unos cuantos mortifagos sueltos y vengativos, Arthur como cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley estaban expuestos, por ello felicito a Harry por haber actuado tan rápido, ante la situación.

-Es-está bien…-dijo despacio, Bill la abrazo, no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, sufrió mucho cuando Arthur le ataco la serpiente de Voldemort, los momentos que tuvo que quedarse esperando, mientras los Aurores hacían esos exámenes fueron muy duros para ella.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien mamá-Ginny se acerco a ella y la condujo a unos de los asientos del largo y casi desierto pasillo-ven, nos sentaremos y esperaremos juntos, ¿sí?

Harry sonrió a su novia y entro con el Ministro y la camilla del Señor Weasley por una de las puertas, asistió a sus cuñados y estos le respondieron el gesto, estaban poniendo la vida de su padre en sus manos.

-Por favor llámenme cuando ellos terminen… no creo que el Señor Weasley este bajo ninguna maldición, pero está bien prevenir-el Sanador Declan, era un hombre grande y con algunas canas, que parecía muy sabio, dio un simple saludo y se encamino hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Muy bien, esperaremos-dijo Percy sentándose con su hermana y madre. Los demás asistieron y miraron en silencio la puerta cerrada delante de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-Fleur noto ido a su marido, ella estaba tan preocupada por su suegro como todos, el Señor Weasley desde el primer momento que Bill la había presentado en la familia, la había aceptado y había sido muy amable con ella.

-¿Mmm?... si… -sonrió tristemente y la abrazo, Bill tenia la mente en otro lugar.

-¿Y Vic y Dom?-pregunto Charlie.

-Los dejamos con mi hegmana Gabrielle… ella los adoga, no saben nada, no le digemos nada, quiegen mucho a su Abuelo Weasley.

-Sí, me imagino… eso está bien.

-¿Y Fred?-pregunto Ginny a su hermano y a su esposa.

-Lo dejamos con Veretty… fue muy amable al ofrecerse y quedarse a cuidarlo, igual pronto me iré a verlo-le respondió su cuñada, Fred II, hacía dos meses que había nacido, era muy pequeño, pero ella debía estar con George, su esposo no podía decaerse.

Luego de hacer los hechizos verificadores, un Kingsley aliviado les aviso que lo que tenía Arthur era una enfermedad, no lo habían maldecido, ahora quedaba esperar los exámenes del Sanador Declan.

Lugo de lo que fueron horas para la familia Weasley, el Sanador Declan salió de la habitación donde estaba descansando el Señor Weasley.

-Muy bien…-cuando le estaban por contar a la esposa de su paciente, esta se le acerco y le tomo las manos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, seguramente la mujer había pasado por muchos nervios durante los exámenes, tanto de él como los de los aurores.

-¿Por favor dígame que tiene mi Arthur?

-El Señor Weasley esta pasado por una crisis nerviosa…

-¿Cómo?, mi padre es el tipo más calmado del mundo, lo aprendió a serlo conmigo y mis hermanos-dijo un Charlie muy cansado.

-Bueno lo que presenta síntomas de cansancio, su cuerpo esta exteriorizando los males que sintió… se que la guerra termino hace poco-miro a Harry primero y luego a los demás-… además tengo entendido que perdieron un ser querido… es lógico que su marido este en este estado…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto George que se había abrazado a Angelina, le dolía mucho esta situación.

-Su padre al igual que muchos de nosotros sufrimos muchos males, luchando por los nuestros… ahora que al fin hay paz, el cuerpo de su padre dijo basta… durante la guerra estuvo alerta y poniendo de si en ese momento, pero su padre se está poniendo grande…

-¿Es grave?-pregunto angustiada Molly.

-Depende de él salir, le di unas pociones para que la fiebre se mantenga a raya, que los vómitos sesén… solo de él dependa que se levante, porque el estado de inconsciencia seguirá si él así lo desea… lo que me tiene curiosos es… ¿Quién es Ron?

-¿Qué?-Ginny estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre y de Hermione.

-Durante todo el examen no paraba de llamarlo…

-Es nuestro hijo más joven Señor…-dijo muy triste Molly-… él… desapareció hace unos años atrás y desde entonces estuvimos muy angustiados por su partida…

-Oh… puede que sea ello que lo mantenga a ese estado, ya que su marido es un hombre fuerte y tiene las energías para salir de su estado, solo que él no quiere…

-¿Esto es por culpa de Ron?-pregunto angustiado y frustrado Percy.

-Puede ser un factor contribuyente-Percy apretó sus puños como algunos de sus hermanos, pero a Hermione le molesto aquello-lo que queda, es que él descanse.

-¿Podemos llevarlo?

-Sí, pero preferiría que lo hagan mañana, que esta noche este en observación.

Se despidieron del Sanador y se dejaron sentar nuevamente y Bill y Harry se ofrecieron a traer té para todos, ambos hombres se fueron a la cafetería.

-Es un idiota-salto Percy, Audrey se asombro, su esposo no maldecía, este se paro y miro a los demás-¡esto es culpa de Ronald!

-Hijo… no digas esas cosas-Molly se sentía muy cansada. Audrey viendo esto le estiraba de la túnica para que se vuelva a sentar junto a ella, ya que a ella le costaba más levantarse, debido a su gran pansa, su marido solo estaba preocupado.

-No, es un idiota, ahora papá está enfermo, es un…

-¿Un desconsiderado imbécil por dejar a su familia, Percy?-se paro Hermione, los demás miraron extrañados a la castaña, se había quedado muy callada desde que habían llegado a San Mungo, era las primeras palabras que pronunciaba. Percy la miro asombrado-pero tú lo sabes bien, ¿no?-estaba enojada, muy enojada, cualquiera podía decir algo, menos él. Percy también había dejado a su familia y en el peor momento, no podía estar culpando a Ron por lo que le paso al Señor Weasley, era una lástima lo que le pasaba, extrañaba a su hijo, pero no era culpa de Ronald el estado de su padre.

Percy abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, Audrey insistía mas en que se sentara, George y Angelina le miraban cansados, todos lo estaban, y Percy había explotado por el peor lugar.

-Yo… yo…-Audrey al fin pudo lograr su cometido, sabía que para el pelirrojo era un tema muy delicado lo que había dicho Hermione, ella no estaba enojada con la chica, su esposo a veces podía ser muy temperamental-como todo Weasley-y se dijo llevar por su frustración.

-Disculpen-Hermione sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero no dejarían que insulten a una persona que no estaba, por más que ella estuviere enojada con aquella persona, y culpándolo de algo que no era culpable, cuando lo dijo se dirigió a la Señora Weasley-… mejor me iré…

-Mi niña te puedes quedar-dijo amablemente Molly cansada.

-No, me debo ir, es tarde… cualquier noticia me avisas, ¿no?-le pregunto a su amiga.

-Sí, gracias por todo Herms-saludo Ginny, los demás hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, menos Percy.

Sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero no se arrepentía, luego le pediría disculpa a Percy.

Cuando llegaron los demás, Harry se pregunto qué paso y noto que su mejor amiga no estaba.

-¿Y Hermione?-le pregunto a su novia cuando le paso el vaso de té.

-El idiota de Percy, trato de echarle la culpa a Ron de la enfermedad de papa-respondió cansado George, se tomo la cabeza y se despeino, Angie le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, este tonto dijo que papá estaba así, porque Ron nos abandono, y ella le recordó que Ron no fue el único que se fue-Ginny se levanto y estiro las piernas, las tenia entumecida de tanto estar sentada, lo que su amiga dijo ni le inquieto, estuvo bien lo que Hermione dijo, así ponía en su lugar a su hermano-ya esta Perce, no te lo tomes así…-le palmado la cabeza cuando paso por su lado.

-Si hermano, te metiste con algo de ella…-trato de distorsionar la situación Charlie.

-Vez cariño, no te lo tomes así-le susurro su esposa. Percy se sentía fatal, no había pensado en lo que había dicho, lo entendió cuando Hermione le recordó su fatal falta, él no era nadie para estar reclamando nada.

-Hijo cálmate, nadie te esta reprochando nada, ninguno de tus hermanos están enojados contigo, Hermione solo actuó como buena amiga…-se levanto Molly, fue hasta la puerta donde estaba su marido y apoyo su frente-todos estamos preocupados Percy-volteo y sonrió maternalmente a su hijo.

Harry se acerco a su novia y la abrazo por detrás, ella apoyo la cabeza su hombro y exhalo grande.

-¿Se fue?-le pregunto

-Sí, creo que se sintió mal por lo que le dijo a Percy… y por haber defendido a Ron…-le miro intensamente, Hermione luchaba cada día para mostrarle a ellos que a ella ya no le importaba nada de Ronald, algunas veces los engañaba, pero otras veces, era muy notorio su miraba ida.

-¿A dónde vas?-Fleur no había dicho mucho, ya que estaba preocupada por el silencio de su marido, era extraño que él no haya dicho algo.

-Tengo que mandar una lechuza al trabajo, nada importante…-le dio un corto beso y otro a su madre.

Tenía que avisarle, tenía que lograr que vuelva, como sea, sabía que su padre se mejoraría si lo veía, si sabía que él estaba bien; como sea traería el trasero de Ron a Inglaterra.

Para cuando volvió, se encontró con que su mujer y Charlie, iban a llevar a Molly a la Madriguera para que esta descansara un poco, su madre había protestado mucho, quería quedarse junto a su marido, pero Ginny, haciendo notar su carácter demandante y maternal-muy parecido al de ella-le dijo que no le ayudaría a su padre, si ella se enfermaba también. Se quedarían Harry y Ginny, los demás vendrían por la mañana a relevarlos, junto con la Señora Weasley, que acordó dormir un poco, pero a primera hora de la mañana volvería a ver a su marido.

-Tenemos que avisarle…-dijo cuando los demás ya se habían ido. Él y su novia estaban sentados a lado del Señor Weasley, le permitieron estar en la misma habitación, con la condición que no molestaran o perturbaran el sueño del paciente.

-… lo sé…-Ginny sabía muy bien a quien Harry se estaba refiriendo, nunca sintió tantas ganas de pegarle a su hermano-…pero ¿Cómo?, no sabemos donde esta…

-Lo encontraremos...-el pelinegro le abrazo y sintió un poco de humedad en su túnica, Ginny estaba llorando, ella no era de llorar, sabía que la situación la superaba-… Hey… mírame-la chica le miro con sus ojos marrones nebulosos-… tu padre saldrá de esta ya veras, y traeremos al idiota de Ron… ¿sí?

-Sí, solo deseo que él se entere de la situación de papá, él lo admira y le quiere mucho…-Ginny levanto un poco la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas, aun con los ojos llorosos, se recostó nuevamente en el pecho de Harry- Es un idiota, Ron te pateare cuando te vea-Harry rio, mas no pudo, y abrazo nuevamente a su novia.

Luego de una larga siesta de ensueño, los dos pelirrojos se habían despertados, Ron relajado y más calmado, se logro convencer que solo había sido el susto, por ello se había puesto tan histérico, se tomaría los dias que Thompson le había dado, y una vez finalizados regresaría a trabajar nuevamente.

Pero igual en el fondo de pecho persistía esa opresión, como que aquello lo estaba avisando que algo estaba por pasar.

Volaron un largo rato, lo bueno de la zona en la que vivían, la población era escasa y de ellos la mayoría era mágica, era muy pequeña, pero eso ayudaba que los muggles y en especial los turistas muggles, no vayan con frecuencia por aquella zona, había hechizos en el aire que hacían que las personas no mágicas no quisieran pasar por allí; aun mas, considerando que la casa de los dos Weasley era la más alejada, ya que esta se encontraba a las orillas del mar. Por ello era seguro volar por los cielos de esa zona, claro que Hugo volaba con él y muy sujeto, ya que la mayor parte de la superficie por donde sobrevolaban era agua.

Ahora con hijo, Ron entendía la preocupación de su madre, cuando él y sus hermanos empezaron a volar, no quería que Hugo se cayera o lastimare, pero él no lo podía evitar, su hijo salió igual a él, el peque sentía amor por el Quidditch, pero lo que si le hacía sentir pavor era el gran mar que se imponía ante ellos, por ello cuando el peque quería volar solo, le dejaba, con la condición que no sobrevolar por el mar. Pero aquella tarde, volaron juntos en su Saeta de Fuego, al fin tenía una buena escoba, además que le serbia en el trabajo.

Cruzaron los cielos, hasta que el sol comenzó a descender, el agua verde-acuoso se mezclaba con las miles de pintitas de color naranja del atardecer, con las gaviotas que empezaban a regresar con la primavera recién instaurada. Hugo reía y le señalaba uno que otro delfín que saltaba entre el manto del mar.

Ron amaba esas tardes con su hijo, hacia que todo lo que paso, valiera la pena, porque eso hacia Hugo, hacia que él no sintiera culpa por haberse ido de su casa, hacia que él sea feliz.

-Paaaapa… vamoz a zeguid volando…-el pequeño pelirrojo estiraba del pantalón de su padre, que caminaba hacia su casa de playa. Ron rio, su hijo adoraba volar, pero se estaba poniendo de noche y debía ponerse a cocinar, lejos habían quedado los sándwiches del medio día, además que Hannah vendría a cenar con ellos.

-No peque, debemos regresar….

-Po' favod… po' favod… ¿zi? Un poquito maz…-Hugo corrió y se puso enfrente de él, junto sus manitos y puso carita de perro perdido.

-No me mires así peque…-este se paro, llevaba la escoba en su hombro, se agacho un poco-… yo también quiero seguir volando, pero debe cocinar, tu tía Han vendrá a cenar con nosotros, y le prometí una comida rica…

-… Mmm ezta bien, zolo po' que ez la tía Han…-su hijo se olvido de su pedido desesperado de seguir volando y empezó a correr hacia la casa… cuando se toparon con un pequeño cachorro-¡mida papi!... ez un pelito…

Era un pequeño perro salchicha, no debía tener más de unos cuantos meses, era marrón, y orejudo, cuando este se encontró con Hugo, empezó a jugarle, su colita no paraba de ir de un lado para el otro, y daba pequeños saltos cuando el pelirrojo se le acercaba, ladraba un poco y seguía a Hugo que le incitaba a que le siguiera. Ron nuevamente se paro, seguramente era un perro abandonado, no parecía enfermo o algo así, capas estaba perdido, o lo dejaron por allí. Noto que su hijo reía cuando el cachorro le seguía, Ron ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar despues.

-¡Mida papá es un pelito!... mida que bonito…-los dos, animal y niño corrían alrededor del hombre mientras este negaba con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que su hijo empezaba su juego de chantaje, eso no lo saco de él.

-Si Hugo, es un perrito… vamos que te tienes que bañar y ayudarme hacer la cena-Ron trato de hacerse el desentendido.

-Aja… pelo… pelo, milalo es muy chiquito… esta zolito y…

-Hugo, no-estaban en la escalera de su porsh, y el salchicha estaba revolcando en la arena detrás de ellos, sacando la lengua y ladrando entusiasmado con el niño.

-Pelo… pelo zeguro que no tene mamá ni papá…-este estiro del pantalón a su padre.

-Seguro que se perdió, ya encontrara a su familia…-Ron apoyo la escoba en la entrada y se sentó en uno de los primeros escalones, a negociar con su hijo era difícil, Hugo era testarudo, y no iba a dar el brazo a soltar.

-Ezta zolito… papi, no tene colar…-el perrito detrás estaba pansa arriba y sacaba la lengua, se había cansado de estar persiguiéndole, era muy gracioso.

Sabia, sabía muy bien, que se iba a repetir, sabía que si decía lo que iba a decir, no se iba a cumplir su mandato, además si Hannah veía al dichoso cachorro, ella se pondría del lado del pequeño.

-Hugo…-suspiro, adivinando la reacción de su hijo-… no podemos quedarnos con él…-su hijo agacho la cabecita, el perrito presintió que este estaba triste y se puso a sus pies, con sus patitas cortitas, logro pararse y apoyarse por las piernas del niño, este le acaricio la cabeza. Ron no podía ver a su hijo triste, era su punto débil, lo miro a él y luego al perro. Hugo no era un chico infeliz, salían al parque, volaban en escobas, jugaban al ajedrez o Snaps explosivos, iba a casa de sus amiguitos, pero en la casa, eran ellos dos solos, si contaban con presencia de Hannah muy amenudeo, pero Hugo no tenia lo que él tuvo en su infancia: hermanos, más allá que eran muchos y que casi todos le usaban como conejillo de india para sus locas ideas, al final del día, cuando todos estaban dentro de la Madriguera, se sentaban a comer ranas de chocolates o juagar una que otra cosa, Ron sabía que era genial tener hermanos, que nunca se iba a sentir solo. Y eso le faltaba a Hugo, teniendo en cuenta que para su hijo, eran solo él y su padre en el mundo. Hugo necesitaba un tipo de compañía que no sea la de un adulto, y ese cachorro no era un hermano, era un niño para jugar y estar con su hijo.

Pero si le decía eso a Hugo, sabía que su hijo lo tomaría muy bien, este cachorro podía venir bien para enseñarle un poco de responsabilidad al pelirrojo.-Se quedara esta noche, ¿sí? Luego mañana preguntaremos en el pueblo si a alguien se le pedio un cachorro.

-¿En zelio?-el peque levanto la cabeza y unas lagrimitas se notaron en sus mejillas sonrojadas, le dolió a Ron.

-Sí, pero solo por esta noche Hugo Weasley.

-Aja… vamoz pelito, te quedalaz en caza-Hugo no hizo caso a la mueca de disgusto de su padre.

-A no, él no entra…-antes que el niño replicara-se bañara primero, mira que detesto limpiar y tu quieres que este mugriento perro entre en mi sala-sabía que si alguno de sus hermanos o Harry lo escuchara lo cargarían hasta el día de su muerte por a ver sonado como su madre.

-¡Zi yo lo baño!

-Nop, señor, tú te vas a bañar derecho y ahora, yo me ocupare del pulguiento…-apunto al salchichas que lo miraba sentado en el porsh poniendo su mejor cara de pillo, ese animalucho ya compro a su hijo, sabía que estaba perdido.

-Muy bien, me voy unas horas y esta casa cambia totalmente…-dijo como saludo la rubia, Hannah tenía el don de no hacer un estruendo cuando llegaba por chimenea, y lo más curioso del caso era que no se le notaba rastros de cenizas, era muy pulcra.

-¿Qué lo dices por este saco de pulgas que tengo aquí?-Ron ya había bañado al cachorro con un simple hechizo, y se puso a cocinar una carne al horno con batatas y verduras, pero el animal no se había despegado de él, estaba sentado a sus pies y le movía la cola cuando este le miraba. No lo lograría con él, no le compraría tan fácilmente.

-Sí, pero mira que eres bonito…-la chica se agacho a jugar un poco con el can.

-Ya suenas como Hugo…

-¿De dónde lo saco?

-Lo encontramos en la playa, parece que lo abandonaron, está en buenas condiciones, y no parece mal alimentado, pero no tiene collar, intuyo que lo abandonaron hace unos dias, no sabes cómo devoro unos sándwiches del medio día.

-Ja, mira quién habla de devorar…-la chica le golpeo amigablemente el hombro y se puso a lavar las verduras, junto a él-así que dejaste que Hugo lo conserve…

-No, solo se quedara esta noche-miro la carne en horno.

-Si claro, por eso lo bañaste…-rio Hannah-hablando del peque, ¿dónde está?

-Bañándose…

-Te noto mejor, ¿descansaste?

-Sí, dormimos mucho, volamos también… estoy mejor…-sonrió agradecido por la preocupación de su amiga sabia que le había dado un buen susto a la rubia esa mañana.

-Me alegro, pero no te creas que sales ileso, me lo cuentas pero me lo cuentas Ronald Weasley-uso un tono autoritario, al pelirrojo le recordó a otra persona que lo regañaba así.

-Lo sé Hannah… luego, ¿sí?-ese luego, significaba cuando Hugo este acostado y puedan hablar tranquilos.

-Sí. Traje flan de caramelo…-apunto con su cabeza al recipiente que estaba en la mesa.

-Que bien, al peque le encanta…

-¿Solo a él?-levanto una ceja divertida.

Ron rio grande, Hannah tenía un gran sentido del humor, a veces pensaba que era una lástima que en sus tiempos en Hogwarts ellos nunca se frecuentaron, si estuvo en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, pero más allá de una que otra vez hablaron. La chica era una mujer muy activa, ordenada y madrugadora, no le gustaba mucho escribir para el periódico mágico, Hannah era mas de esas personas que le gustaban servir a los demás, era muy sociable y rápidamente se ganaba el cariño de todos. Era bueno tener una amiga así en su vida.

-¡Tía Hannah!... vizte mi pelito…-Hugo paso por alto la mirada de reproche de su padre. Este corrió y se sentó cerca de los adultos a jugar con el cacharro.

-Si Huguis, es muy bonito, quedo limpio porque tu papá lo baño-ella también paso por alto la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Zip, ahola puede quedadse dentlo…-rio grande.

-A mí nadie me escucha-susurro por lo bajo Ron derrotado.

Una vez con Hugo en la cama y el condenado perro en una colcha en el suelo de la habitación de su hijo, Ron y Hannah se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada de la casa con dos cervezas de manteca, a hablar.

El pelirrojo dejo que la brisa salada pasara por sus cabellos y respiro hondo, parecía que el que entro desesperado y blando por la mañana temprano a su casa ese día, fuera otro, ahora ya no se sentía así, seguramente fue el susto que se pego, pero igualmente, cuando estaba volando o cocinado y riendo con Hugo y Hannah en la mesa, esa punzada no se había ido en ningún momento de su cuerpo.

-Hoy me rozo una maldición acecina-lo soltó, la chica que estaba mirando al cielo, lo miro a él con miedo-si, lo sé… horrible, me salvo un compañero, pero Han yo ya roce muchas veces maldiciones así, esta no era la primera vez, pero me sentí… me sentí tan desesperado por volver aquí, estar junto a Hugo. Hacía muchos años que no me sentí así de asustado y temeroso.

-Ron…-Hannah quería decir algo, ella sabía que él se refería a sus años en Hogwarts, cuando luchaba a lado de Harry Potter.

-Sentía que si no volvía pronto algo malo pasaría, por ello llegue así esta mañana. Lo que no entiendo él porque, si yo ya no tendría que sentir miedo.

-Pero es normal el miedo Ron… además mas allá que miles de veces pasaste por situaciones así, no quita que te asustes…

-Si lo sé, pero ese presentimiento, ese no es que, que me exigía que volviera a mi _hogar_, no lo sentía hacia mucho, ese sentimiento que mi familia, mis seres queridos estaban en peligro… eso me asusto, me asusto no ver más a Hugo, que él se quedara sin mí, solo…

-Eso nunca va pasar, yo nunca dejaría que Hugo se quedare solo, lo sabes. Te asustaste, solo eso. El tiempo de V-Voldemort termino. Ya paso-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si… despues de verlo, de dormir un poco me sentí mejor, me siento mejor, solo que…-¿era bueno contarle que algo todavía le molestaba y que no sabía qué?, no mejor no, no quería que su amiga se amargara por él y sus recuerdos malos. Si, seguro que era eso, otro aniversario de esa fecha paso y con el vino un montón de recuerdos, y muchas cartas, que estaban en la comoda de su armario en su habitación. Los recuerdos lo acosaron y por ello sintió lo que sintió cuando esa maldición le roso.

-¿Solo qué, que Ron?

-No nada… ¿Qué es eso?-el pelirrojo trato de enfocar esa mancha negra que se acercaba en el cielo nocturno hacia la casa.

El pelirrojo se paro y trato de enfocar al ave que se acercaba cada vez más a su casa, la rubia miraba todo extrañada desde su lugar. Cuando al fin el búho marrón se situó en la barra de madera del porsh, Ron la reconoció y su corazón se paro, sabía que no era un ave del Ministerio, ni de Thompson, sabía muy bien de quien era aquel búho, por ello con dedos temblorosos se acerco al animal, éste espero que el hombre desatara la carta que su dueño le había encargado enviar. Una vez liberada la carta miro al pelirrojo cuestionando donde estaba su premio por haber cumplido su misión.

-Lo s-siento hace mucho que no tengo una lechuza, no tengo ninguna golosina…-Ron estaba pasmado, estaba turbado, sabía que Bill solo le escribiría si algo malo pasara. Hannah intuyo que aquella carta tenía algo que perturbaba a su amigo.

-Yo le encontrare algo para darle Ron… ¿sí?-se paro y le palmeo el hombro, este asistió medio ausente.

Una vez que Han estuvo dentro, con mucho cuidado saco el pergamino, tomo aire y se dispuso a leer la letra de su hermano mayor.

_Ron:_

_ Sabes muy bien porque te estoy escribiendo, algo malo pasó..._

_Papá está muy enfermo, él está un estado crítico, y lo único que coherentemente dice es tu nombre... así que no se qué harás, pero como sea resolverás tus cosas allí y traerás tu estúpido trasero a Inglaterra, te lo juro sino yo te buscare... mamá está muy mal, pronto ella no podrá con la situación, por favor te lo ruego, ven... _

_Mañana lo llevamos a la Madriguera… espero verte hermanito._

_Con amor_

_Bill. W_

Como pudo se sentó nuevamente en el escalón de su casa, su padre estaba muy enfermo, sino Bill no se atrevería a romper su promesa. Su padre estaba pareciendo una enfermedad de verdad, nunca en lo que él tiene vida su papá se había enfermado, jamás, la única vez que lo vio mal fue cuando Naggini le ataco, pero esto era distinto. Bill menciona que está en un estado crítico. Lo llamaba, a él, lo quería ver a él. Su padre lo necesitaba, y allí sintió aun más fuerte la punzada en su pecho, eso era, aquella punzada que todo el tiempo le estaba advirtiendo que algo malo estaba pasando, y algo horrible estaba aconteciendo. Ese sentimiento de estar en _su hogar_, era realmente su casa, su primer _hogar._

-¿Ron, está todo bien?-Hannah había vuelto con unas galletas dulces para el ave, esta le dio una cuantas y dejo en la barra un plato con agua, para la lechuza.

-N-no…-este se levanto, no necesitaba estar pensando mucho, era su padre, no importaba un comino que le atrincheraren cuando llegara allí. Si llegaba a suceder algo, si su papá llegaba a… a… él debía verlo. Lo amaba mucho, él le enseño, lo amo, lo cuido y sobre todo: Arthur Weasley, junto a su madre, le formaron en quien era hoy él. No importaba lo demás.

Hugo.

Si importaba lo demás, e importaba más que su vida, su pequeño hijo, ellos no sabían nada de la existencia de Hugo, no saben nada de la que era su vida ahora.

Pero no por ello no dejaría de ir, si llegara a pasarle algo a su padre y él no lo llegara a verlo, nunca en su vida se perdonaría, jamás. No diría nada de su hijo, más allá que sus hermanos lo torturen para que hable porque no estuvo presente todos esos años. Iría vería a su padre, ayudaría en lo que pueda, pero no diría nada de su vida.

-Mi padre está muy enfermo-agacho la cabeza, Hannah lo agarro de su mano, y estiro de él para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Oh Ron…-para ella los padres eran muy importante en la vida, por desgracia su madre había sido víctima de la maldad y la sed de poder de Voldemort, ya que la habían acecinado por ser mestiza, fue una de las primeras víctimas, y hasta el día de hoy a ella le dolía la muerte de su madre. Si ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad de verla, sin dudarlo la tomaría.-lo siento muchísimo-lo abrazo, su amigo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hannah.

-Hannah, debo ir… pero… pero Hugo.

-Ve, yo me quedare con él. Inventaremos algo, ¿sí? Ahora lo importante que debes enlistarte…

-S-si…-Ron sabia que debía levantarse y buscar algunas cosas, pero su cerebro no emitía las órdenes pertinentes para que sus piernas se movieran, está conmocionado por la notica, ni un refrió tuvo Arthur Weasley en casi 30 años, siendo algo increíble viviendo en una casa con 7 hijos que incubaron una buena proporción de enfermedades y lesiones.

-Vamos Ronnie, vamos que te ayudo.-su amiga se asusto, este estaba medio perdido, Ron no hablaba mucho de su pasado, ninguno de los dos lo hacía, sabían más que nadie que la muerte cambia mucho, y por ello dejaban dejado aquellos temas y se dedicaban a vivir en una cuasi armonía, tratando que los recuerdos del ayer, no se interpusieran en el hoy. Pero esto cambiaba mucho las cosas, él padre de Ron, era una figura muy importante en la vida de él, así como toda su familia, solo que el pelirrojo no estaba preparado todavía para que estos se enteraren de los últimos sucesos de su vida.

Hannah con ese cariño de amiga, lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos fueron armara una pequeña valija en un silencio compartido.

El peque dormía tranquilo, Ron lo miraba desde la puerta, el saco de pulgas estaba durmiendo también, parecía que este al igual que su hijo, no le costaba dormir pesadamente.

-¿Qué les digo?-Ron estaba asustado, por un lado por la salud de su padre y la de su madre, y por el otro, los años pasaron y así como él cambio, seguro que también lo hicieron ellos, ¿Cuánto habían cambiado, tanto como él?

-Nada. Si eso es lo que quieres tu-respondió sabiamente su amiga-tu ve a estar con tu padre, luego veras que harás.

Ron la miro confundido.

-Tú eres dueño de tu vida Ron, más allá de lo que paso, tú decidís si quieres formar parte de la vida de ellos, y ellos de tuya. Ve, yo cuidare a Hugo. Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estoy aquí, ¿sí?

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Hannah Abbott?-sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos azules.

-Estarías perdido…-rio conciliadoramente y le dejo un momento solo a Ron con su hijo.

El pelirrojo no quiso acercarse por temor que el cachorro se despertare y su hijo con él, no le gustaba nada estar viajando sin dar un beso en la cabecita roja a Hugo. Pero debía partir lo más rápido posible, si todo salía bien, volvería pronto; vería sus padres, los tranquilizaría, vería los demás y nuevamente a su vida, con su peque.

Con un suspiro camino hacia la sala, donde Hannah tenía su mochila.

Una vez pasado la fatídica noche, al fin Molly pudo respirar tranquila cuando su marido cerca del medio día, fue trasladado por el Sanador Declan y unos ayudantes a su habitación, que previamente fue arreglada y ambientada por ella, si su Arthur estaba en estado de inconsciencia, prefería ella cuidarlo, y por gracias a Merlín, el Sanador lo entendió, ya que pensaba que Arthur saldría de su estado, si estaba rodeado de sus afectos.

Así que allí se encontraban todos sus hijos, con sus parejas, observando el tranquilo respirar del Señor Weasley, velando por que este señor tan alegre y optimista volviera a estar con ellos.

-Iré a preparar un poco de té…-dijo de pronto Molly, esperanzada que así podía ayudar un poco a sus seres queridos.

-Te ayudare mama-se levanto Ginny.

-No deja hija, quédate, quiero hacer esto- bien sabían los chicos, que cuando su madre quería preparar algo, era para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad para ella. Ellos asistieron, Bill se encontraba parado, junto a su esposa, Ginny estaba en la cama agarrando la mano de su padre, su novio apoyado en la pared cerca de ella, George y su esposa estaban sentados en unas sillas, junto a Audrey, y Percy y Charlie permanecían a su lado.

Cuando estaba llegando al primer piso, escucho como llamaban a la puerta de la cocina, ésta se apresuro, pensando que sería Hermione, ya que la chica todavía no había llegado, Molly estaba más repuesta, aliviada de que no le habían hecho nada a su esposo, pero eso significaba que Arthur estaba enfermo de tristeza, Ron hacía mucho tiempo no aparecía, y si una miserable carta al año, no les alcanzaba para saber de su último hijo.

-Querida que bue-la señora pelirroja quedo muda cuando abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina, ni en sus sueños más añorados, hubiera pasado lo que veía sus ojos, allí parado, mas grande y adulto de lo que alguna vez lo vio, estaba parado Ronald Billius Weasley.

-Ho-hola mamá-saludo con una sonrisa triste su hijo más pequeño.

El grito que dio, agradeciendo a todos los magos y santos muggles del mundo, dio la alarma a sus hijos para bajaran estrepitosamente de la habitación de su padre.

Cuando llegaron los primeros, los demás se chocaron con estos, que estaban como helados y al igual que los primeros, se quedaron en estado de shock: en la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera, Ron Weasley, -su hermano desaparecido-estaba siendo apretujado hasta el último gramo de oxigeno en su cuerpo por Molly Weasley, despues de 5 años.

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ya a estas alturas saben que trato de estar al orden del día con mis historias, pero no se puede todo rápido, además que sume esta historia, pero me gusta mucho, un Ron mas cariñoso y buen padre, en muchos fics lo muestran inseguro y con miedo a las responsabilidades, pero sabemos que él no es así, por eso, por mi cariño por el personaje de J. K. Rowling, por Ron Weasley, escribo este nuevo Fic. Gracias por los Reviews, significa que leyeron y algo les gusto, eso me pone muy contenta. Bueno a responder los comentarios._

_Fabi A. Cullen: __Si, ¿viste? Que mal, nop, Jane no es hija de Hermione, es una niña del jardín de infante de Hugo, nada mas. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, un beso._

_Soffi: __gracias, espero que sigas leyendo, besos._

_Phoebe: __gracias por comentar, ¿te gusta?, entonces nos leemos la próxima, ¡un beso!_

_PEPITOPULGARCITO:__ hola, ayyy me siento alagada, gracias por leer mis historias, yo ya estoy encantada con Hugo, je… bueno nos leemos la siguente vez, ¿si? Un besote._

_Fatti73:__ si siempre son las madres, pero en este caso quise hacerlo de esta manera, la idea salió de la escena de la peli, donde Ron tiene abrazado a Hugo, si Huguis tiene madre, pero no es Hermione, ya van a ver mas adelante. Nop Jane, la compañerita de Hugo no es hija de Herms, no es relevante en la historia. Y eso de volverá Inglaterra, espero que te guste capitulo entonces. Besos, escribirme así se si te gusto._


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia contiene personajes que son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestado para la recreación de una historia, sin ánimos de lucro, más que nada por admiración a la buena y gran escritura de la Escritora de Harry Potter.

Ron se fue, dejo atrás su vida de la Madriguera y la de sus amigos, luego de la Batalla, encontrándose ahora lejos de su hogar y con un hijo, Hugo.

**Capitulo Nº3: El Tiempo Pasado**

La impresión de los Weasley y de Harry no disminuía, estaban allí parados en el relleno de la puerta de la cocina, mientras Molly hacia su examen maternal a Ron, preguntándole miles de cosas, pero a la vez solo una "¿Cómo estás?"

-Mamá estoy bien… si tranquila…-el pelirrojo tenía mucho miedo de mirar hacia la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo noto que estaban todos sus hermanos, como lo esperaba. Sabía que en cualquier momento recibiría un porrazo de alguno de ellos, o más bien unos cuantos golpes de parte de todos.

-¿En serio estas bien hijo?-Molly dio un paso atrás y examino por última vez a su hijo, lo noto mas grande, al fin había llegado a su etapa de adulto, tenía el cabello corto, ropas normales, su cara tenia las miles de pecas que le habían heredado de Arthur y de ella como el resto de sus hijos, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo azul que recordaba, solo que ahora su miraba parecía algo afligida, pero más allá de eso parecía que él realmente estaba bien. Pues si estaba bien, ya podía darle lo que se merecía-¡¿No sa-bes co-mo nos te-nias preocu-pados?

-¡Ay suelta mama… ay… ay!-esperaba una tunda de sus hermanos, de Harry… no de su madre, cerca de ella había un trapo de cocina, lo agarro como arma para ayudarle en su tarea, era muy cómico ver como un hombre de casi la mitad más alto que su oponente se esté encorvando cubriéndose con los brazos lo que podía, del trapo acecino.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, con una sonrisa en sus caras, nadie se imagino que la primera en aporrear a Ronald, iba ser Molly, las chances estaban más echadas a Ginny o Hermione.

El primero en reaccionar y recordar que no era momento para ello fue Bill.

-Listo mamá… déjalo… vamos, sabemos que se lo merece, pero luego le sigues pegando-era todo un espectáculo, pero sabía que Ron no necesitaba en ese preciso momento un aporron.

Y antes de que el llegara a separarlos, Molly lo abrazo nuevamente a Ronald, esta vez mas fuerte.

-L-lo siento-lo dijo despacio y bajo en el oído de su madre, y el abrazo de la misma forma. Cuando su madre se soltó solo asistió con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus regordetas mejillas.

-Llegaste-Bill era el único que estaba cerca de madre e hijo, lo primero que hizo fue mirarle duramente, y luego lo abrazo.

-Al instante de leer tu carta, partí… ¿Cómo esta?-él y su hermano mayor estaban abrazados, por ello Ron no noto que los demás se fueron acercando, ya que parecía que la zona estaba libre de trapazos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-George le pregunto cortante, su mente, así como la de los demás, se debatía entre la sorpresa, la alegría, la tristeza y la rabia, la situación era extraña, arriba estaba un inconsciente Arthur Weasley acostado, y abajo, estaba el desaparecido Ron Weasley. Y parecía estar bien, parecía entero, por ello eran la alegría y la rabia. Años pasaron y allí estaba, como si fuera lo más normal, eso era la cólera, saber que Ron se adaptaba a la madriguera, a la marea de pelirrojos, casi parecía injusto que así fuera, por ello el gemelo pregunto tan rudamente.

-Eh… yo… -era un secreto que Bill supiera su localización, no quería ponerlo en la misma situación a su hermano mayor enfrente a los demás.

-Yo le escribí y le dije que viniera…-Bill, respondió antes que Ronald pudiera articular otra palabra, era mejor decirlo ya, sabía que se iban a enfadar, pero la mentira nunca llevaba a algo bueno y menos en esos momentos, donde todos tenían que estar juntos.

-¿Cómo?... ¿tu sabias?-Ginny se acerco a ellos-¿sabias donde estaba Ron en todo este tiempo?

-Si… lo sabia…-Ron amago en ayudarlo-no deja Ron, si sabía, y no podía decirlo y punto. Ademas lo importante aquí es papá, él vino a verlo.

-¿Qué esperas que te la dejemos pasar así de fácil Bill?... sabes muy bien cuanto lo buscamos-alzo la voz Charlie, le estaba subiendo el temperamento Weasley, sus orejas estaban poniéndose cada vez mas rojas.

Lo que molesto a Ron, era que hablaran de él, como si estuviera ausente o como si él era una silla más de la cocina, y aun mas que Harry estaba allí, parado por ultimo sin decir una palabra, y solo mirándolo a él.

Se estaba desatando una disputa entre los hermanos, donde la Señora Weasley trataba de calmarlos, todos estaban reclamándole a Bill, los únicos que no hablan en la habitación eran Ron y él. Cinco años pasaron, y el que fue su mejor amigo había cambiado, creció un poco más, ya no le iba alcanzar nunca en estatura, su postura era recta, pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry de este nuevo Ron, era su mirada, pensaba que si iba a poner a pedir perdón y tratar de calmar la situación para luego ponerse a gritar más que los demás, o rehuir su mirada de ellos, pero allí estaba parado en el mismo sitio, calmo, mirándolo a él fijamente, pero no con culpa, sino con decisión.

Tenían que hablar, él tenía que explicarse, tenía que decirle que había una justa razón por la cual le privo de su amistad estos años, Harry desde que conoció a Ron, desde el primer segundo supo que quería ser amigo de ese pelirrojo larguirucho, y el pelirrojo demostró que era un amigo leal en todos aquellos años de lucha, estando a su lado, quedándose junto a él, por ello debía de haber una razón muy fuerte, responsable de que Ron no haya vuelto hasta ese momento.

-¡Listo!... ¿no ven que hacen mal a su madre?-Angelina puso un alto a la discusión que tenían contra Bill. Fue cuando los demás hijos Weasley miraron a la señora y vieron mas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y con expresión de angustia. La morena estaba sostenido a su esposo para que no se abalanzara sobre su hermano mayor, mientras que intercambiaba miradas entre su suegra y su cuñada embarazada, tanto grito no le hacía bien a ella tampoco.

Ron aprovecho que el silencio de todos, y aclaro su visita.

-Yo vine a ver a papá, si Bill me escribió, si él sabía dónde estaba, pero ello es un asunto entre él y yo, no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. Sé que me quieren maldecir y pegarme, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es ver a papá… ¿mamá puedo?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma tan segura y serena en la que el pelirrojo hablo, por ello nadie protesto.

-Si hijo querido…-Molly sabía que habría tiempo que Ron pudiera expresarse y explicar su ausencia, pero ahora era imprescindible que su Arthur vea a Ronald. Tomo de su mano y lo fue guiado entre su familia para llevarlo a su marido. En el camino Bill agarro la mochila de su hermano menor, para que éste este más cómodo.

-¿Dejaremos que vaya así nomas?-Percy protesto, cuando noto que sus hermanos no se movieron de su lugar, cuando su madre y Ron pasaban a su lado.

-Sí, dejemos esto por ahora…-soltó Ginny, se sentía cansada, pero aliviada, se sentía como si se había recuperado de un largo resfrió-pero luego lo pateare-se abrazo de su novio, y con él salieron despacio de la cocina e iniciaron el camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, seguidos por los demás.-No has dicho nada, ¿estás bien?

-Si… bueno no, no estoy bien, supongo que como todos-Harry respondió, se le hacía irreal ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-Si, con ganas de darle una buena tunda…-suspiro la pelirroja.

-No, no quiero pegarle… solo quiero hablar con él-se despeino un poco, muchas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo.

A Ginny le apeno mucho ver la expresión de confusión del pelinegro, sabía que Ron era muy importante en la vida de Harry, su hermano fue el primero que lo trato bien y lo más importante su primer amigo.

-Ya hablaras con él, y luego yo lo golpeo-Harry sonrió de lado.

Estaba muy susceptible, tratando de percibir los movimientos de los demás, estaba seguro que pronto alguno de sus hermanos le lanzarían alguna maldición, seguía a su madre por aquella escalera destartalada, por aquellas que bajo miles de veces a las corridas, la mayoría persiguiendo a los gemelos por haberle usado de conejillo de india. Si le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, este lugar había sido su hogar por muchos años, se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo como un completo extraño, si se sentía raro.

-Él está durmiendo ahora… pero lo puedes verlo hijo-no conseguía que aquellas lagrimas cesaran, sabía que le estaba poniendo incomodo al pelirrojo, pero Ron no comprendía que eran lagrimas de felicidad, al fin su familia volvía a estar junta, bajo su techo.

-Está bien… ¿é-él está mejor?-se hallaban parados enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de los Señores Weasley, unos cuantos escalones más abajo estaban sus hermanos mirando, esperando.

-Sí, solo que no se despierta… has que despierte Ron, por favor hijo-su madre le apretó en brazo, este trago grueso, para ello había venido, para ello había dejado su casa, a Hugo, para ayudar a su padre, haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que su padre se recupere.

Asistió y entro al cuarto, supo desde que paso el marco que su madre no lo acompañaría, y allí estaba acostado, con su cabello rojo, prolijamente peinado, seguro que era acto de su madre, sus anteojos prolijamente apoyados en la mesa de noche, sus ojos cerrados, y a medida que Ron se acercaba, notaba que su padre había envejecido desde la última vez que lo vio. No parecía enfermo, exceptuando las manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel, parecía bien.

-Te han salido más canas papá…-fue lo primero que dijo, tenia recelo de acercarse a su lado, tenía miedo de ponerlo peor, pero le alivia verlo al fin, muchas veces deseo verlos a todos ellos, saber que era de sus vidas, compartir con ellos su dicha, pero él estaba convencido que ya era demasiado tarde para ello, él tenía su vida en otro lugar y ellos aquí. Pero su pecho se relajo un poco, y su respiración se hizo más tranquila cuando al fin se sentó a su lado.

Ron, gracias a una pequeña personita pelirroja, aprendió a ser mas demostrativo y mas receptor de los actos y sentimientos de los demás, por ello acaricio sin mucho pudor los cabellos escasos de la frente de su padre.

Estaba poniéndose viejo, si, las arrugas estaban llegando a su frente y coronilla, pero más allá de eso, para él seguía siendo él mismo de siempre. Ron acaricio con cariño a su padre.

-Perdóname papá, no quería que te pasara esto…-se acerco y beso su frente, sintió como Arthur se removió un poco en sueños.

-R-Ron…-dijo entre sueños-…hijo…

-Ya… estoy aquí… vamos papá despierta… mamá está muy preocupada por ti, los demás también… vamos ¿no quieres ver cuando me den una golpiza?...-rio bajo el pelirrojo. Nada paso, más que Arthur se acomodo mejor, más cerca de Ron y entro en un sueño profundo.

No sabía muy bien que iba a inventar, ese peque era muy astuto, ella sabía muy bien que no lo había sacado de su padre, pero ese hecho no la ayudaría a inventarse una para que Hugo no la acosara con preguntas, y se pusiera angustiado al no ver a su padre.

Estaba sentada en la cocina tomando una taza de café cargado, le preocupo mucho lo que estaba aconteciendo en Inglaterra, su amigo estuvo alejado de sus seres queridos bastante tiempo, y más allá que para algunos había transcurrido pocos años, para ella, para Ron, eran muchos.

Rápidos cambios que no dejaron que se procesen bien, tampoco que se adapten, habían acontecido, ella no estaba preparada al cambio, incluso antes que la guerra se desatare, saber que estas tranquilamente con tus amigas caminando hacia el aula, luego del desayuno, y que tu jefa de Casa venga con esa mirada que no llegas a entender muy bien del todo, y te pida que la acompañes, sentir esos retorcijones todo el camino hacia el despacho de la Profesora Sprout, sentir esa opresión, ese no es que, que algo no anda bien y que finalmente cuando estés sentada enfrente a tu profesora y ella te agarre de las manos, y te digas las palabras más temidas por ti, palabras que antes ni siquiera se pasarían por la cabeza, ver que las cosas de pronto tienen otro ritmo, que no gira de la misma forma, que la vida ya no es como la conocías, que tu madre ya no esperaría en el andén 9 ¾ para las vacaciones, que no compartirían un té y cotillearían, que no la verías nunca más, que murió por una causa que para tu punto de vista no tiene pies ni cabeza, que la mataron por maldad… si para ella los cambios fueron mucho más antes de que la guerra se desate.

Por ello entendía Ron, o tenía la idea de lo que el pelirrojo había pasado, él, en cambio que ella, siempre estuvo en el ojo del huracán, siempre al lado de Harry, cuando era una adolecente ella como muchos no entendían como ese chico Weasley era tan devoto al chico que vivió, que lo defendiera de la maneta que lo hacía, luego con un poco mas de madures, comprendió él porque de Ron de ser así, él siempre fue fiel a sus seres queridos, haría cualquier cosa por ellos, y Harry Potter para el pelirrojo nunca fue "el niño que vivo", siempre fue su amigo. Y cuando la guerra había estallado, él había partido con Harry, y con la chica que todos sospechaban que gustaba, con Hermione Granger. Y como buen Gryffindor lucho hasta el final, pero la guerra se cobro de él y su familia, se llevo a un ser querido, ella sabía lo que se sentía eso. Y cuando ellos se encontraron en California, cuando vio la tristeza y la angustia en los ojos del chico, supo del porque Ron esta allí y no en Inglaterra, al igual que ella había buscado comenzar en otro lugar.

Al principio cuando se trataban cortésmente porque eran simples conocidos, se preguntaba él porque de que Ron estuviera lejos de casa, mas allá en las circunstancias que se encontraba en aquel momento, el pelirrojo tenía su gran familia, personas que lo querían bien, ¿Por qué estaba del otro lado del océano lejos de ellos? Pero las cosas le hicieron ver que Ron, al pasar los años había acumulado mucha preocupación, mucha angustia, que a nadie mostro, era la naturaleza de él, si eres fiel a tus creencias, a tus seres queridos, y ver que constantemente estén en peligro, y saber que debía seguir luchando hasta el final, había debilitado sus defensas y más aun cuando paso lo de su hermano, no pudo cubrir todo, y algo dentro de él cambio; por ello estaba allí, lejos de su familia, comenzado en otro lugar, junto a otra persona.

Se sintió y se siente afortunada que pasaron de ser simples conocidos a buenos amigos, saber que puedes contar con alguien que paso por lo mismo que tu, que entiende el porqué de tus acciones, de tus decisiones, te reconforta, te hace sentir segura.

Ella se respaldo en él y él en ella, y Ron y Hugo se convirtieron en su familia, por ello estaba allí destornillándose los sesos pensando que le iba a decir al peque, no quería que se pusiera triste, Hugo era muy especial para ella.

-¿Que hare….?-supero frustradamente, decidió ordenar un poco eso la calmaba, pero cuando estaba camino a la sala de estar, escucho unos ladridos y cuando se acerco al pasillo un enano pelirrojo, venia en su dirección frotándose los ojitos, todo despeinado.

-¿Tía Han?...-se paro enfrente de la rubia se desperezo grande, al mejor estilo Weasley, como su tía no contestaba, un poco mas despierto miro por todos lados y busco a su padre-tía, ¿y papi?

-Eh… buen día Huguis… a ver vamos a sacar al pulgoso afuera…-para ganar un poco de tiempo, no podía creer que ella una mujer adulta este teniendo miedo de enfrentarse a un niño que todavía le faltaba cumplir 4 años.

Una vez con el cachorro afuera, Hannah creyó que el peque aclamaría por un desayuno suculento, pero cuando se dio media vuelta el estaba allí en el mismo sitio, mirándola extrañado.

-Tía, ¿Dónde ezta mi papi?-dijo mas serio.

-Bueno tu padre se tuvo que ir más temprano al trabajo peque, así que yo me quede contigo, ¿Qué pasa ya no me quieres?-"eso es bajo Hannah Abbott, usar lastima con un crio", se recrimino.

Con la inocencia del mundo, Hugo fue corriendo al encuentro de su tía, y se abrazo a sus piernas, recostando su cabecita roja en su vientre.

-No digaz ezo tiita, ¡yo te quielo mucho!-y se apretó un poco más a la chica, mientras que una rubia con cargo de conciencia le acariciaba los cabellos-ez que también quelia vel a mi papa, casi ziemple él me lleva a la ezcuela… no te pongaz tliste tía…

Hannah tenía una cara de pena, realmente no sabía que le iba a decir al niño cuando vea que su padre no volvía a la noche, sabía muy bien que a Hugo le ponía mal las noches cuando Ron no estaba, ya que él pequeño lo relacionaba con las lesiones que algunas veces vio en su padre, tenía que pensar muy bien que diría, por lo menos tenia la mañana para que su cerebro inventara algo.

-Está bien Huguis no me pongo triste, tu tampoco, ¿sí?... vamos que te preparo una rica leche achocolatada para ti, y le damos unas galletas al pulgoso escondido de tu papa, ¿sí?

-¡Zi!...-Hugo tranquilamente siguió a su tía a la cocina, le pareció muy raro que su padre no le despertara, pero seguramente lo vería en la noche.

No noto enseguida que se había quedado dormido, pero si noto otra presencia en la habitación, seguramente Hugo venia a dormir con él, así que espero que los bracitos de su peque le abrazaran por la espalda y apoyara su cabecita, pero nunca paso aquello, ¿entonces quien era esta persona que acomodaba las cortinas y dejaba que la luz entrara en su habitación? ¿Hannah?, no, ella no entraría a su habitación sin pedir permiso. ¿Quién era esta persona? Tenía que levantarse inmediatamente, busco su varita, movió su mano al costado de su cabeza, pero ella no estaba allí, en el lugar que siempre la ponía, eso lo alerto aun mas, además que aquella forma no era la de la cabecera de su cama, algo definitivamente estaba mal, tomo impulso y se levanto.

-Buenos dias hijo-Molly Weasley, su madre, estaba parada arreglando las cortinas de la habitación, esta le estaba regalando una de las más grandes sonrisas, fue cuando recordó: la carta, su padre, su llegada a Inglaterra, La Madriguera. Estaba en la habitación de sus padres, se había quedado dormido en la cama con su padre, esperando que este despertara.- ¿quieres desayunar? Tus hermanos lo estaba haciendo ahora…

Sintió como su estomago gruñía, hacía años que no probaba las tortitas de su madre, y el olor de ellas, junto a café recién hecho se colaba por la puerta, si tenía hambre, había sido una noche larga, esperando junto a su padre, preguntándose qué les diría a todos, pensando en Hugo.

-Sí, sí quiero desayunar…-pero no estaba muy a favor de desayunar junto a sus hermanos, había un monto de objetos punzantes y pesados al alcance de la mano de ellos, sin contar sus varitas-yo…

-No te debes de preocupar, ya amenace a los demás, hoy no quiero nada de peleas en mi casa, así que baja a desayunar con nosotros-Molly estaba más animada que hace años, al fin todos sus hijos estaban bajo su techo, peleando por comer más que el otro, solo faltaba Fred, pero ella sabía que él estaba en escancia, y principalmente esperaba con ansias que su Arthur despertara, y se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa a hablar de sus aparatos muggles. Si ahora estaba todo completo.

Ron se lo medito un poco, bajar ponerse una situación incómoda, porque él conocía a sus hermanos, y ninguno se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia, era un mal que venía de familia, y era seguro que por amor a Molly, iban a esperar unos 10 minutos máximos para asaltarlos con miles de preguntas, demandándole saber la verdad, la cuestión era que él no iba a decirles la verdad, no todavía, mientras que la situación de su padre se mejore, hasta que él vea que es seguro que todo estaba bien, bueno allí consideraría la posibilidad de contarles a ellos su vida.

-Está bien mamá. Ve yendo, yo me iré asearme un poco-otro signo de cambio noto la Señora Weasley, él Ron de antes estaría corriendo al desayuno y luego se preocuparía por el aseo, si ella oyó el estomago rugiente de su hijo cuando este olio la comida, Ron había cambiado, eso lo noto desde el primer momento que lo vio parado en la entrada de la cocina la noche anterior, pero la pregunta era, ¿Cuánto había cambiado?

-Está bien Ronnie, estaré abajo con los demás-acomodo la almohada de su esposo y salió de la habitación, esperanzada que Arthur despertara pronto para ver que su hijo perdido había vuelto.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo un piso y camino hasta el baño, no había signos de que alguien estaba adentro, así que se aventuro a entra, Ron recordaba en sus años en la Madriguera, la de veces que había entrado sin tocar la puerta y se había encontrado con las situaciones más absurdas e incomodas con sus hermanos. Pero esta vez no había nadie, fue derecho al lava manos, con la canilla prendida se lavo bien la cara, así el agua fría lo ayudaba a estar más despierto, se quería lavar los dientes, pero era imposible que su antiguo cepillo de dientes este allí, si él hace 5 años que no vivía a allí, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió el armario del espejo y encontró junto a los cepillos de su familia, estaba el de él. Como un simple cepillo de dietes lo podía hacer sentir así, una mezcla de nostalgia y culpa, su cepillo rojo estaba junto a los de sus hermanos, hasta estaba el de Fred, eso le dolió, su madre no había quitado ninguno de los dos, sabía que había preocupado a su madre hasta la medula, pero que ella dejara su cepillo, como si nada había pasado, eso lo dejo helado, pobre las cosas había hecho pasar a sus padres, y su padre que estaba semi-inconsciente por su culpa, tenía que ayudar a su padre, estar un poco con su madre, y luego volver, porque él no quería que su hijo sienta su ausencia, así como lo hicieron los demás, Hugo era la mayor prioridad por lejos ahora.

Hizo un hechizo de limpieza en el cepillo y luego de asearse salió dispuesto a desayunar con los demás, pero antes de bajar buscaría su abrigo, igual que sea primavera, Inglaterra era mucho más fría que lo que podía llegar ser California. Así que se apuro y subió nuevamente a la habitación de sus padres, pero cuando llego…

-¿R-ron?-Arthur Weasley se estaba moviendo, y tratando de agudizar sus ojos a falta de sus lentes no podía distinguir muy bien, pero algo en su pecho le decía que aquel hombre que estaba parado en su puerta no era otro más que su hijo pequeño, Ron.

-¿P-papá?...-Ron se quedo estático en su lugar, su padre había despertado, estaba allí haciendo un poco de malabarismos, al estar apoyado en sus codos débiles, para poder observarlo mejor-cuidado papá, estas débil, no tienes que hacer fuerza…-salió disparado hacia la cama para poder acomodar unas cuantas almohadas en el respaldo de la cama, para que su padre este más cómodo.

-¿Ron?, ¿eres Ron? Dime que eres mi hijo querido…-se agarro de su camiseta con insistencia, tenía que estar seguro que esto no era una sueño. Tenía que estar seguro que estaba viendo a su hijo.

Ron sintió tanta pena que su padre este en este estado por su culpa, así que con el mayor amor del mundo lo soltó despacio y lo acomodo en la cama para este se tranquilice y le pasó los lentes, una vez que Arthur se coloco los anteojos y lo focalizo, dijo:

-Si papá, soy Ron-sonrió triste, dejo que él lo tocara, dejo que le acariciara la mejilla, que le despeine sus cabellos jengibres y que al final este le abrace con ímpetu, y cuando este se quebró, Ron lo acuno cuando se echo a llorar.-ya estoy aquí, perdóname papá, por favor perdóname, lo siento mucho, siento que hayas pasado por eso por mi culpa.

Lloro un poco más, dejo que su hijo más pequeño lo abrazara fuerte y lo contenga, Arthur al fin noto que la falta de Ron, así como cada una de las cosas horrible que había pasado su familia esos últimos años, lo había puesto así, al fin admitió que él no era un hombre de hierro y que la tristeza y la impotencia al fin le habían llegado.

Cuando se calmo un poco más, se recostó en el regazo de Ron y dejo que este le acaricie sus cabellos, Ron sentía como cuando Hugo se enfermaba y lo único que parecía que le calmaba a su hijo eras las caricias suaves en su cabello rojizo. Así lo encontró Molly, cuando fue a ver porque su hijo no había bajado a desayunar, y vio cuando su esposo le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, recostado en el regazo de Ron.

-Mira Molly, él está aquí…-sonrió mas grande, al igual que su esposa, esta pego un grito mezclado con una carcajada y corrió a la cama y abrazo a su amado, y de paso a su hijo, que había logrado el milagro.

Se escucho una vez más un correteo de personas, todos los presentes se amontonaron en la puerta, viendo la imagen de Molly, Ron y Arthur Weasley abrazándose y lagrimeando, pero más que nada sonriendo.

-¡Papá!-fue un grito colectivo.

-¡Mis hijos!-este sonrió más grande aun, y dejo que sus hijos corrieran a la cama matrimonial, así cuando eran pequeños y era el día del padre que todo ellos trataban de hallar un espacio en la cama para darle su regalo.

Molly salió de la cama y dejo que Ginny se pusiera en su lugar, para que esta se abrazara a su padre.

-No sabes cuan preocupada estaba….-lloriqueo, mientras que Bill y Percy peleaban por estar un poco más cerca de su padre. Ron dejo espacio a sus hermanos, ya que estos, grandes como eran no podían entrar todos en la cama, pero era muy gracioso, ver como unos adultos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ginny se buscaban lugar para estar un poco más cerca de su padre.

-Gracias…-le agarro de un brazo su madre cuando esta se paró a lado de ella.

-No hice nada…-se sonrojo Ron.

-Sí que lo hiciste… volviste-le agarro mas fuerte el brazo, el pelirrojo solo supo sonreír, ya que pronto se tendría que ir.

-¿Pero porque mis otros hijos no me saludan?-Arthur se refirió a Harry, Fleur, Angelina, y Audrey, que estaban viendo la dicha de sus parejas, mientras que estos volvían a ser unos críos y estaban hablando todos a la vez, tratando de capar la atención de su padre, todos rieron, así de a poco los Weasley fueron saliendo de la cama, dejando que los demás se acercaran a la cama para saludar al patriarca de la familia.

-Pero que grande que estas-Arthur le dijo a Audrey, que fue la que se acomodo con cuidado a su lado izquierdo-pronto tendremos a otro Weasley entre nosotros… ¿Cómo estás?-y así el pelirrojo mayor demostró que estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, preocupándose por los demás, compartiendo su simpatía con los demás.

-Estoy muy bien Arthur, me alegro mucho que estés despierto, no sabes cómo has puesto de nerviosos a tus hijos, ni te digo a mi marido.

Percy se sonrojo un poco, se había comportado bastante exasperado, él lo sabía, pero era justificable, Charlie le paso un brazo por sus hombros y le zarandeo un poco, estaba muy contento de ver a su padre despierto.

-Si perdónenme-agarro fuerte las manos de Fleur y Angelina y miro con cariño a Harry-lo siento-levanto su mirada a los demás, todos ellos allí eran su familia, sabía muy bien que esta nunca sería la misma, ya que sufrió una gran pérdida, pero estaban allí, demostrándole que la vida sigue que los dolores del pasado, deben ser dejados y que deben de seguir en el presente, la vida no se detenía, al fin en su corazón Arthur lo entendió. Sus hijos y su esposa le sonrieron, Ginny y ella tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, estaban felices de saber que las cosas estaban volviendo a su estado normal.-Pero… ¿Cómo esta Fred?-le pregunto a Angelina.

-Está muy bien, creciendo fuerte y sano, ansioso de estar con su abuelo… es pura risa…-ella se rio y George también, su hijo pequeño tenía el mismo espíritu que su gemelo, se reía a todo momento.

-Sí, me gustaría verlo, al igual que mis nietas…-Fleur asistió con la cabeza, a Ron le dio un pinchazo en el corazón, su padre no sabía que tenía otro nieto, y que este llevaba su nombre, en ese momento le extrañaba horrores, como quería estar con Hugo.

-Muy bien papá, te los traeremos pronto, pero primero te tienes que componer, todavía estas débil…-el más coherente de sus hijos había hablado, Bill notaba que de a poco su padre se estaba debilitando, muchas emociones en poco tiempo, él tenía que recuperarse del todo.

-Si Bill tiene razón, te traeré un poco de comida, tienes que reponer energías, además que Ron no ha desayunado tampoco-razono Charlie

-Iré a traerles el desayuno-dijo sonriente Molly.

-Te ayudo-esta vez Molly no denegó la ayuda de su hija, así como las de nueras.

-Yo llevare a que Audrey descanse un poco-salió a relucir el responsable Percy.

-Muy bien, yo esperare aquí-bromeo Arthur, cuando sintió que Harry se estaba levantando, este no había hecho nada más que sonreír en todo momento, pero no había dicho nada-Harry, gracias…

-¿Mmm?... ¿Por qué Arthur?-le había llevado tiempo para que este se acostumbre llamado por su nombre al Señor Weasley, pero este había insistido, ya que ellos eran familia, pero había momentos que todavía se le escapaba un "Señor Weasley".

-Por traerme de vuelta a mi hijo…-sonrió viendo, como Ron se sentía fuera de lugar parado allí, mientras que veía que sus hermanos hablaban entre sí-Se que fuiste-

-No, yo no fui. Fue Bill, fue él el que sabia donde estaba Ron, yo… yo no pude hacer nada…-agacho la cabeza, eso era lo que le mantenía callado, sus millones de preguntas sin respuestas, ¿Por qué Bill sabia donde estaba Ron? ¿Cómo este lo sabía? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Bill lo sabía?

-Oh… eso es…

-¿Mmm? Perdón, ¿Qué?-eso sorprendía al pelinegro, el pelirrojo mayo agarro su mano y la apretó fuerte.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con Ron entonces?... tú también eres mi hijo Harry, estoy muy contento de verlo, estoy contento de ver a mi familia reunida-sonrió algo cansado, Arthur era un hombre callado, dejaba que su esposa se sea la que ponía mano dura, él era más del tipo observador, así es como sabia que con una mirada, sabía que Ron y Harry tenían que hablar, noto la urgencia y la nostalgia en los ojos verdes de Harry y su hijo se sentía perdido, necesitaba de Harry.

-S-si Arthur, hablare con él-sonrió Harry, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero la noche anterior en el lio de la llegada de Ron y luego con eso que él se encerró en la habitación con el Señor Weasley, no lo había visto mas, y esta mañana las cosas se adelantaron, Ron no bajo a desayunar, el grito de júbilo de la señora Weasley, y ver despierto a Arthur, las cosas iban muy rápidas, no encontró un momento para estar solo con el que fue su amigo a solas.

Una vez todos fuera de la habitación , Ron se encontró solo con su padre desayunando, los demás un poco mas aliviados y más felices que hace dias, de a poco empezaron a moverse para ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, Bill y Fleur se fueron por red floo a ver a sus pequeñas, así como George y Angelina a Fred, Percy y Audrey permanecían en la antigua habitación del pelirrojo haciendo un poco de descanso, pronto llegaría el momento de dar a luz y la chica tenía que estar lista, bueno lo mas lista que uno puede llegar a estar. Charlie al igual que Ginny y Harry se quedaron con la Señora Weasley preparando una buena comilona, ya que sus nietos vendrían más tarde, a ver a su abuelo.

-Come despacio papá-le advirtió Ron a su pare, cuando este metió un bocado grande de tortitas en su boca.

-Lo siento hijo, es que siento que no he comido por dias-no llego pronto a darse cuenta que Ron, su hijo, él que siempre se atragantaba, le estaba pidiendo que coma más despacio, miro con cuidado a su hijo, y despues de la sorpresa, noto como era el aspecto del pelirrojo. Estaba alto, bueno más alto de la última vez que lo vio, por su aspecto estaba llegando a la adultez, su quijada se definió del todo, y esa pinta de desgarbado había quedado atrás, ya que su espalda estaba recta y con los hombros encaminados, su cabello estaba corto, casi prolijo-has crecido…

Eso tomo por desprevenido a Ron, él estaba echando un ojo a la manera de comer de su padre, estaba famélico, lo notaba pero no por ello tenía que comer con tanta prisa, le podría hacer mal, sabía que era una hipocresía que él lo digiera ya que en sus años de adolescencia comía aun mas rápido, como si un hipogrifo le estuviera por robar su comida, pero con un pequeño a quien enseñar modales, como el animal que llevaba dentro se había amansado un poco y dejado que los modales tomaran lugar.

-Mmm si, puede ser…-rio nervioso.

-Te has convertido en un hombre-Arthur dejo de comer del todo, al fin su cerebro se aireo y la cordura llego, el eufuismo del momento de verlo, de despertar de ver a su familia, había disminuido bastante.

-Je gracias papá-Ron sabía muy bien por cual lado venia aquello, la pregunta era ¿le podría contar lo que aconteció en su vida todo aquellos años?... no, no podía, por lo menos ahora no, el estado de su padre no era el idóneo para que se enterara que tenía otro nieto, ni para él, como para los demás. Tenía que pensar muy bien que quería hacer, por ahora lo único que tenía en claro era que quería mantener a Hugo protegido, junto con su vida en California.

-¿Dónde has estado todos estos años hijo?-le miro intensamente, con sus ojos azules, no eran del mismo tipo de Ron, estos eran más oscuros casi como el agua profunda del mar, intensos de igual manera.

Ron deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de hacer contacto con los ojos de su padre, estos lo estaban inquietando.

-Papá no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento… tienes que descansar, todavía no estás del todo bien, además que el mediemago tiene que venir a revisarte…

-¡Dime!...-demando, todos aquellos años lejos, ¿Cuán asustado estaba su hijo? Lejos de su casa, lejos de los suyos. Pero esas divagaciones cesaron, cuando noto la mirada seria y segura de su hijo, no, Ron no estuvo asustado nunca, nunca temió, él eligió irse, algo allá donde estaba lo había convertido a ese hijo, cabezotas y algo tosco, en este hombre tranquilo, maneadle y cariñoso.- ¿Nunca sentiste miedo lejos de casa?

Le tomo desprevenido esa pregunta al chico, pero cuando noto que su padre necesitaba aquellas respuestas, tomo aire y decidió contestarlas, pero si veía que este ponía mal, dejaría e insistiría que descansara un poco.

-Un poco, al principio, pero luego deje de tener miedo-Ron recordó que dejo de tener miedo, cuando tuvo a Hugo en sus brazos por primera vez.

-¿Éstas bien donde estas?-noto que su hijo sonrió, aquella sonrisa pocas veces vio en su cara, Arthur recordó, que Ron sonreía así, cuando Harry o Hermione llegaban a salvo a la Madriguera, o de vez en cuando la muchacha castaña estaba contado algo de suma importancia. Sea donde sea que estuviere él estaba a gusto, y más que nada parecía que era feliz allí.

-Si, estoy muy bien papá…

-¿Y no nos puedes decir donde es aquello?-tanteo.

-No. Por ahora no.

-Entonces tu no volviste para quedarte…-no lo pregunto, solo sintió que estaba afirmando, algo que su hijo no se animaba decir.

-… No, no lo hice-no tenia que mentirle a su padre-… vine a verte y lu-luego me iré…

-No me gustaría aquello, ¿no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para que te quedes?...-se entristeció un poco, no esperaba que su hijo luego de volver, se vaya nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero no. Yo vine a verte, a tranquilizar un poco a mamá, pero debo volver…

-¿Es muy importante lo que tienes allá, que no te deja volver?-Arthur no sabía que era aquello que le apegaba tanto a su hijo, hasta el punto que no consideraba quedarse.

-Sí, lo es… capas con el tiempo, podamos hablar y ustedes podrán saber que es aquello…-sonrió conciliadoramente, tenían que terminar allí su charla, sino el estaría diciendo más de lo que realmente deseaba.

-Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión, y-yo no puedo hacer nada, pero me alegra que podamos hablar, ya que tu ida fue tan desprevenida, que nos asustamos mucho…-Arthur amago a sacar la bandeja de comida de su regazo, pero su hijo se le adelanto, estaba siendo mañoso, lo sabía, pero no quería que su hijo se vaya de nuevo.

-Sí, eso, les pido perdón, pero debía irme, así lo sentía en aquel entonces, pero las cartas que les envié, nunca mentí, todo lo que decía en ellas….-sonrió triste, sabía que su padre quería seguir con las preguntas, pero debía de descansar, además que él ya no podría aguantarlo por más tiempo-ahora es mejor que te deje para que descanses un poco… tranquilo, solo iré a bajo con mamá, y los demás…

-Está bien hijo, nos vemos en un rato-Arthur dejo que Ron lo arropara, le miro hasta que este se perdió por la puerta. Ron había cambiado, él tenía su vida en otro lugar, lejos de él y de Molly, era feliz… entonces si era feliz, debía dejarlo ir, ¿cierto?...

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo primero que pregunto Molly cuando vio que su hijo estaba en el relleno de la cocina, con bandeja en mano.

-Está bien, comió, y ahora dormirá un poco…-dejo la bandeja en la pileta y pronto los trastos empezaron a lavarse por arte de magia junto a los demás.

-Eso es bueno… iré a verlo… ¿estas bien aquí, si te dejo?-le pregunto bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

-¡Ey!... ¿qué somos? Un par de salvajes… deja a este con nosotros, no le haremos nada-dijo con disgusto Ginny, la pelirroja, no era de las que perdonaba rápido, y Ron la había lastimado mucho.

-Ve tranquila mamá, yo estaré bien…

-Si mamá, no le haremos nada malo a Ronnie-dijo con malicia Charlie, su hermano menor se merecía una buena golpiza, pero lejos de los ojos de su madre.

-Tranquila Molly, ve a ver Arthur, que yo no dejare que se les pase la mano a estos-rio Harry, sabía bien, al igual que Ron que como Molly estuviera fuera del radar, los hermanos Weasley no la dejarían fácil al pelirrojo.

No muy segura la Señora Weasley se fue para dentro y en la cocina se sintió que el aire cambio en un segundo, estaba denso, hasta Ron podía sentir que en cualquier momento saldrían chispitas.

-Muy bien, ahora tu tendrás una pequeña charla con nosotros-Ginny se paró de su lugar a lado de Harry y puso sus manos en la mesa.

-Sí, ven a sentarte aquí Ronald… tienes mucho que explicar…-Charlie sentado, corrió una silla que estaba a su lado, para que su hermano se sentara y desembuchara todo lo que hizo en esos años.

-Eh, si me disculpan debo ir por un momento al pueblo, luego vendré y hablaremos, ¿sí?-dijo cortante, sabía que ambos, Ginny y Charlie se estaban comportando así para intimidarlo, pero no lo lograrían, mejores habían tratado, pero no pudieron, despues de todo era un Auror entrenado.

-¡¿Qué?... noooo, tú te quedas aquí y me explicas todo-la pelirroja se estaba impacientado, le molesto mucho que Ron pasara por alto la amenaza que con Charlie le estaban poniendo.

Harry sabía que su novia se estaba enojando en serio, y no entendía como aquello no estaba aplicando miedo en Ron, si él sabía muy bien como era Ginny cuando se enojaba, pero lo que le extraño aun mas era: ¿para qué Ron quería ir al pueblo?

-¿Para qué quieres ir al pueblo?-la curiosidad era más grande.

Ron no quiso contestarle, para que no sonara feo, lo último que quería era pelearse con Harry en el tiempo que estaba allí, realmente tenía ganas de hablar con él, lo había echado mucho de menos, ¡y cómo no! Si él había sido su mejor amigo por años, sentía que con él y con Hermione tenía muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Si me disculpan, volveré en una hora…-salió sin atender a la cara incrédula de los hombres, mientras que Ginny estaba que explotaba, y sabía muy bien que ella intentaría maldecirlo, así que lo esquivo como con gran gracia a la maldición de mocomurgielagos* que su hermana le tiro.-Cuidado Ginny, la próxima me podrías acertar…

Apoyada en la mesada de la cocina estaba su hermana, con la varita en mano, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, no esperaba que Ron pudiera esquivar su maldición, y aun mas cuando este le respondía descaradamente. Y cuando estaba por tirarle otro, este desapareció.

-Grrr ¿Quién se cree que es?... y nos dejo así como si nada…-resoplo y su flequillo rojo se levanto un poco, se sentía frustrada y más que nunca malhumorada, no esperaba que su hermano respondía de esa manera, tan seguro y hasta altanera, de su punto de vista. No era el Ron que ella conocía-¿y tu dónde vas?

-A seguirlo, es extraño que Ron quiera ir al pueblo…-respondió con simpleza Harry.

-¿Por ello no protestaste?-Charlie entendió el plan de su cuñado, no lo vio venir.

-Sip, tranquila amor… dijo que volvería, así que allí podrás hacerle tu interrogatorio-acaricio la mejilla pecosa de su novia y salió al patio dispuesto a desaparecer.

Sabía que Harry lo seguiría, estaba en su naturaleza, no estaba enojado con él, por ello se apareció un poco más cerca del pueblo, arriesgaba que alguien lo viera, pero así podría caminar más rápido a su destino.

Una campanilla sonó cuando entro al local, era pequeño, como toda tienda del lugar, tenía unas mesas y sillas muy lindas, para tomar una taza de té. Un señor algo mayor lo atendió.

-Buenos dias joven, ¿Qué desea?

-Una cabina, por favor-Ron debía de llamar a su casa, calculaba que Hannah se quedaría en su casa hacer su trabajo, eso esperaba, o si no tendría que buscar una chimenea para hablar con su amiga.

-Muy bien, ¿es larga distancia?-como vio que el joven pelirrojo asistió-la 2 estará bien, entonces.

-Gracias…-con los años había aprendido a utilizar el teléfono, ya no era "feletono" para él, incluso tenia uno en casa, con Hannah trataban de tener, ambos, en sus casas cuantos objetos muggles como mágicos, además que el teléfono era una buena herramienta por Hugo, ante cualquier eventualidad. Miro en la lista de números, el número de área de California, marco junto con su número, y espero, hasta cruzo los dedos de que la rubia estuviera en su casa.

-¡¿Si?...-despues de sonar cuatro veces Hannah había atendido-¿Ron?

-¿Como sabias que yo llamaría?-sonrió, era bueno escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Porque asumí que en tu casa no había teléfono, además que no usaste la chimenea…-razono contenta de escuchar la voz de Ron.

-A veces pienso que debiste quedar en Ravenclaw, por lo inteligente que eres… o incluso en Slytherin por lo astuta…-Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ja-Ja, muy graciosillo es usted, ¿sabia? Soy una orgullosa Hufflepuff… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu padre?

-Estoy bien Han, mi padre mejorado, hoy despertó, no sabes lo contento que estoy…-al fin podía hablar con toda la franqueza del mundo, sentía que se había dejado California hace muchos dias, y no unas cuantas horas.

-Que bueno Ron, me alegro de escuchar esa noticia… ¿y tu como estas? En serio-Hannah conocía a su amigo, este debía de estar muy alterado lejos de su casa, de Hugo, y más aun estar aes de incomodo con sus familiares.

-Ufff… se ve que me conoces… estoy… Mmm no sé muy bien como estoy, te soy sincero, verle a papá mejor, verle a mamá, a todos, me dejo mal, con culpa… pero aun así no quiero cambiar nada…

-¿Cómo?...

-Que quiero que mi casa, Hugo, California, se quede como está, por lo menos hasta ahora… luego veré que hare…-se despeino un poco, decirlo en voz alta era muy bueno, saber que tenía una postura y que no dejaría aquella, lo lleno de seguridad.

-Está bien Ron, ya te lo dije tu eres dueño de tu vida, solo tú decides…-sonrió al teléfono.

-Dime, ¿Cómo está el peque?...-lo extrañaba horrores.

-Bien, en la guardería… el cachorro esta aquí echado junto a mí, mirándome con cara de pillo…

-Oh me había olvidado del pulgoso…-Ron se tapo sus ojos con su mano, sabía muy bien que ese ser indeseable, llego a su casa con intenciones de quedarse-¿no sabes si a alguien se le perdió?

-Nop, pregunte en el pueblo, no es de nadie, alguien lo abandono… ríndete Ron, sabes muy bien desde que este chiquito se encontró con Huguis, que se quedaría aquí…

-Si lo sé… bueno ahora Hugo tiene algo de compañía para jugar… ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que tenias que ir temprano a trabajar-la rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué? Siendo tan astuta para otras cosas, no inventaste nada más que aquello, que pasara cuando no vuelva esta noche…-el pelirrojo se altero un poco.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que no sabía muy bien que decirle… tendré que inventarle que te fuiste de misión-se lamento.

Ron sabía muy bien como Hugo se ponía cuando le decía esas palabras, no quería a su pequeño triste.

-Sí, tendrá que ser eso… no le va a gustar nada… pero bueno, abrázalo fuerte de mi parte-un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, a Ron le costaba un poco decir las cosas, pero contaba con Hannah, ella sabía muy bien como era él con su hijo.

-Se lo daré Ron, no te preocupes. Tratare que no se ponga mal, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaras?-no quería sonar ansiosa, pero tampoco Hugo iba a poder a soporta mucho lejos de su padre.

-No lo sé, pero espero que más de dos dias no me puede tomar, sino Hugo se enfermara o algo por el estilo, si no es él, seré yo…-suspiro cansado, cuando llegara a la Madriguera dormiría un poco, sentía que no yo había hecho de dias.

-Muy bien… te deseo suerte y mucha paciencia amigo mío-Hannah rio por sus propias palabras.

-Gracias la necesitare, no sabes cómo están mis hermanos, ahora que papá se despertó, ya quieren hacerme un interrogatorio, por poco me escape de uno hace un rato… pero pronto tendré que hablar con ellos…-no quería mentirles pero tampoco quería contarle algo que primero que nada tenía que pensarlo muy bien y con cuidado.

-Me imagino, recuerdo que tu hermana era bastante brava cuando se lo proponía, ¿y Harry y Hermione? Has hablado con ellos-Hannah sabía muy bien cuan unidos fueron esos tres, por un lado, sabía lo que todos notaban, que esos tres amigos eran más que unidos, ya que las cantidades de cosas que tuvieron que enfrentar juntos, y por otro por lado, sabia por el mismo Ron, que a veces cuando dejaba que los recuerdo lo invadiera, le contaba anécdotas graciosas de él y sus dos amigos.

-No, todavía no. A Harry lo vi, pero a Hermione…-tenia muchas ganas de verla, ver cuán cambiada estaba, saber cómo era su vida ahora, si le había perdonado. No se sentía merecedor de su perdón, pero aquel Ron que una vez fue, que la quiso con el alma, le pedía que fuera bueno y tratase de obtener el perdón de la chica, para que por lo menos quedaran en paz los dos.-pero todavía no tuve chance de hablar con él…

-Ay Ron… yo-no sabía que decirle, ya que su amigo no quería que los demás se enterasen de su vida, sospechaba que no le iba ser fácil hablar con Harry Potter.

-Lo se Han, espero que no estropee lo último que queda de mi amistad con ellos…

-No digas eso, ya verás que las cosas saldrán mejor de lo que imaginas-le alentó la rubia.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo Hannah, no sé qué haría sin ti…-Ron estaba orgulloso de tener una amiga como la rubia a su lado, sabía que muchas cosas se las debía a ella.

-Mmm no sé, pero muy bien no te iría jajajaj… un abrazo Ron-se despidió la rubia.

-Otro, un beso enorme a mi hijo, ¿sí?-con algo de tristeza se despidió de su amiga, la única que sabia como se sentía en esos momentos.

-Se lo daré. Aquí te esperaremos, Huguis, el chiquito y yo…

-Está bien, ansió en verlos, incluso al pulgoso-rio y colgó.

Sabía muy bien que solo unos minutos lo separaban de él, si no le tomo mucho desaparecerse detrás de Ron, entonces Harry se preguntaba donde se había metido, cuando apareció no lo noto cerca, era probable que se había aparecido un poco más cerca del pueblo, porque al pueblo se había ido, eso había dicho, no creía que había mentido. Recorriendo las calles de Ottery no le veía por ningún lado, era probable que el pueblo era un punto intermedio para aparecerse en otro sitio, eso debía ser, ya que mirando por cerca, no había rastro de él.

-¿Me estabas buscado?-escucho como alguien le hablaba a su espalda.

-Eh... sí, bueno yo… -no esperaba que Ron le descubriese, él solo quería saber porque se había comportado tan misteriosamente en la cocina, y si, también quería saber si siguiéndole al fin descubriría donde estuvo su amigo todos esos años.

-Sabia que me seguirías Harry, no te preocupes-rio relajado Ron, ver como el chico se ponía colorado era muy gracioso.-ya estoy volviendo, ¿caminamos juntos?

-Si…-"muy bien me descubrió, no me extraña nada, si él me conoce, sabe que si algo me intriga iré a investigarlo… pero entonces el que no le conoce soy yo….", pensó el pelinegro.

El silencio era algo incomodo, nunca hubo estos tipos de silencios entre ellos, bueno quitando los de cuarto año y uno que otra pelea alistada, pero igualmente era algo incomodo estar así con alguien a quien considerabas tu mejor amigo por años.

-Bueno…

-Yo…

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se echaron a reír a lo grande, ¿ellos, estar incómodos en la compañía del otro? ¡Jamás!

-Lo siento… no esperaba que hablar al mismo tiempo-Ron hablo, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos despues de su buena dosis de carcajadas.- ¿Cómo has estado Harry?

La pregunto desconcertó al pelinegro, de todas las preguntas en el mundo, esta no era precisamente la primera que esperaba escuchar de Ron.

-Bien,… muy bien… con Ginny por lo que ves…

-Si me alegro por los dos, ya hace mucho tiempo están juntos…

-Sí, no todos los dias son color de rosa, pero nos queremos…-se sonrojo un poco, y miro con cuidado, ya que estábamos hablando de Ron, se podría poner todo melodramático y sobreprotector, pero en vez de ello, lo encontró sonriendo amablemente.

-Que bueno, me alegro escucharlo… ¿y-ya se casaron?-le costó preguntar si el chico que fue su mejor amigo, había dado el gran paso, para ser sincero, él no esperaba que la vida se haya detenido con su marcha, mas aun esperaba que todo hayan avanzado. Como sus hermanos, por lo que oyó, no solo Bill tenía hijos, sino que George y Angelina, que parecía que se habían casado también los tenían, así como esa chica morocha, no sabía quién era, escucho su nombre: Audrey, y por lo visto era la esposa de su hermano Percy, y era obvio que estaba en cinta; cuanto había cambiado y avanzado la vida por allí.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no-se sonrojo aun mas, por la cabeza de Harry había pasado la idea de formalizar con Ginny, pero cada vez que se lo planteaba, era como si faltara algo-quiero decir todavía no… ¿y tú?-dudo en preguntar.

-No, yo no estoy casado-rio por lo bajo, su acompañante le miro extrañado, como si había dicho un tipo de chiste que ni él sabía, pero al pelirrojo le pareció muy gracioso.

Era extraño estar caminado con Ron, ¿no había mandado una carta hacia menos de tres dias, esperando que por algún milagro de Merlín, este le contestase? Le parecía muy fácil estar así, caminado con el pelirrojo, tanto que dudaba.

-¿Dónde has estado Ron?-la pregunta salió de sus labios antes que el mismo Harry supiera, pero si, aquella pregunta estaba atragantada en su boca, ya no podía retenerla por mucho tiempo.

Ron suspiro por lo bajo, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano estaría frente aquella pregunta, y no solo por parte de Harry, ya había pasado por su padre, todavía faltaba una buena cantidad de personas que querían saber aquella respuesta, pero él no la diría, si no lo dijo en 5 años, no lo la respondería así nomas en ese momento.

-Je, esa es una de las preguntas que no te puedo contestar Harry-estaban caminando despacio hacia la salida del pueblo. Pero pronto el pelirrojo sintió que el pelinegro le agarro del brazo fuertemente y lo voltea para que le haga frente.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes decirme donde estuviste?-demando algo herido, al demonio, total y absolutamente herido, había pasado 5 años sin su mejor amigo, le debía una explicación.

-Porque no, simplemente así, es mi decisión no decir de dónde vengo y porque estoy en aquel lugar… y tu ni nadie me podrá convencer de contarlo-lo dijo serio y sereno, para que las palabras entraran en Harry, y las entendiera, de una forma pacífica.-si quieres pegarme o maldecirme, como trato Ginny, bueno eres bienvenido, sé que mis hermanos lo desean desde que me vieron anoche, pues aprovecha me tienes aquí-extendió sus brazos para enfatizar-pero no diré nada que no quiera, y donde vivo y mi vida, es una de las cosas que no diré, no me importa lo que digan-en el ambiente también quedo plantado _"o lo que digas"_

-¿Con que así es la cosa?-se estaba enojando y mucho, Harry creía que se merecía un poco de consideración, despues de todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero ahí estaba Ron, bueno esa persona que tenía el gigantesco cuerpo de Ron, pero ese no era _Ron, _el que alguna vez fue su amigo, mejor amigo, este tipo era alguien a quien no conocía.

-Si así es la cosa…-dijo con una mueca de indiferencia, trato de serenarse, Harry era la última persona con la que quería pelear en ese momento. Él estaba consciente que volver a Inglaterra era más que una bomba para su familia, que le iban a atrincherar, que le iban a insultar, que se iban a enojar tanto, que hasta el podían cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero no fue así. Si, sus hermanos estaban más que enojados con él, y sabia que no había comenzado la confrontación de ellos, pero realmente a la última persona que quería enfrentarse era Harry, incluso Hermione, sabia un poco que podía esperar de ella, si desde el día que se conocieron pelearon por las cosas más tontas, sabia como manejar una discusión con ella, pero con el pelinegro, no, era distinto, contado con los dedos de una mano, fueron las veces que ellos dos se enfrentaron feo, mal. Sabía que dolería más, mucho más pelearse con Harry.

-¡Pues jodete!, me vas a dar una explicación aunque no quieras… no me obligues, porque puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo-lo amenazo, despues de todo él era un Auror, sabia de hechizos, pociones y métodos no muy amigables, para hacer hablar a las personas.

Ron rio por lo bajo, no se imaginaba que el chico digiera esas palabras, sonaba como él, cuando estaba interrogando sospechosos.

-¿Qué eres Auror?... ¿crees que puedes intimidarme?...-se acerco un poco más a él, ya le estaba cabreando esta actitud de que aquí yo soy el que mando.

-Si lo soy, en realidad, así que sé muy bien cómo puedo hacerte hablar a las personas…-aquello sonó como una amenaza, era una amenaza, lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Muy bien, Auror Potter. No voy hablar de lo que no quiera hablar, así que ese numerito que yo soy rudo, le puedes ir hacer a otro-se acerco a él, Harry le hizo frente, se miraron por un largo minuto, ambos estaban tensionados, Ron por volver, Harry porque él regreso, ambos no estaban en sus mejores momentos. Lo siguiente que paso, demostró a Harry que ese de allí que estaba mirándole con las orejas coloradas y el ceño centrado, no era él Ron que él conocía, porque este con mirada furiosa, dio un paso atrás, respiro hondo y agacho su cabeza, para cuando la levanto de nuevo, ya no tenía esa cara de trastornado. Él Ron que él conocía, seguiría discutiendo, incluso hasta podría golpearlo, pero este tipo, se calmo al instante.

Ron había aprendido a no estallar por cualquier cosa, se habían encargado de enseñarle paciencia, porque el tenia un niño. Aprendió a tenerla, a no enojarse por cosas insinuantes, o porque los demás pudieran decir o no decir de él, debía dar el ejemplo ahora, no era más un crio.- ¿Sabes qué? No voy a seguir este juego…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry un poco aturdido.

-Sí, este truco que estás haciendo, piensas que si me presionas, llegare a mi límite y explotare y te contare todo. No va a funcionar, ya te lo dije no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí para ver a mi padre, lo demás, no es de incumbencia de nadie.

Harry debía de admitir que muy en el fondo, estaba tramado de llegar al pelirrojo mediante una pelea, sabia por años de observación, que así Hermione podía llegar a sacar información a Ron, incluso él había probado la técnica, pero parecía que ya no hacia efecto. Frunció un poco más sus cejas, ese tipo no iba a decir nada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me puedes decir?-dijo más calmado, la violencia, el enfrentamiento, parecía que no iba a funcionar, se tendría que conformar con lo que Ron le diga, por lo menos por el momento.

Ron suspiro, le era difícil la situación, no le gustaba estar mintiendo, omitiendo cosas, pero su padre estaba enfermo, la cosa no daba para estar explicando sus años de ausencia, además que él no se sentía preparado para ello. Se puso en marcha de nuevo, no sintió a Harry a su lado.

-¿Vienes o qué?-el chico le miro frustrado pero le siguió-lo que te quiero decir, es esto, estoy bien, vivo tranquilo, trabajo, tengo una buena vida, una decente vida.

-Oh eso explica tanto, ¿Dónde vives? ¿De qué trabajas?...—el sarcasmo estaba en el aire.

-Nop, eso no te lo diré… pregunta otra cosa-le dijo despues de pensarlo un poco.

-… muy bien, entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-él le había dado la oportunidad de preguntar, iba aprovechar.

-… porque estaba cansado, necesitaba pensar, muchas cosas pasaron y me encontré con ganas de estar solo…-sabía muy bien que el irse y no decir nada, fue bajo, fue estúpido, pero con las cartas trato de enmendarse, él trato de hacerles entender que él estaba bien, que ellos siguieron con sus vidas.

-¿Sabías que te buscamos por todos lados?

-Sí, lo sabía, pero yo no quería ser encontrado, pareciera que aprendí mucho más de lo que pensamos de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo o con Hermione?-las frustraciones años de Harry se estaban liberando, tenía que hacerle entender por lo que paso.

-Porque… porque en ese tiempo no quiera hablar con nadie de lo que yo sentía, todos estaban tratando de superar lo de la guerra, no me parecía justo estar llorando por los rincones, cada uno batallaba una sombra distinta, por ello quise lidiar solo.

-Si yéndote, abandonando a tu familia… dejándonos-lo dijo amargamente, le miro, tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de pegarle en ese momento, pero lo dejaría para Ginny.

-Mira, se que debí hacer las cosas diferentes, pero si seguimos hablando de ellos, yo te diré un montón de "debí o no debí". Yo elegí irme, y no me arrepiento-sus ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco, era extraño, sacar aquello del pecho.

-Ja… -Harry escupió, una risa fría.

-¿Qué?... sé que piensan que soy un hijo de perra, un idiota, trol, y quien sabe más. Pero el tiempo paso, y llegue a entender que estoy muy bien donde estoy. Tengo mi vida, al igual que ustedes, solo que lejos.

-Así que esto, ¿qué es? ¿Una visita rápida? Y despues desapareces por otros cinco años-rio, ya estaban viendo el techo de la Madriguera, estaban cerca, esta conversación le estaba estresando cada vez más a Harry.

-Sí, vine a ver a mi padre, cuando Bill me escribió no dude un minuto y vine. No sé si "desapareceré otros cincos años", no sé que pasara, pero por el momento me quedo hasta que él se recupere, luego volveré a mi vida-lo dijo claro, para que ninguna duda se extraviara. Sabía que sonaba duro y sin corazón, que debía de ser un poco más abierto, y contarle porque no podía volver ahora.

-Oh eso también, ¿Cómo es que Bill sabía dónde estabas?-hasta el momento, incluso desde que vio a Ron en la puerta de la cocina parado, hasta ahora que estaba, medianamente hablando, lo de Bill era lo que más molestaba a Harry, si alguien se merecía saber donde estaba Ron todo ese tiempo era él, no otro.

-Mmm… nunca planee que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa, no por el momento, pero hace como tres años, por un descuido mío, Bill y yo nos encontramos. Que día, me golpeo frente a un grupo de personas, me pego duro, hasta la enfermería fui a parar. Me insulto, me reclamo, todo lo que mis demás hermanos, estaba esperezados de hacer. Pero luego de hablar, luego de pedirle que no digiera nada, el accedió, no de inmediato, pero lo hizo, pero con la condición que cualquier cosa mala que me pasara le escribiera, y le pedí lo mismo, que si algo malo le pasara a ustedes me avisara. Bill nunca me escribió desde entonces, se que está enojado conmigo todavía, pero con lo que le paso a papá, bueno hizo una excepción y cumplió con su promesa.

-Así que Bill solo se topo contigo… ¿tú no le diste voluntariamente tu dirección?-casi se sintió aliviado, sabía que era egoísta.

-Exacto. Mira Harry, se que tu y yo, no estamos en buenos términos, sé que no estoy en buenos términos con nadie de la Madriguera, pero por el momento es lo que hay, estoy aquí, ya saldré de sus vidas, y ustedes podrán odiarme con gusto despues, ¿sí?-sonaba rudo, sonaba cansado, pero no pudo con su cometido, al final peleo con Harry, cuando entrara a la casa lo haría con sus hermanos, al final, sabía que esa piquería de la culpa, de la bronca, saldría por todos lados, de su lado y la de ellos, pero el agua había corrido, no se podía volver el tiempo atrás, y realmente Ron no quería volver el tiempo atrás, está bien como esta.

-No te odiamos, por lo menos no yo, solo que te fuiste sin decir una palabra. De un día para el otro mi mejor amigo ya no estaba, había desaparecido, así que nos preocupamos, todavía lo estamos…-Harry era terrible hablando de sus sentimientos, Ginny llegaba comprenderlo de una manera más allá de las palabras, era fácil con ella, pero siempre le costó abrirse, ya que en su vida siempre hubo mucha porquería dando vuelta, no quería que los demás lo vieran. Pero era obvio que estaba preocupado por Ron, despues de todo era su mejor amigo.

-Se que les preocupe, me siento terrible por ello, pero les pedí que dejaran de buscarme. Y agradezco que lo hayan hecho, todos seguimos con nuestras vidas. Mira se que las cosas no son iguales, pero yo… t-te aprecio, eres por lo que me concierne todavía mi mejor amigo, solo que no hable contigo por cinco años, solo eso.

-¿Solo eso?-rio Harry, ¿solo el tiempo paso y nada más?-bueno eres muy distinto del que fue mi mejor amigo-aquello fue se sintió mal y a la vez bien, porque vio la reacción de Ron en su rostro, un poco de culpa, lo valía-… no quieres decirme dónde vives, de que trabajas, que estuviste haciendo estos años, ¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar? ¿Cómo si nada, como si este fuera una tonta pelea de críos?

-No, tampoco te estoy pidiendo perdón o misericordia. Si, no soy el mismo de antes, tu tampoco, nadie lo es. No porque ahora no te diré nada de mi vida, no significa que no lo quiera mas adelante, solo que tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas antes de contarlo.

Bueno eso si que sonaba distinto del "no voy a decir nada de mi vida o de aquello", no era un NO rotundo, parecía que Ron le iba a contar de su vida, solo faltaba esperar. Y esperar era lo tedioso del caso, cinco años espero, y ¿debía seguir esperando?

Harry le miro serio, pero no dijo nada, realmente no sabía que decirle, no era nada alentador saber que otra vez el tiempo estaba entre medio, no podía decir que estaba contento o enojado, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Ron, así que decidió callar, paso por su lado entro a la casa.

Sabía que podía haber terminado peor la discusión con el pelinegro, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, tampoco lo pretendía, pero para Ron, de los miles de escenario que se imagino, este medianamente salió bien.

Cuando entro, sintió como lo acorralaban, otra buena dosis de saliva iba a gastar, y sabia bien que iba a gritar, despues de todos, aquellos pelirrojos eran sus hermanos, y compartían sangre, sabía muy bien que un enfrentamiento Weasley se estaba armando.

El más fuerte de los hermanos Weasley es Charlie, siempre lo fue, desde que eran críos, así que los demás pensaron que él debía de sostener a Ron, cargarlo si era necesario para llevarlo al lugar de interrogación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Charlie? ¿Cargarme? Ya no tengo 8 años, no soy una bolsa de batatas, así que deja que entre a la casa…-era una de las tácticas que tenían con sus hermanos, Charlie se podía por detrás, te agarraba, los gemelos estaban delante por si debían de ayudarlo, Bill y Ginny que eran los que astutos se ponían en la puerta de la cocina para que si llegase aparecer su madre, ellos podían distraerlas, Percy nunca había participado de aquello, pero con la ausencia de un gemelo, este había tocado el lugar de a lado de George.

-¿Si?, pero si intentas escapar como en la mañana-no había señales de Harry, y por juzgar la cara de su hermana, éste había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-No escape, tenía que hacer algo en el pueblo…-paso por entre medio de Percy y George-¿Dónde planeaban interrogarme?

-Deja de hacerte el listillo, ya te libraste un buen tiempo de nosotros-Ginny estaba enojada, se notaba, aun más despues que él había esquivado su hechizo.

-No, tenia cosas que… saben que…-fue agarro un vaso de la mesaba, lo lavo bien, con su varita conjuro un chorrito de Aguamenti, y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor-vamos hacerla corta… aquí estoy… disparen…

-¿Por qué no tomas el agua de la jarra?-pregunto con bronca el gemelo.

-Porque los conozco, debe de haber alguna poción en ella, y te conozco más aun a ti, que se que en Soltigios tienes unas cuantas cosas para que me hagas hablar…-era lógico, se paso la visa siendo conejillo de india de sus hermanos.

-Así que eres todo un genio, ahora. Te vas y te conviertes en alguien mejor que nosotros-soltó enojado Charlie.

-Charlie… calma, dijimos que íbamos a manejarlo tranquilos-lo calmo Bill, muy a favor no estaba de esta intervención a Ronald, pero él no podía parar a sus hermanos.

-¿Saben qué? Siéntense, hablemos, no sé que habrán preparado, pero estoy cómodo aquí… díganme que quieren-Ron sabía muy bien que querían, la verdad, su cabeza, capas sus extremidades también, ya estaba tardando mucho en actuar, quería las declaraciones y las disputas de una buena vez, primero su padre, luego Harry, ahí estaban todos sus hermanos, ya quería terminar.

Sorpresivamente la primera que se sentó a lado de él fue Ginny, los demás la miraron extrañados, pensados que última en que sedería seria ella, pero con una sola mirada, los demás se le unieron.

-Bien estamos sentados… ahora desembucha-exigió la pelirroja.

Ron miro a sus hermanos, lo estaban tratando como si el fueran un criminal, pensando, que si otro de ellos, cualquiera, hubiera hecho lo que él hizo, estaría igual de enojado que ellos, sería el primero en estar exigiendo sin saber lo que del otra había pasado.

-Muy bien, cuando recibí la carta de Bill, contándome que papá estaba enfermo, partí inmediatamente y me vine para acá…

Los demás esperaron que siguiera, pero nada. Bill no iba a intervenir, el acordó que solo seria espectador.

-¿Y?-Percy serien hablo.

-Y eso…

-¡Deja de jurar con nosotros!-se exalto George-Dinos… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estuviste estos años?

Ron tomo aire, preparándose para decir y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez:

-Muy bien, sé muy bien como es la cosa. Quieren saber donde estuve, porque no volví, que mierda me pasa por la cabeza porque no estoy aquí con ustedes, dejando que me molesten, o me carguen, o porque no cumple es papel del hermano rabioso y famélico, fanático de los Chudley Cannons. Pues bien, espero que tengan las orejas limpias, para que les entre: no les diré donde, como y con quien o no vivo, no me importa los gritos, insultos o hechizos que prepararon para mi, ustedes ni nadie son dueños mío, yo decidí irme, si fue bajo de mi parte irme sin que les diga algo a ustedes, sé que no se justifica que la guerra había ternando, que Fred se haya muerto-a todos, en especial George, se les nublo la vista-… que mucha mierda estaba pasando todavía, no justifica… para ustedes, todos pasamos tiempos difíciles, pero para mí, era lo mejor, alejarme…

-Pero…-Percy, quiso protestar.

-No, no hay peros, yo no les estaba abandonando, yo no estaba haciéndolo pensando en que les podía lastimar más aun así, no. Yo solo quería un poco de tranquilidad para mi… la encontré, se que les moleste, pero les pedí que siguieran sus vidas, y me alegro que lo hayan hecho, porque yo también lo hice, lo hago, solo que lejos de aquí… así que por mi punto de vista, no me pueden estar reclamando.

-¡¿No podemos?-Ginny Weasley se desato-¿Cómo que no podemos? Somos tus hermanos, somos tu familia, no sabes cuánto sufrieron mamá y papá, nosotros, Hermione… Harry. Y dices que no podemos. ¡Si, si podemos!

Bill el agarro de los hombros, era uno de los pocos, junto a Percy que no estaba sentado.

Ron la miro por un largo minuto, sabía que su hermana no iba a llorar, pero su frustración estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, así que trato de su voz no sonara irritante.

-¿Piensas que no me apena saber aquello? Pues si me da mucha bronca, rabia, saber que puse en una situación así a mamá y papá, que papá este enfermo ahora, pero si esto cambia algo, honestamente no se en que, estoy con culpa de que ellos, que ustedes hayan sufrido, pero les pedí que dejaran de buscarme, les agradezco, que no siguieran haciendo, se que a mamá y a papá les costó más, pero si pides-dejo la conexión que hace unos segundos consiguió con los ojos marrones de su hermana, para mirar al resto de ellos-que me arrepientan que pida perdón porque me fui, que ruegue que me perdonen y que me dejen volver, están muy equivocados…

No podían creer, ella no lo podía creer, seria que el baldazo de agua fría correr por su cuerpo; francamente que esperaba, ¿Ginny espera que Ron se ponga a gritar, a decir miles de maldiciones, pero que al final pida por su misericordia y que ellos les perdonen? ¿Eso era lo que quería de Ronald? Y sintió vergüenza cuando muy en sus adentro la respuesta sonó como un "si". Parecía que siempre tuvo esa visión de su hermano, que cuando explotaba podía decir cualquier estupidez y luego de un tiempo volvería apenado y pedidera perdón, así se completaría el circulo y volvería a empezar, con varianzas del tipo, que si no se arrepentía rápido, ella o su madre o incluso Hermione intervendrían, y él al final haría lo correcto.

Pero este tipo era distinto, estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, tenia los mismos rasgos, el cabello granete, la misma cantidad infinita de pecas que ella y sus hermanos compartían, los ojos azules puros, los hombros anchos y aquella altura que jamás iba alcanzar, pero no era el Ron que ella conocía, que ella esperaba. Este de aquí era otro, no otro, distinto. este de aquí era un Ron maduro, un Ron crecido; un Ron crecido en otro lugar, lejos de la Madriguera, lejos de su hogar, lejos de ellos, un Ron mucho más centrado, y sabio, del que fue su hermano. El tiempo había pasado y él había evolucionado.

-Si…-cuando hablo, sintió la garganta ronca, como si no había hablando en un tiempo, sus hermanos le miraron extrañados, preguntados que diría-eso es justamente es lo que esperábamos que nos pidieras perdón, que te dejemos formar parte de la familia, ¿pero eso no es lo que aires verdad?-antes que Ron piedra contestar-ya no es eso lo que quieres, es lo que nosotros esperamos. Pero tú ya no eres ese chico…

-No, ya no lo soy…-dijo sereno, por lo menes Ginny había comprendido.

-Te podemos gritar, exigir, demandar, pero tú no nos dirás nada… nada de lo que no quieras decir, porque tú lo quieres así… porque es tu decisión.

-¡Pues una mala decisión!-golpeo la mesa George.

-No, es su decisión George, ¿no ven que él no viene a quedarse?-cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, fue cuando lo entendió.

-No, justamente eso, yo aquí vine a ver a papá, a mamá…y a ustedes, pero no significa que me quedare.

-Pero…-protesto Percy.

-Ahora no es tiempo que ustedes o yo diga que paso, francamente no estoy preparado para contarlo, pero no significa que no lo contare en algún momento, solo vine a visitar a mi padre enfermo.

No sabía si ellos había terminado de hablar, mas allá de que, la que mas hablo fue su hermana pequeña, él sabía que sus hermanos la escucharían a ella, y si Ginny entendió, pronto los demás entenderían, estaba cansado, se levanto, quería dormir un poco, ya que la verdad, la salida con los aurores, la carta de Bill, su padre, Harry, esto, lo habían agotado, quería dormir un poco.

Charlie, George y Percy, cuando vieron que Ginny, dejo que Ronald se levantara, sabían que la charla se había ternando, francamente esperaban que fuera más explosiva, que todos este gritando a este punto, pero fue muy civilizada, las palabras de sus dos hermanos pequeños quedarían dando vueltas en sus cabezas, incluso en la de Bill, Ron era otro, y ellos debían de respetar su decisión, les tomaría un poco más de tiempo hasta que aquello se amolde en sus cabezas y en sus corazones.

Cuando salió de la cocina, se encontró con su madre, Harry, Fleur, Angelina y la otra chica, la esposa de Percy, con una sola mirada en los ojos de su madre, sabía que ella había escuchado todo lo de la cocina, como los demás allí. La miro un largo rato, Ron sentía que si a alguien, si a una persona que debía perdible perdón era solo a su madre, pero era sonrió, tristemente, pero sonrió.

-Debes de estar cansado, no dormiste mucho anoche… tu cuarto esta como siempre… ve a dormir un poco-le acaricio la mejilla, ron sonrió y asistió.

-Si, eso hare, gracias-miro por última vez a los demás, y cuando miro a su amigo, vio que al fin Harry había comprendido del todo.

-Bueno esto no salió como yo lo esperaba-soltó Charlie cuando se reunieron todos en el living.

-Si, te entiendo…-soltó George que estaba ciento confortado por Angie.

Ginny negó riendo, a sus hermanos les costaría un poco mas entender, pero lo harían, Harry la estaba abrazando de la cintura. Ahora que entendía mejor a Ron, las cosas parecían más serenas, no podía decirle nada, si él había escogido irse para poder recuperarse de los acontecimientos de la guerra, y menos de que él había decidido quedarse quién sabe dónde para vivir, solo podía estar enojada con él, pero ya no era ese enojo con bronca y rencor, solo enojo, de preocupación por no saber que había sido de él durante los años pasados.

Bueno ahora ella entendía, y con vistazo a su madre y a Harry, supo que ellos también ellos habían entendido, sus hermanos con un poco de serenidad lo comprenderían… solo faltaba una persona que no sabía. ¡Ja! Que ni sabía que Ronald había vuelto, que no la había visto desde la noche en la sala de espera, y sabía muy bien que no sería bonito y pasadero para ella. Hermione todavía no sabía que Ron había vuelto, no sabía que su hermano estaba en Inglaterra, la pregunta no era si Hermione se pondría furiosa o que estaría triste de verlo, o que si ella lo extrañaba, porque savia muy bien aquellas respuestas, lo que ella se preguntaba era: ¿una vez que Hermione escuche a Ron? ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Aceparía que Ron no vino para quedarse?

-¿Qué piensas?-Harry puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Pienso… que tengo que ir a verle a Hermione-y lo miro seria.

Harry francamente no estuvo pensando mucho en Hermione en ese día, con Ron acaparando todos sus pensamientos, pero supo que Ginny tenía razón, debían ver a Hermione y prepararla.

-Vamos, te acompañare.

No sabían que podía llegar a pasar cuando ella se enterase de Ron, no sabían como ellos se comportaría, ya que ellos nunca fueron muy predecibles, cuando se trataban de ellos dos, cuando se encontraren. Lo que si sabían que no sería bueno.

**Hola gente, se que pasaron meses, pero me merecía unas buenas vacaciones, y les confesare que con las facus, medio difícil es escribir, pero aquí lo hago, a veces (muchas) no tengo ganas de sentarme a escribir, pero no signifique que me olvide de ellas, ya sabrán a esta altura que son más largos los capítulos que los que eran antes. Espero que vean que es mi esfuerzo para compensar el tiempo de ausencia.**

**Bueno como verán en este capítulo, yo siempre sentí que a Ron lo describían como medio predecible, que todos no lo tomaban muy de enserio cuando el tenia una postura, no siempre, pero algunas veces, se que todos tenemos nuestros personaje favoritos, y queremos siempre describirlos como nosotros pensamos que es mejor, y para mi, este Ron, y como en la mayoría de mis fics, es un poco mas dueño de sus opiniones y decisiones. Más aun en este fic, ya verán más adelante que paso por varias cosas, además de ser padre a tan temprana edad y estando solo.**

**El siente que ya no es parte de la Madriguera, y lo que engloba aquel concepto, con el paso de la historia, seria ver como él, como los demás, aprenden a ser una familia nuevamente, comenzando de las cenizas, de la guerra, de sus batallas personales, como aceptan y desde allí parten. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que me escriban, y para los que les gusta la historia pero aun no comentaron, por favor háganme saber sus opiniones, prometo constarlas más rápido.**

_Fatty73: hola! Bueno es tiempo que les conteste, je perdón por la demora. Ron no embarazo a una chica mientras estaba en Inglaterra, nunca engaño a Hermione, quédate tranquila. Ya me dirás que piensas de este capítulo, prometo contestarte cuando reciba tu mail, un beso, espero que te guste como va yendo la historia. Hazme saber, ¿si?_

_any-live-life: ohhh me conmueve que te haya gustado, si realmente es emotivo saber que Ron vuelva a la Madriguera, pobre de Molly, que sufrió mucho para verlo. Ahora querido saber qué opinas de este capítulo, como estoy diciendo, ahora en más responderé por mail a sus comentarios, van a ser más rápidos. Me alaga que te guste como escribo. Besos._

_Faby Aveliana Cullen: pobre, hasta tan tarde te quedaste leyendo, y yo ahora contestándome siento mal. _

_Bueno antes que nada, comprenderás que el largo del capítulo, es en recompensa por el tiempo que me toma escribirlo, ¿si? Espero que te guste este capítulo, y escríbeme, así se si te gusto, te responderé de inmediato, no como esta vez. Un beso._

_Soffi: jajaja ¿te gusto el capitulo? ¡Que bien! Nunca de los jamases mataría a Arthur, sip Huguis es lo más bello, si es una personita que te va a enamorar al instante, es un genio. Espero que te guste este capítulo, te respondo pronto, ahora sí o sí. Besos._

_Yesica7448: me siento honrada que lo leas entonces, tarde mucho en contestarte, Pero ahora contestare individualmente, cuando me llegue los mail, espero que tú me escribas. Gracias por leer la historia._

_Pepitopulgarcito: perdón, perdón, perdón. Yo contestando meses despues. Bueno antes que nada, millones de gracias por leer, espero que leas este capítulo. Si la madre de Hugo, eso esta bueno los tengo intrigados de quien es… júa júa… soy mala, mas adelante sabrán, espero que este capítulo lo leas, y escribirme así se que pansas de él. Te contestare rápido. Besos!_

_Guillermina:¡acá esta! Jajajaj si sigo, a paso lento pero sigo, espero que leas el capitulo y comentes. Un beso._

_ElaDancer-chan2: hola, creo saber que reencuentro hablas, pero aquí ese no está todavía, Ron como los demás tiene que pasar por muchas pruebas, no le sale barro al pelirrojo, y con Hermione, bueno eso se merece un capitulo solo, ¿no? Lee el capitulo y desine que opinas, ¿si?, besos._


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia contiene personajes que son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestado para la recreación de una historia, sin ánimos de lucro, más que nada por admiración a la buena y gran escritura de la Escritora de Harry Potter.

Ron se fue, dejo atrás su vida de la Madriguera y la de sus amigos, luego de la Batalla, encontrándose ahora lejos de su hogar y con un hijo, Hugo.

**Capitulo Nº4: La Madriguera es la respuesta**

Hermione sabía que debía ir a La Madriguera, pero es que tenía algo de vergüenza, por el modo que le había tratado a Percy, aunque ella pensaba que se lo merecía, igual no tendría que haber reaccionado de esa manera. Ademas estaba el hecho que había hablado de Ron, había _defendido_ a Ron, siendo que hace años no lo hacía.

Muchas (miles) de veces se había preguntado el porqué de la partida de Ronald, entendía que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, todos ellos le estaban pasando, pero Ron siempre había sido del tipo que escondía sus propias preocupaciones por el bien de los demás, de sus seres queridos. Pero si estaba tan mal, ¿Por qué no acudió a ella?, está bien, no eran novios, pero antes de cualquier cosa, eran amigos, mejores amigos, no, él escogió simplemente irse.

Obviamente estaba Harry también, pero ellos dos, ella y Ron siempre habían tenido una forma de comunicarse que con el pelinegro no había, así como ella no tenía el mismo nivel de entendimiento que tenia Ron con Harry; ella y el pelirrojo siempre hablaban de las cosas que les preocupaban solos, principalmente el tema más discutido era Harry y las veces que su vida estuvo en peligro, pero se contaban cosas que nadie sabía, como las preocupaciones por sus familias, y anécdotas de tiempos donde ellos todavía no se habían conocidos, mas allá de que siempre terminaban peleando por alguna tontería, ella siempre estuvo más cerca de Ronald, aquellos momentos, donde el chico era atento y la escuchaba y la hacía reír, Hermione sabía que por ello se había enamorado de Ron.

Pero él había escogido irse sin decir una palabra a nadie, ninguna a ella… y despues de buscarlo había llegado aquella dichosa carta, donde les pedía que no lo buscaran más, le pedía a ella que siguiera con su vida.

Y eso hizo, estudio más que nunca, salió de Hogwarts con honores, siguió con su carrera mágica, así de su lugar podía ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, desde el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas; se enfoco mucho en su vida profesional, siempre fue buena en planear cosas, seguir esquemas y eso hizo. Salía cuando Ginny y Harry se ponían muy pesados, de que no tenia vida y esas tonterías, más que nada, para que ellos no se preocuparen por ella, no quería a sus amigos angustiados, así que salía de vez en cuando; hablaba, reía, tomaba, pero hasta ahí, su prioridad era, que al día siguiente llegar temprano al Ministerio, hacer su trabajo y seguir superándose.

Ginny se quejaba de que estaba muy sola, que todavía pensaba en Ron, pero no era cierto ya que ella había decidido que no iba a sentir más nada por él, ya que él había escogido irse; si estaba sola pero no era porque quisiera, simplemente no había encontrado a alguien que le pueda seguir el ritmo, ella ya no era una chiquilla para estar perdiendo el tiempo en ir y venir con un chico.

Hasta que se topo con Justin Finch-Fletchery cuando estaba terminando sus estudios, él chico era muy inteligente, se mostro muy seguro de sí mismo y eso le gusto mucho a Hermione, salieron un par de veces hasta que decidieron ponerse de novios, fue bueno mientras duro, que fue dos años, pero a veces la castaña no entendía que le atraía del morocho, si era bueno, si era tierno, si era inteligente, pero no había algo que le llamaba extremadamente la atención de él, capas luego de dos años la chispa se había apagado, o nunca estuvo allí…, todavía no sabía muy bien, así que termino terminando con el chico.

Desde allí no estuvo más en una relación seria, más que una salida cenar con algún chico que la pelirroja y sus amigas le presentaban, no pasaba.

Ella sabía que cuando la persona que era para ella, llegara, ella sabría y todo saldría bien. Así que por el momento, se enfocaba en llegar al puesto de Jefa de Departamento, en estar con su familia y con sus amigos, ya que ellos eran las personas que mas quería.

Por ello estaban tan avergonzada, los Weasley eran como su familia, y estaban pasando por un momento difícil, donde no necesitaban que ella se comportara como una chiquilla, la cual este gritando en los pasillos de San Mungo.

Tenía que ir a La Madriguera a disculparse con todos, en especial con Percy, aunque todavía pensaba que el pelirrojo de anteojos se merecía un poco lo que le dijo, y lo mas importante de todo, ella quería saber cómo se encontraba el Señor Weasley. Arthur siempre fue muy bueno con ella, siempre le trato como su ella fuera su hija, y ella le quería como un segundo padre, le tenía muy cariño muy grande al patriarca de los Weasley.

Así que esa tarde, despues de dar vueltas y decidirse que ya era tiempo que aparezca por la Madriguera, mientras que se estaba preparando, su chimenea rugió, un fuego verde apareció de repente, y unos segundos despues Ginny salían de allí.

-¿Ginny qué haces aquí?... ¿Está todo bien?-estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga allí.

-Sí, todo, papá ya despertó…-la chica se corrió un poco y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las cenizas de sus ropas-Harry viene en camino.

-¿Mmm… pero por qué?-Hermione no entendía porque su amiga estaba allí, si su padre había despertado, ¿no tendría que estar en su casa?

Justo cuando la pelirroja estaba por contestarle, la chimenea rugió nuevamente y segundos despues Harry salía de allí.

El pelinegro imito a su novia y se limpio las cenizas, cuando este levanto su mirada, Hermione al instante supo que _algo_ había pasado, ya que la pequeña sonrisa de su amigo no llego a sus ojos preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...-camino hacia ellos, esperaba que no sea nada malo, no era algo con el Señor Weasley, ya que Ginny había dicho que había despertado y si era algo con él, Ginny no estaría allí.

-Herms…-la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá, que estaba enfrente del hogar, y tomo su mano, estirando de ella para que la castaña se sentara con ella.

-Me están asustando, díganme que es…

-Hermione, lo que te vamos a decir es algo que te va a sorprender mucho, así que quiero que te tranquilices-Harry estaba parado enfrente de las mujeres, tenía una expresión de cansado, no sabía cómo su amiga se iba a tomar la noticia de Ron.

-Ahora sí que me están asustando, ¡Harry dime!-¿no sabían que hacerla esperar, la ponía más nerviosa?

-Es Ronald-soltó Ginny, Hermione abrió tanto su boca como sus ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿había pasado algo malo con Ron? ¿Habían descubierto donde estaba? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Qué…?-él está bien Herms... él…

-Volvió Hermione-soltó rápido Harry, era mejor así, a la castaña le gustaban las cosas dichas directamente.

-¿Co-como?-"Volvió", en su cabeza solo se repetía aquella palabra, era tan extraña, como que no la llegaba a entender del todo su concepto.

-Sí, se entero lo que le paso a papá y volvió…-Ginny rio tristemente, miro a Harry y este le regreso la misma sonrisa.

Ron había vuelto, estaba en Inglaterra, estaba en La Madriguera, sus amigos le habían visto, ellos no le iban a mentir con algo así, pero ¿Cómo podía ser así de fácil? Despues de años sin saber nada de él, de un día para el otro había vuelto.

El Señor Weasley.

Claro volvió por su padre, su padre se enfermo y dejo lo tan importante que tenia quien sabe en donde, y decidió volver.

-¿Por… quiero decir cómo se entero?-su voz sonaba ronca y algo apagada, no le gustaba para nada que sonara así de afectada.

-Bill, él sabía cómo comunicarse con él…

-Sí, él le aviso, era algo que él y Ron solo compartían…-le contesto Harry algo enojado.

-Sí, Bill todavía me debe esa explicación-gruño Ginny

-¡Esperen un poco!-Hermione levanto un poco la voz, no se daban cuenta lo que estaba diciendo-me pueden explicar que está pasando…

Ginny suspiro, sabía que sería algo duro de procesar, ni que lo diga, si ella todavía estaba procesando lo que paso entre la noche anterior y esta mañana, no podía creer que veía a su hermano por la casa, o en la habitación de su padre, hablando de lo mas bien, como si nada.

-Llego anoche-Harry le contaría todo lo que había sucedido-fue un shock para todos, el único que no se sorprendió fue Bill, ya que fue él quien le escribió, despues que recibiera una tunda por parte de Molly-Hermione levanto ambas cejas, no se imagino aquello, pero con el acierto de Ginny se conformo-… estuvo con Arthur toda la noche, luego a la mañana…-el pelinegro no sabía bien si contarle su charla con Ron de camino, era la primera charla que tuvo con su amigo luego de 5 años, quería que aquello se quedara con él, aparte sabía que si Hermione y Ron se encontraban iban a tener una charla igual a la que él tuvo con el pelirrojo, no igual, seguramente mas explosiva, eso así-… hablamos con él y bueno el dijo…

-…dijo que vino a ver a papá, que estaba muy preocupado por él, le retamos, incluso le lance un maleficio, pero el muy astuto lo supo esquiar…-termino Ginny, había interrumpido a su novio, ya que se sabía lo que él le iba a contar a Hermione, la parte donde Ron les decía que vino pero que se iba, realmente no quería decirle ya a su amiga esa información, Hermione primero se tenía que hacer la idea de que Ron estaba en la Madriguera, ellos debían hablar y Ron era quien debía decirle que se iría de nuevo, nadie más, ya que así como le dijo a Harry y a sus padres y a sus hermano, su amiga tenía el derecho de escucharlo de su boca y más aun, el derecho de decirle lo que a ella se le apeteciera a Ronald.

Hermione espero que su amiga siguiera, o que Harry, pero ninguno hablo, había algo que ellos no le estaban diciendo, pero realmente no sabía si podría soportar saber más de lo que le dijeron ahora, su cabeza le apretaba, sus oídos le zumbaban, un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, uno fuerte.

-Así que tu hermano esta en Inglaterra, vino a ver a tu padre…aja…bien, me alegro-ambos, tanto Ginny como Harry, le miraron con asombro, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban-si, tu padre debe estar mejor, se despertó, ¿no? Y me imagino tu madre… me alegro por ellos, seguro que ustedes le dieron lo que se merecía a Ronald, por no escribir, se lo merece-no sabía que le habían hecho al pelirrojo, pero sintió que debía decirlo, estaba bastante cansada de pronto, el dolor de cabeza ya se instalo en ella-… así que bien, me alegro po ti Ginny, me da mucho gusto que el Señor Weasley este mejor-asistió, se paro y fue hacia la cocina en busca de una aspirina, sus amigos la siguieron de cerca.

-Herms… ¿estás bien?-Harry se acerco un poco más que su novia.

-Sí, solo que estuve trabajando hasta tarde y la cabeza me duele un poco…

-Hey, quieres algo, pudo prepárate algo-le sugiero su amiga, grandioso le estaba preocupando a Ginny, como que si la pelirroja necesita algo mas por lo cual preocuparse.

-No, con la aspirina, un buen descanso, estaré bien…

-Oh… ¿entonces no vienes con nosotros a la Madriguera?-Ginny pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, la verdad prefería quedarme, con el dolor de cabeza no seré mucho de ayuda, ya iré mañana, ¿te parece? Ya que tu padre está bien, me quedo más tranquila.

-S-sí, seguro, no hay problema, nosotros solo queríamos que supieras lo de Ron, por nosotros, así cuando lo vieras no te asustaras…

-Ja… asustarme…-dijo mas bajo la castaña-no, gracias por avisarme, ya llegare mañana con un buen hechizo para darle mi parte…-Hermione rio sin humor, Harry estaba callado, realmente no quería saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero realmente en ese momento no podía enfrentar a Ron, necesitaba preparase anímicamente.

-Está bien Herms, mañana te esperaremos allí, nosotros pasaremos la noche allí, así que cualquier cosa, nos encuentras en la Madriguera-el pelinegro le apretó uno de sus brazos, como apoyo.

-Si amiga, te veremos mañana y juntas haremos la vida imposible al idiota de mi hermano-sonrió Ginny, Hermione les había encaminado a ella y a su novio de nuevo a la chimenea, ambos tomaron polvos flu, y uno tras del otro despues de darle una sonrisa mas, desaparecieron.

No esperaba que Ron volviera, ya había dejado de preguntarse cuando este día llegaría, había noches, tarde en la oscuridad, donde ella se imaginaba que un Ron con cara de arrepentido y angustia volvía y le pedía perdón por irse, así como lo hizo esa horrorosa noche, cuando estaban en la carpa, buscando los Horrocruxes, años atrás, y ella pensaba que iba a reaccionar de una manera parecía a la de esa vez, lo insultaría, trataría de golpearlo, le haría pagar por lo que ella sufrió, y luego con el tiempo le perdonaría, y estarían bien de nuevo. Pero el tiempo que paso, dejo que esos momentos imaginarios se desvanecieran, preguntándose si alguna vez Ron iba a volver, y si lo hacía, realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y al final reacciono así: sentada en su living, mirando a la nada, con un dolor de cabeza y con nada de ganas de verlo. Quien lo diría.

Hugo no era tonto, él sabía cosas, como que se debía cepillar los dientes despues de cada comida, que no debía de hablar con extraños y mucho menos decir que en su casa tenían una chimenea que te podía llevar a donde quisiera, así como sabia eso, también entendía otras muchas cosas más, como que sabía que su papá no estaba en la oficina, sino él ya estaría allí cenado con él y su tía Han, pero no estaba, solo eran ellos dos y el perrito, seguramente estaba en algún lugar con esa capa, a él no le gustaba nada cuando su papá se ponía esa capa, porque significaba que su papá podía volver lastimado, y eso Hugo no quería.

-¿Papi zalió con eza capa?-miro a su tía, ella le miro con tristeza.

-Se podría decir que si, Huguis…-alargo su brazo y le acaricio su bracito.

-Pelo po' que no ze dezpidió de mi… ziemple lo haze…-miro a su plato, ya no tenía hambre, quería a su papá, no salchichas con puré de batatas, ni el perrito tenía ganas de jugar, estaba echado a sus pies, mirándole con sus ojos grandes, tenía su cabeza entre sus piernitas cortas.

-Cielo, no estés así, es que tuvo que salir pronto y tu no estabas, solo eso, ya verás que volverá pronto, y todo estará bien…-Hannah no sabía más que hacer, le destrozaba ver así al pelirrojito, pero ella no sabía nada de Ron, desde la llamaba de esa mañana, sabía que su amigo no iba tardar en volver, pero a Hugo le hacía mal estar lejos de su padre, nunca pasaron más de un día lejos uno del otro, el niño era muy pequeño para estar separado de Ron, y el pelirrojo no estaba preparado para dejar a su hijo por mucho tiempo, así de profunda era la relación que ellos dos compartían, seguramente que Ron se sentía de la misma manera que Hugo en esos momentos.

-¿Me lo plometez?-Hugo era la cosa más tierna del mundo.

-Si te lo prometo, ¿Qué me dices si te vas a cepillar los dientes, ponerte el pijama y yo te cuento un cuento para que te duermas?

-Zi…-un poco más animado el pelirrojito salto de su silla y fue a preparase para dormir. Algunas veces, cuando Ron salía con sus compañeros aurores de misión, y Hannah notaba que la situación le estaba costando mas al peque, ella dormía en con Hugo en la cama de su amigo, cuando el pelirrojo llegaba a su casa temprano, los encontraba a los dos durmiendo profundamente abrazados, él con cuidado se hacía lugar a lado de su hijo y dormía con ellos.

Una vez que las luces, las ventanas cerradas y los hechizos protectores estuvieran chequeados, la rubia encontró a Hugo en la cama de su papá, ya vestido en su pijama de los Chudley Cannons, que su padre le había regalado, con el pillo en sus pies.

-Mmm no se si a tu padre le va gustar enterarse de que ese pillo durmió en su cama…

-Je… tu no le dilaz tía, ¿no?…-Huguis sonio grande y puso ojitos de perrito mojado, y el cachorro le siguió, ambos eran un arma letal contra el corazón de Hannah.

-Sera nuestro secreto, muy bien que quieres ¿Un cuento muggle o uno mágico?-la rubia ya se acurruco junto al niño en la cama, este apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Uno nuevo…-dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Nuevo? ¿Cómo nuevo?

-Zi, uno que no zepa… inventado tía…¿zi?-levanto su cabecita pelirroja y espero que su tía empezara.

-Muy bien, inventado… a ver… si-sonrió sabiendo que historia contarle- había una vez en un reino muy lejano, el cual se encontraba un caballero muy valiente y leal, que estaba luchando para ayudar a su amigo el rey…

-¿Ley…de donde?-a Hugo ya le estaba gustando la historia.

-Sí, un Rey de un reino que estaba sufriendo las fechorías de un mago muy malo, este Rey temerario y bueno, con su amigo el Caballero valiente y leal, y una Hechicera inteligente y valerosa, luchaban contra este malvado mago que quería que todo el reinado caiga en la oscuridad…

-¿Y como ela el cabalelo?

-El Caballero era pelirrojo, con muchas pecas, alto y algo gruñón-Hannah rio, por lo bajo-el rey era de pelo negro como la noche, tenia anteojos y ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, y la hechicera era castaña y con cabello con muchos rulos y muy sabia, los tres eran grandes amigos, desde hacía años, siempre luchando contra los malos…

-¿Y el cabalelo tenía un cabalo?-el peque estaba acariciando la cabecita marrón del cachorro, que tenía sus orejas desparramadas, se había acercado, estaba en el hueco entre en cuerpo de Hugo y Hannah, parecía tan atento a la historia como el niño.

Hannah sonrió, a Huguis le gustaba la historia, sabía que él niño se estaba imaginando a su padre, y tan lejos de la realidad no estaba, cuando Hugo creciera, se enteraría de muchas cosas, de las valerosas cosas que su padre hizo por el mundo mágico, por sus seres queridos. El peque había preguntado si el caballero tenía un caballo, ella recordaba que Ron tenía una mascota, primero una rata, pero ella sabia quien era esa rata, años despues se entero esa historia, no le iba a poner ese horrible nombre al caballo, despues recordó a la pequeña bola de plumas que revoleteaba por la mesa de Gryffindor en las mañanas, y al pelirrojo maldiciendo, porque era muy ruidosa y escandalosa, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Tid? ¿Mig? ¡Ah sí…!-su caballo se llamaba Pig

-¿Pig?... que nomble lalo pala un cabalo tía…-

-¿Si, no? Pero este caballo llamado Pig era tan valiente como su dueño, aunque a veces era muy exaltado, era un animal de buen corazón… bueno el caballero con su valiente caballo Pig, el Rey y la Hechicera, lucharon contra el Mago Tenebroso, pasaron por muchas pruebas, descubrieron secretos, y luego de muchas batallas llegaron al enfrentamiento final, con la ayuda de las personas del Reino, pudieron derrotar al Mago Tenebroso, y en el reino volvió la luz, y los tres amigos fueron muy felices-"por lo menos eso espero", ella sabía que Ron era feliz con la vida que tenia, pero Hannah también sabía que otra hubiera sido su vida, si hubiera seguido en Inglaterra, eventualmente hubiera encontrado la felicidad su amigo, era algo que se merecía.

-Ohhh que corto el cueeeentoo…-el peque bostezo grande.

-¿Mmm, en serio? Pero si te estás durmiendo…

-Zi… mejol me duelmo… pelo quielo ezcuchal otla vez el cuento... ooootlo día-otro bostezo y se acomodo mejor a lado de su tía, el perrito también bostezo-tía…

-¿Si, Huguis?-ella estaba acariciando sus cabellos, mientras con su varita, decía un hechizo no verbal y apagaba las luces.

-Ya ze como ze va a lamar pelito… Pig…-y cerro sus ojitos-Buenaz nochez tía.

-Me gusta el nombre, creo que a tu padre también le gustara…-Hannah sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿Y Pig?-luego del almuerzo Ron se había quedado con su padre la mayor parte de la tarde, ya que vino a verlo a él, y como que no quería cruzarse con sus hermanos luego de las palabras intercambiadas esa mañana, sabía que su madre, tanto como su padre, Harry y Ginny habían entendido sus palabras, pero los demás, conociéndoles los cabeza duras que podían llegar a ser, les costaría un poco más.

Había bajado a tomar un vaso de jugo y ver si había algo para comer, en la cocina solo se encontró con su madre y Bill.

-Oh hijo, la pobrecilla murió hace dos años…-Molly agacho la mirada, recordó como la pequeña lechecita se fue apagando de a poco, sin su dueño cerca, era como que la pobre perdió las ganas de revolotear por ahí, hasta que una mañana la encontró en su jaula con los ojitos cerrados y sin respirar.

-Oh…-el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba, era una lástima, aunque la lechuza era muy ruidosa, él llego tener cariño por la bola de plumas.

-Si… ¿tu padre necesita algo?-esta amago a levantarse.

-No, él está leyendo un manual de una cortadora de césped, así que aproveche a bajar…

-¿Tú quieres algo? ¿Un té?

-No, deja que yo lo preparo mamá-otra cosa que sorprendió a Molly, que su hijo quisiera hacerse sus cosas, antes era al revés, bueno teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que lo vio, su hijo era un adolecente y ese de ahí, poniendo agua en la pava, era un hombre.

-Está bien, entonces iré un rato con su padre-se dirigió a sus dos hijos y se perdió en el relleno de la puerta de la cocina.

-Así que haces té de la fona muggle…

-¿Mmm?... si, ¿quieres?-Ron ya estaba acostumbrado hacer las cosas de la casa (la mayoría) a la forma muggle, ya que así él le podía enseñar a Hugo que las cosas no siempre son facilites, y que no hay que ser holgazán, Ron había prometido que sería un buen padre.

-Bueno, veremos cómo te sale, te diré que Fleur le sale un delicioso…-dijo tranquilo Bill, estaba contento, para que negarlo, estaba en la casa que lo vio crecer, sin ningún peligro afuera, su padre estaba recuperándose, su madre estaba aliviada, en parte porque su hermano menor estaba allí, si, estaba muy contento de que Ron estuviese en la cocina pasándole una taza de té caliente, si era un buen día.

-¿Cómo estas, como está Fleur?-el pelirrojo mayor se sorprendió un poco, pero se alegro que su hermano menor se preocupara por su familia.

-Ella está muy bien, volvió a casa a ver a las niñas-Ron asistió- tengo otra niña, ¿sabes?, se llama Dominique, tiene un año… y Vic tiene sus curiosos tres años, donde todo es nuevo y quiere saber qué es y de donde viene…-rio feliz Bill, su familia era lo más valioso de su vida, junto a Fleur y sus niñas él era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Me alegro por ustedes Bill-Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía muy bien a qué se refería su hermano, Hugo también pasó por esa fase, además de por sí que su peque era un niño muy curioso, como lo extrañaba y aun mas le dolía no poner hablar de él.

-Si, seguramente las veras mañana, Fleur pasara la noche con ellas, y mañana las traerá a ver a su abuelo-de pronto la cara de Bill se oscureció-¿t-te quedaras hasta mañana? Digo, me gustaría mucho que las conocieras, a mis hijas…

-Eh... si creo que hasta mañana me quedare, papá está mejor pero no quiero que se recaiga… si me quedo hasta mañana-"y luego volveré, Hugo ni yo duraremos mucho tiempo apartados", pensó tristemente.

-Bien, ellas quieren conocer a su tío Ron, ¿sabes?

-Me gustaría conocer a mis sobrinas… por lo que escuche y vi, tengo más que dos…-el pelirrojo recordó a la chica embarazada que estaba junto a su hermano Percy, y algo recordó de lo que su padre menciono de Fred.-papá menciono, ¿a Fred?

-Oh sí, es el recién nacido de George y Angelina, Fred II, hace unos meses nació, y Audrey, la esposa de Percy, esta por tener en unas semanas…

-Que bueno me alegro por ellos, y Angelina y George, no me sorprende mucho, digo ella siempre estuvo con él, despues de lo que paso…

-Si, todos les dijimos que era tiempo, creo que George se decepciono un poco, quería sorprendernos-rio afectuosamente, era bueno hablar con Ron, casi, casi, parecía como que no paso el tiempo, y como que su hermano pequeño no era un extraño. Bill bajo su mirada al té que aun humeaba su calorcito, recordó como lo encontró en esa reunión en Los Ángeles hace tres años, la cual su esposa no pudo acompañarle, Vic estaba enferma y él tuvo que viajar solo; recordaba que estaba hablando con unos de los duendes encargados del Banco Mágico de Estados Unidos, cuando uno de ellos quiso presentarle al Auror que había reformado algunas de las trampas más mortíferas del Banco, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Ron, los dos se quedaron de piedra mirándose, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y le grito "¡Tú gran imbécil!" y se lanzo contra él, ambos cayeron al piso, Ron tratando de cubrirse de los golpes de su hermano mayor,"¡Idiota!" "¡para Bill, deja de pegarme!", "¡Grandísimo estúpido, no sabes cuánto tiempo…!", "cálmate, deja… auh… deja de que duele", los dos estaban dando tal espectáculo que dejo a todos boca abiertos, dos hombre crecidos esparcidos por el piso peleándose y a los gritos, hasta que con la ayuda de dos aurores, Thompson bramo con voz ponente "¡Señores dejen de hacer el ridículo!", los Weasley se miraron con rabia tendidamente, pero Bill había ganado el concurso de miradas, Ron la bajo con culpa.

Luego el tipo alto, que despues se enteraría que era el jefe de su hermano, los dejo solos a los dos en una habitación, antes de irse intercambio una mirada significativa con Ron, cuando su hermano lo miro de nuevo, él no le dio tiempo que diga nada, "¿Los Ángeles, es aquí donde te escondías de nosotros?", "¿Esconderme?, yo no oculto de nadie, yo...Yo vivo aquí Bill…", "¿vives aquí?, tu tienen una casa en Inglaterra, ¿sabes cómo los dejaste todos allá?... mamá y papá están my preocupados por ti, ¡y te vengo a encontrarte en una fiesta en Los Ángeles!", "realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí, ni pensaba venir, je… me arrastraron aquí… realmente lo siento", "¿lo sientes? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo están nuestros padres, todos?" "yo les dije en una carta que dejaran de buscarme, que estoy bien" "¡claro que con la maldita carta nosotros nos teníamos que quedar tranquilos, ¿no?!", ambos se miraban con rabia, resoplaron como Weasley que son, pero Ron parecía preocupado, "¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vuelva contigo?, no lo voy hacer Bill, yo vivo aquí, tengo mis responsabilidades aquí!" "¿vives aquí? ¡No, tú tienes responsabilidad en Inglaterra, en la Madriguera!", "¡no es así, yo….!" Un hombre interrumpe, el mismo tipo que los había llevado a aquella habitación, "Señores los traje aquí para que hablara en privado, pero con sus gritos, todos igual los siguen escuchado", dijo Thompson. "Lo siento Señor, no... No quería molestar a los demás", Ron se había puesto muy ¿angustiado? "¿Quién es usted, no ve que esto es una conversación entre mi hermano y yo?", Bill se estaba molestando cada vez un poco más, este tipo interfería en que su hermano idiota le dijera porque se había escapado, "soy el jefe de tu hermano y uno de los que le puede poner en custodio si sigue comportándose de esta manera, Auror Weasley controle a su… hermano, que yo veré que puedo hacer para excusarlo" el tipo se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, compartieron una mirada más, cosa que cabreo mucho mas al pelirrojo mayor, "gracias Thompson", como se cerró la puerta Bill empujo a Ron contra la pared, "¿así que eres Auror? ¿Sabes cubrir tus marcas ahora hermanito?" seguramente por ello no pudieron encontrarlos, él, Ron no quería que lo encontraran, "¿Qué? ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta que no quiero que me encuentren?, ¿Qué no quiero volver? ¿Qué no me escape?, Bill que te entre en esa cabeza dura, me fui, no quiero volver, vivo aquí, así que tu tendrás que entendértelo", Ron ya no gritaba, enderezo los hombros, su porte quedo recto y lo dijo sin una pisca de miedo o de vergüenza, "¿y nuestros padres? ¿Tu familia?", Bill noto que el semblante de Ron flaqueo un poco, pero pronto volvió a su postura anterior, "tus amigos, ¿las personas que te quieren?, ¿qué les diré cuando vuelva?", "Les dirás que…", un golpe los interrumpió, una chica rubia era esta vez, vestida de sport, "disculpen pero… Ron sal, se está descompensando… trate pero…", "ya voy…", Ron salió disparado dejándolo sin comprender nada, la chica siguió a su hermano, eso no se iba a quedar así, cuando llego a la zona de chimeneas, se encontró con que su hermano estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo una mano en la mejilla de una muchacha de cabello negro, mientras que esta asistía, cuando se acerco mas escucho "ya nos vamos… perdóname Jake… ya nos vamos, Han te ayudara…" "Ron… tranquilo cielo… oh, Ron…", esta chica de cabello negro corto por los hombros y ojos azules, lo miro a él, parecía que sufría, su hermano se volvió y lo vio en el relleno del pasillo, parado aturdido, no entendía lo que veía "Han puedes…", señalo a la chica del banco, la rubia asistió, agarrando a la otra chica, que se mostraba frágil, fueron hacia una de las chimeneas, noto como hablaron un poco y luego fueron hacia adentro, antes que Bill pudiera escuchar a donde se dirigían Ron ya estaba de nuevo a su lado. "Perdona, Bill yo… yo no puedo ir a ningún lado… yo", "¿Quién es ella?", no quería sonar rudo, pero nunca había visto a su hermano siendo tan atento con una chica, a parte de las mujeres de su familia y Hermione, vio como su hermano vio como las llamas verdes envolvían a las mujeres, suspiro y se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, el otro pelirrojo tuvo que zarandearlo un poco para que volviera en sí, "ella es… ella es muy importante para mí, por eso no puedo volver…", "¿es tu novia? ¿Por ella no vuelves? Mamá y los demás la aceptaran, no te preocupes", si era por ello que su hermano no volvía, obligaría a todos que quisieran a la chica, "no, no es eso…yo no quiero volver, ahora mi hogar es aquí, y te pediré un gran favor, solo uno, jamás pedí nada, y lo sabes", "Ron…", "no, siempre desee muchas cosas, cosas que mamá y papá no me la podían dar, siempre desee cosas que los demás tenían, siempre quise, pero nunca pude tener nada, y no me quejaba, realmente no lo hacía, me conformaba con lo que me tocaba, pero esto, esto Bill, te lo pido, te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie que me has visto", Ron le agarro fuerte de los dos brazos, tenía la misma expresión de hace unos momento con la chica de cabellos negros, de tristeza y suplica a la vez, Bill realmente no sabía que decir, Ron tenía razón jamás fue de los que se quejo de enserio de las cosas que le toco en la vida, sabía que ser el sexto niño de una familia no debía ser fácil y lo de Harry Potter mejor amigo tampoco, seguramente, y este chico que estaba enfrente de él, le estaba implorando que lo escuchara, que le ayudara, lo miro nuevamente, Ron estaba bien vestido, parecía comido, era Auror, había gente que se preocupaba de él, se notaba que no estaba solo. "Muy bien Ronald, no diré a nadie que te vi, pero que sepas que dejaste personas muy dolidas en casa", "lo sé, pronto lo arreglare, te lo prometo, pero ahora no puedo irme… ella, ella está muy enferma Bill, yo no quiero moverme de aquí", el pelirrojo mayor no pregunto de que estaba enferma la mujer, si su hermano quería contárselo, lo hubiera mencionado, "está bien Ron, tranquilo, no diré nada, te lo aseguro", estaba incomodo, era mejor dejar todo allí, sin que estén peleando de nuevo, estaba por entrar a la fiesta de nuevo, su hermano dejo que se alejara lo suficiente, Bill antes de entrar al salón nuevamente, sin mirarlo le dijo: "será como si no te hubiera visto", "mejor…Bill avísame si algo malo pasa en casa, por favor". Tenía ganas de volver a pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la nariz de nuevo, pero lo aguanto "muy bien, hazme saber cómo" y entro.

Fue la última vez que le vio a su hermano, de eso paso tres años, y ahora ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera, ambos cumplieron sus promesas, eso era bueno.

-Eh… la mujer…

-¿Mmm mujer?-Ron estaba mirando su tasa, ya se había tomado la mitad de su té y estaba pensando en su hijo, por ello le tomo de sorpresa la pregunta.

-Si, aquella de la fiesta, que se descompuso… la chica por la que te quedaste…

-Oh…-Ron rio un poco nostálgico-Jake, Jacqueline… ella, luego de aquella vez, vivió dos meses más, Bill.

-¡¿Qué?!-realmente no quiso sonar tan sorprendido, parecía de mala educación-… eh, disculpa Ron, lo siento mucho, siento tu perdida…-Bill no sabía nada de aquella mujer, pero si recordaba como su hermano se había comportado con ella, con cariño, era una persona importante para Ronald.

El chico no respondió rápidamente, Jake era una de las personas más buenas y chistosas que había conocido, además de haberle dado el mejor regalo de todos.

Había dias que la extrañaba, preguntándose que ella haría en algunas situaciones, ¿si lo regañaría por cómo está llevando las cosas o lo apoyaría? lo que si sabía, que ella no le dejaría solo ante una situación como en la que esta, la extrañaba.

-Gracias, ya paso tiempo, estoy bien.

-¿Era por ella que te quedaste en….-el mayor miro para todos lados, pero aun no arriesgo a decir la localización de su hermano pequeño, en su casa había as orejas de lo normal (humanas y mágicas)-… en aquel lugar?

-Eh… si Bill por ella me quede, y tengo mi vida armada allá.

Cuál era el propósito de estar mintiendo, en el pasado escogió quedarse con Jake y Hugo, ellos eran todo, y luego de que Jake falleció, ya no se quería ir de su mundo, el cual lo había contenido con mucho empeño y dedicación, tenía un hijo a quien criar, un trabajo, además de que no se sentía preparado para afrontar Inglaterra todavía, no todo lo que conllevaba.

-Está bien, yo no te diré nada. Me da pena que hallas pasado solo una situación de perder a un ser querido solo, lejos de tu familia.

-No estuve solo, no te preocupes.

Cierto no estuvo solo, tenía a su peque y a su amiga Han, que siempre fue un gran soporte y una gran compañía, realmente él no sabría que haría son Hannah, ella sin pedir nada a cambio más que su amistad, se volvió parte de su reducida familia.

-Muy bien…-Bill, otra vez noto ese aire a maduro en su hermano, ¿es que no se cansaba de sorprenderse de que Ron había crecido, había madurado? Se ve que si, ya que otra vez aquí, e siente como fuera de lugar. Ya debería de dejar de sentirse así, Ron demostró desde que llego ser más centrado y sensato, que sus demás hermanos, ya era hora que este nuevo Ron dejara de sorprenderlo.

Ahora acciones que sucedieron al mismo tiempo entre la casa de Ron y la Madriguera

Era temprano, eso sabia, ya que los pajaritos no estaban cantados, pero eso no le despertó a Hugo, sino el hecho que estaba solo en la cama de su papá, ¿dónde se había ido? ¿A prepara el desayuno….? Recordó que su papá no estaba en casa, sino que se había ido de viaje con esa capa. Se entristeció un poco, deseaba con todo su corazón que volviera hoy, realmente lo extrañaba, así el con la tía Han y el perrito, podían ir a la playa a pasear, y así él le podía mostrar a su papá lo que le enseño hacer al Pig, le gustaba mucho ese nombre.

Su tía no estaba durmiendo, el perrito estaba durmiendo entre las mantas, con cuidado se levanto, refregándose uno de sus ojitos, si la tía estaba haciendo el desayuno, comería y luego iría a dormir mas, hoy no tenía ganas de jugar, quería dormir un poco más, pacas su papá llegara para cuando se despertara.

Camino descalzo, por el piso de madera, había perdido un calcetín en las profundidades de la cama, así que iba con su pijama y una media roja, cuando se acerco a la sala y vio a su tía inclinada hablando con alguien en la chimenea, siempre le llamo la atención de cómo lo hacían, pero su papá le dijo que algún día le iba explicar, cuando sea un poquito más grande, sabia como se tenía que viajar por la chimenea, lo hacía a diario, pero no como poner solo tu cabeza en la chimenea y hablar con alguien, seguro que quemaba.

Se apoyo en la pared, escondido, solo un ojito miraba la chimenea, su papá le había enseñado que no era educado escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero esperaría a que su tía terminara así le pedía que le haga tortitas para desayunar.

-¿…Ron, estás loco, si vas a llegar hoy, porque no te aguantaste a tu llegada aquí?-su tía esta hablando con su papá, él también quería hablar con él, lo extrañaba mucho.

-Si lo se Han, pero todavía no puedo volver, capas a la noche…-¿su papá todavía no iba a volver, pero por que, si estaba su cabeza estaba en la chimenea, porque no s paraba y se metía en su casa, porque no volvía?-además seré rápido, no quiero que Hugo me vea-¿su papá no quería verlo? ¿Por qué, si él no se había portado mal, le habían puesto una estrella dorada en su salita ayer? ¿O tal vez su papá le traía una sorpresa y por eso no quería que la vea? Pero él solo quería a su papá, no un regalo, se acerco un poco más. Se escucho un ladrido, Pig se había levantado.

-Debo irme, aquí están durmiendo también, por eso me arriesgue, y ese pulgoso va levantar a todos, a Hugo y a los de aquí…

-Si mejor, pero Ron debes…

-Lo se Han, volveré hoy, hoy dejo la Madriguera, extraño mucho a mi peque… nos veremos Han.

Y desapareció, su papá iba a volver hoy, ¿pero por que ya no volvía?

-¿Pig…?-su tía se estaba acercando, le iba a regañar por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Mejor se escondía, fue corriendo al baño. Espero apoyado a la puerta.

-¿Huguis? ¿Estas ahí adentro?

-Zi tía.

-Okey, cuando termines de lavarte, ven a la cocina que te hago el desayuno, ¿Qué se te antoja?

-¡Toltitas!-se lavo la cara, su papá todavía no podía volver, algo no le dejaba, por lo menos sabia donde estaba, ¿pero que era? ¿Cómo una cueva? Su papá le había enseñado que los conejos tienen madrigueras, ¿estaría en una de esas madrigueras y por eso no podía volver? La última vez él le había ayudado a sacar un conejito marrón de una madriguera a su papá para que le ayudaran a sanar una patita. Seguro que él podía ayudar a su papá otra vez, solo tenía que esperar, no quería que su tía Han se lastimara, su papá y él se ocuparían.

Todavía no había amanecido, pero aunque la cama en la que estaba, fue suya por lo menor por 18 años, ya no la encontraba comoda, le faltaba espacio, le faltaba que sea más magullada por las batallas de almohadas y los fuertes que construía con Hugo, faltaba, faltaba que este en otro lugar, en su casa, eso es lo que le faltaba.

Mejor tomaba un vaso de leche, a ver si así podía dormir un poco mas, había prometido que se quedaría a conocer a las hijas de Bill, y Fred II, que venían para el almuerzo, pero realmente tenia muchas gran de volver, ya no aguantaba estar mejor de su hijo.

No se podía ir, no sin despedirse apropiadamente esta vez, le había hecho una promesa a Bill, y su hermano realmente se había comportado como un santo con él, le debía. Hasta se había acordado de Jake, ella siempre estaba en su inconsciente, ¿cómo no?, siempre se preguntaba si Jake aprobaría como estaba criando a su hijo, Hugo a veces era tan parecido a ella, y otras salía lo bestia que saco de él, sabía que Jake se reiría grande y solo lo cargaría un poco y luego sonreiría y les doria un beso. Si pensaba en ella, ella fue una buena mujer, y a veces se preguntaba porque el destino la había llevado, pero él se quedo y debía de ser bueno y fuerte para su peque, además de que no estaba solo, esta Hannah, así que no debía de preocuparse, Hugo estaba creciendo, siendo un chico listo y bueno y muy adorable. ¡Ah Merlín como extrañaba a su peque!

¿Será que Han ya se había despertado? Era solo un momento, si todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, el podía arriesgarse un poco, en la casa solo estaban sus padres, Bill, Charlie, Ginny y Harry, sus demás se habían ido a sus casas. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación, fue bajando con cuidado, todavía recordaba que escalones eran los que rechinaban, llego a la chimenea, pensó en Hannah, en su casa, y llamo, una, dos, tres, a la cuarta, una mujer rubia con su bata estaba en el relleno de su sala, algo despeinada, y algo desconcertaba con varita en mano.

-¿Ron?...

-Buenos dias Han…-dio bajo, era temprano, pero por las dudas no iba arriesgar que alguien lo pesque.

-¿Qué haces Ron?... ¿Dónde estás…estas en la Madriguera?

-Sí, lo estoy, disculpa, pero ya no aguanto más, ¿Cómo esta Hugo?

-Él está bien Ron, solo que triste te extraña-la rubia había llegado enfrente de la chimenea, se agacho un poco, para no tener que hablar fuerte, todavía varita en mano, a Ron no le importunaba eso, ya que eso demostraba que su hijo no podía estar en mejores manos que su amiga, ella era muy atenta, y cuidaba con su vida al peque- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Hoy, ya no aguanto más-algo crujió en la casa, Ron y Hannah no hablaron por un momento, los sentidnos de Auror de Ron se activaron, miro con cuidado en la oscuridad, no había nadie, tampoco se escucho ninguna respiración de alguien invisible, otro crujido, era una ventana que no se cerró bien en la cocina.

-Lo sé, pero Ron, estás loco, si vas a llegar hoy, ¿por que no te aguantaste a tu llegada aquí?

-Si lo se Han, pero todavía no puedo volver, capas a la noche…-debia ser a la noche, realmente hoy les diría hasta luego a su familia e iria a su casa, estaba decidido, pronto, muy ponto su familia conocería a la otra parte de su familia, Hugo conocería a sus abuelos y tios, primero debía de preparar a su hijo, y luego a sus padres, asi ambas partes podrían conocerse y nadie saldría lastimado.

Cuando estaba por contarle a Hannah que se quedaría a conocer a sus sobrinos y luego se iría, escucho del lado de su amiga que el pulgoso había ladrado, realmente se había olvidado del pulgoso, pero si seguía ladrando despistaría a Hugo y si lo veía ahora dejaría todo así como estaba en la madriguera y se iría a su casa, así que antes de actuar impulsivamente.

-Debo irme, aquí están durmiendo también, por eso me arriesgue, y ese pulgoso va levantar a todos, a Hugo y a los de aquí…

-Si mejor, pero Ron debes…-su amiga se notaba algo preocupa, seguro que por el peque.

-Lo se Han, volveré hoy, hoy dejo la Madriguera, extraño mucho a mi peque… nos veremos Han.

No pudo quedarse a escuchar la despedida de su amigo, una puerta de uno de los pisos de arriba se abrió, corrió a la cocina, cuando se dio vuelta, vio a su hermano entrando en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, así que baje por un poco de leche, ¿tu?

-Sí, lo mismo…-Ginny sabía que era lo que quería su hermano, lo entendió, pero aun no se sentía con ánimos perdonar a su hermano, no todavía. Así que por ello su trato era todavía un poco frio.

-Muy bien, te dejo…-Ron sabía que su hermanan necesitaba tiempo, y lo respetaba, así que cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras, le suspendió que su hermana lo llamara.

-¿Ron?...

-¿Si, Ginny?

-Eh, yo solo… bueno, quiero decirte que hoy viene Hermione a comer con nosotros…-le aviso para que esté preparado, porque su amiga podía ser muy creativa a la hora de desquitarse con Ron, solo le advirtió.

-Oh…-Hermione, le vería hoy, realmente con lo que sucedió en los últimos dos dias, no pensó mucho en su antigua amiga, tuvo la reacción de Harry, pero aun faltaba habla con la castaña, y si Harry era se lo tomo como se lo tomo, sabía que su amiga seria un poco mas… explosiva, que almuerzo seria hoy, con suerte estaría a salvo para la noche en su casa, con su hijo-está bien, gracias Ginny.

El sol ya estaba casi en él lo más alto, anunciando que pronto seria medio día, estaba sentada en su living, vestida con unos jeans una remera verde, con el cabello suelto, y retorciendo su varita, tenía una ensalada cubierta con una hoja de platico fino, para que conservara el frio de la heladera hasta que llegara a la Madriguera. Había recibido una lechuza de su amiga ayer, contándole que se juntarían a almorzar en su casa, y que Molly quería que ella estuviese allí. Molly quería que ella le viera a Ronald. Si tenía que verlo, no podía evitarlo, no era porque no podía enfrentarlo, lo había pensado mucho el día anterior. Habían sido mejores amigos por 6 años, Ronald le debía explicación del porque se fue sin decir una palabra, lo que ella alguna vez había sentido por el pelirrojo estaba bien guardado entre sus recuerdos, y eso eran, recuerdos, pero su amistad había sido más importante, tanto que los mantuvo unidos hasta el final, tanto que cada uno de los tres daría la vida por el otro, eso era lo importante, ante esa base Ron debía de responderle el porqué se fue y no les dijo nada a ninguno de ellos, a Harry o a ella. Así que iría a la casa de los Weasley, le saludaría educadamente, como la mujer madura y correcta que era, almorzarían, y luego apartaría al pelirrojo de los demás y hablarían, como personas civilizadas, si él no lo era, no era su problema, ella avanzo, ella creció, ella siguió con su vida. Ron solo debía de decir el porqué y luego verían si su amistad podía componerse.

Había pasado la mañana junado con Pig en la sala, esperando que su tía saliera de la habitación, así él podía ir ayudar a su papá en la madriguera, no le gustaba estar mintiéndole a su tía pero, esto él sabía hacer, su papá y él lo habían hecho una vez, y no quería que su tía se lastimara.

-¿Huguis todo bien?-su tía estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, mientras que él tenía sus ladrillos de colores, sus muñecos, esparcidos por el piso del living, estaba jugando con Pig, que él era un monstro gigante que quería destruir el reino, y él era el valiente caballero que defendería el reino.

-Zi tía, zolo que tengo algo de hamble…-le sonrió, sabía bien que con esa sonrisa le podía a su tía, también funcionaba con su papá.

-Oh, si mira la hora, muy bien, ¿que se te antoja comer?-su tía se estaba levantando para irse a la cocina.

-Mmm pule de papaz con salchichas azadas, ¿zi?-junto sus manitas, y Pig salto de su escondite para poder lamerles las manitos, el cachorro llevaba unas grandes antenas con resortes de color verde, Hugo se las había ganado en la guardería, un día de disfraces, Pig mas que un mostro aterrador, lucia tierno.

-Muy bien puré y salchichas asadas será, tú te quedaras aquí jugando, nada de salir solo afuera-le dijo con dedo y esa mirada que Huguis sabía que su tía estaba hablando en serio.

-Zi tía…-no estaba bien mentirle a la tía, pero él debía de ayudar a su papá, así volvía rápido a su casa.

-Muy bien Huguis, cualquier cosa llámame y estaré aquí ¿sí?

Muy bien ahora debía de conseguir el tazón con polvos, que su padre siempre usaba para viajar por la chimenea, Hugo sabia que se llamaban "Glu" o algo así. Los polvo Glu estaban arriba de la chimenea, y el saltando no llegaba, ya algún día seria tan alto como su papá, miro por la habitación a ver que le podía ayudar alcanzar el pote. Estaba la silla del escritorio del teléfono, seguro que con eso serbia.

Hugo se dispuso a empujar con cuidado la silla sin que su tía lo escuchara, llegando a la silla, vio que Pig lo miraba curioso.

-Zhhhh, Pig caladito, tía Han no ze debe dalze cuenta, ¿zi? Caladito…-el cachorro le entendió y se sentó derechito atento a su dueño.

Muy bien, sabía que hoy volvería a su casa con moretones, se salvo de que Ginny, de sus hermanos, su madre le golpeo un poco, pero nada permanente, pero ella, ella si podía pegarle y dejarle marcas, o usar unos pájaros asesinos para hacer su tarea. Si, Hermione podía dar miedo, era brillante, pero aterradora.

Este almuerzo sería interesante, conocería a sus sobrinos, vería a Hermione, estaría con su familia y luego al fin podría ir a ver su pequeño y amado hijo, ya era tiempo que vuelva, capas cuando su padre se recupere, pudiera traer a Hugo y presentarles, pero debía prepararlos psicológicamente a todos, y en especial él mismo.

La mañana en los de sus padres se puso agitada, donde su madre se les paso mandando a todos de que la mesa debía estar puesta afuera, que las ensaladas estén siendo preparadas, que Ginny pele las batatas, no con magia, porque les sacaba mucha cascara, y hasta que sepa hacerlo bien, la pelirroja debía de hacerlo a mano, a Bill y Charlie que no jugaran con las sillas, y dejaran bien limpio el patio en donde se iban a sentar.

Ron se salvo, porque su padre demandaba su atención, algo adentro de Arthur le decía que no vería su hijo en un tiempo, y realmente él no estaba preparado para aquello.

Harry estaba escondiéndose un rato en la habitación del Señor Weasley con su amigo y su padre.

-¿Y estás preparado?

-¿Para qué?-el despistado de Ron no se había ido muy lejos, se dio cuenta Harry.

-Para cuando llegue Hermione-no iba a reconocerlo, pero Harry esperaba que de alguna manera sus amigos terminen bien la jornada, algo así como que despues de no verse en años, cuando se vean surja esa magia rara que ambos tenían cuando estaban juntos, esa cosa que los hacía atraerse uno con el otro, cosa que cuando era adolecente él odiaba, ya que lo único que deseaba el pelirrojo hacer era encerarlos a los dos para que de una vez pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Si era muy tonto de pensar en ello, más que nada se pondrían a discutir a los cuatro vientos y todos quedarían callados, pero uno puede soñar, mas allá que a él no le gustaría estar en la habitación si ellos deciden besarse hasta los codos, realmente no quería volver a pasar por ello.

-Mmm pensé que debía buscar las pociones de curación de mama, por si las dudas…

-Oh hijo, Hermione no te lastimaría, ¿o lo haría?-el Señor Weasley le miro a Harry en busca de aprobación. Arthur deseaba que su hijo y Hermione se reencuentren y se arreglen así como paso con Ron y Harry, ya que ellos tres fueron muy unidos.

-No estoy muy seguro Señor Weasley…-rio nervioso, Hermione podía dar miedo.

-Si papá, yo soy consciente que saldré un poco magullado hoy.

-Bueno mientras que hablen, Ron debes portarte como un hombre y aceptar unos canatos golpes…-rio un poco el pelirrojo mayor.

-Y si puede ser…-suspiro grande Ron.

-¡Harry Potter, baja en este momento!-Molly se dio cuenta que unos de sus ayudantes no estaba ayudando.

-Uhy te encontró, apuesto que ahora desearías que te siga tratando como un invitado en vez de uno más…-rio grande Ron, la cara que puso Harry fue un poema, no sabía que su madre podía dar más miedo a él pelinegro que un dementor.

-No, te juro que no…-Harry dejo pronto la habitación, a ver cómo podía ayudar a su suegra.

-¿Entonces hoy te irás?

-Eh, si hoy me voy papá, despues del almuerzo…-no había dicho nada, pero era algo seguro, su padre ya estaba mejor, se sentaba solo, iba al baño sin asistencia, estaba más lucido.

-Muy bien, espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto hijo…

-Sí, eso planeo papá, eso planeo.

Todo estaba en su lugar, y los demás estaban llegando, Percy y Audrey estaban sentados en uno de las sillas en el jardín hablando con Charlie, mientras que un embobado Percy acariciaba la panza de su esposa.

Ron estaba por ser introducidos a sus sobrinas, estaba nervioso, Bill le dio una gran sonrisa, estaba muy feliz que al fin sus hijas conocerían a su hermano pequeño.

-Ron quisieras que conocerás a mis niñas, ella es Victorie…-una hermosa niña de 3 años estaba recostada por la pierna de su padre, era muy parecida su madre, lago cabello rubio, facciones de veela, pero los ojos eran como los de su hermano mayor y una que otra peca se notaba en piel pálida-

-Hola Victorie, yo soy Ron…-miro nervioso a su hermano, y vio que este le sonreía con confianza- soy tu tío Ron.

-Hola, ez Vic…-dijo con mas confianza la niña, este señor que estaba enfrente de ella era hermano de su papá, pero se parecía más a su tío Charlie. Si era su tío, ya que tenía el cabello rojo como sus demás tíos, además de esa sonrisa que era como la de su papá. Avanzo un poco y subió sus dos bracitos, dejando que su vestido celeste se subiera un poco de sus rodillas.

Ron entendió que quería la niña, y se sintió más confiado, él sabía que los niños debían de confiar en uno, para que no sean tímidos. La alzo y el calzo para que ellas este sentada en su brazo flexionado y de cara a él.

-Muy bien entonces Vic, es un gusto al fin conocerte, eres preciosa…

-Glazias… ¿pol que no te conozi antes tío? ¿Dónde eztalaz?-uh una pregunta muy inteligente.

-Es que tu tío estaba de viajes Vic, ahora deja de hacer preguntas y deja que tu tío conozca a tu hermana.

-Pelo ella ez una bebe, no haze nada diveltio tío… yo ze jugal a la manzha…-rio grande, un diente estaba creciendo, a Ron le recordó a Hugo y una bola caliente se puso en pecho, apresándole un poco.

-Vic no digas eso de tu hermana, ve a saludar a tu abuela-la niña hizo amago de bajarse, así que Ron la dejo en el piso.

-Es una preciosa Bill, y muy viva…-rio el pelirrojo, era muy parecida a su cuñada.

-Sí, es un peligro a veces… pero es mi niña, y esta de aquí, que está dormida…-Bill aparto un poco de cabellos rubios, un poco más oscuros que su hermana mayor-es Dominique.

La niña era un poco más parecida a los Weasley, tenía la nariz de su humano mayor y mas pecas que su humana, pero su cabello era lacio como el de su madre.

-Se durmió en el viaje…

-Es hermosa Bill, tienes unas niñas preciosas, te felicito-a Ron le estaba hiendo difícil que no se le note que estaba con el corazón estrujado. Faltaba poco, un poco mas y ya vería a su peque,

-Gracias Ron… -Bill quería preguntarle como era su vida en Los Ángeles, sabía que la chica por la que quedo Ron, había fallecido, pero debía estar con alguien, porque su hermano parecí feliz. Pero cuando iba a preguntar su hermana apareció por detrás.

-Oh mi princesa esta durmiendo…-Ginny acaricio un poco a su sobrina-Ron… llego Hermione.

-Muy bien-se puso un poco nervioso y no ayudaba que sus hermanos le miraban con una mezcla de que él era un descubrimiento y querían ver sus primeras reacciones con una culpa y miedo a la vez, era bastante irritante, tampoco como que si Hermione era la Reina de Inglaterra.

Ambos lo miraron como si él estaba caminado a su muerte, tampoco era para tanto, realmente no se dio tiempo en pensar mucho en Hermione, si la quería ver, ya que le tenía mucho cariño, la chica había sido el amor de su vida por lo menos la mitad de su adolescencia, pero él había pasado por mucho despues de la castaña. Aun a su su estomago se revolvió un poco, porque a veces la chica no era muy predecible y menor con él. Cuando salió al patio la vio hablando con Percy y Audrey, parecía que los años no habían pasado para la castaña, aun tenía el cabello lleno de rulos, aunque un poco más corto y lo llevaba atado, su silueta todavía daría envidia a otras mujeres, y cuando esta se volteo a verlo, Ron noto que si había extrañado a Hermione, así como lo hizo a Harry, y sintió nostalgia por sus años de amigos, donde hacían todo juntos.

Hermione estaba caminado hacia él, con una bandeja en mano, con actitud decidida, y el pelirrojo sabía que podía salir de dos formas esto muy mal o muy bien, a ver como estaba su suerte ese día.

-Hola Hermione…

-Hola Ronald…-primero que nada que le sorprendió a ella fue la altura, los hombros rectos, la cara serena de el pelirrojo, esperaba que él chico rehuyera su mirada, que este refregándose las manos, signos típicos de Ron apenado, pero este tipo estaba parado recto, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada tranquila.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, ¿tu? Escuche que llegaste a ver a tu padre, que bueno, estaba bastante mal y al fin volviste a verlo…-no quiso que sonara tan agriamente, pero un poco de rabia se estaba despertando en ella.

-Si vine a visitarlo, esta mejor así que estoy contento-noto que su antigua amiga se estaba enojando, miro a su alrededor y vio que todos los ojos estaban en ellos dos, Percy y su esposa sentados le miraban, Harry y Charlie que estaban con unos manteles, su hermana y Bill en el relleno de la puerta, bueno esto era… incomodo.- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Hermione le miro asombrada, eso era lo que preguntaba, no un perdóname por irme, no quise irme, ni un podemos hablar en privado, para que los demás no vieran su charla, pero Ron le ofreció algo para tomar.

Muy bien no tendrían ahora esta conversación, seria despues del almuerzo entonces, así todos les dejaban de mirar.

-No gracias, iré a saludar a tu madre y dejar esto…-levanto un poco la bandeja de ensalada.

-Muy bien-el pelirrojo se sorprendió que la chica no le mirare furiosa o que le pegare o que le reclamare así como lo hicieron Ginny y Harry, sino que tranquilamente paso por su lado y fue hacia adentro de la casa. Si era así la cosa, sabía que hablarían un poco más tarde, Mmm y con las ganas de irse despues del almuerzo, al final parecía que lo que le dijo a Hannah esta mañana se estaba cumpliendo, iría de noche a su hogar.

Ya casi llegaba, había costado mucho correr la silla hasta el costado de la chimenea, su tía estaba tatareando en la cocina, siempre lo hacía cuando cocinaba, un poco más y llegaba a los polvos. Hugo de puntas de pies en la silla con sus bracitos estirados a no dar más, al fin había llegado al pote de polvos flu, con cuidado lo bajo y la protegió con sus manos, se sentó en la silla, escucho el mmmuummm del tatareo de su tía, Pig estaba acostado con la cabecita en sus patitas, mirando algo aburrido a la situación pero quedándose calladito como le había pedido su dueño.

-¡Zi! Al fin… Pig tú te quedaz con la tía, yo volvele con papá, sabez-con cuidado Hugo se puso enfrente del fuego que apenas estaba encendido, había quedado de la mañana temprano, agarro un puñado grande de los polvos, miro a Pig, su cachorro estaba sentado ahora mirando atento a todo.

-Tu te quedaz Pig…-el peque respiro hondo…

-¿Qué fue eso?-demando Ginny, Bill se había retirado afuera con los demás.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… esa escena en donde tú y mi hermano se comportaban como personas civilizadas-francamente la pelirroja estaba algo decepcionada, esperaba algo de chispas en el aire, un poco de fuego, algo…

-Perdona por no comportarme como una loca cavernícola Ginebra…-Hermione respondió cortante.

-No es que… no entiendo, ¿qué paso?

-Nada paso Ginny, tu lo viste, si voy hablar con Ronald, pero ahora no, dejare para despues del almuerzo, tu madre se merece eso, además que no hare un escándalo, espero que tu hermano tampoco, luego escuchare las razones de Ron…-y Hermione paso de largo a la cocina.

-Las razones… Mmm no, creo que no va a ver escándalo luego de eso…-Ginny resoplo, pero no dijo nada, salió al patio a jugar un poco con Vic.

Francamente tampoco que ella esa una bomba con reloj, como si no la conocerán… bueno si era algo, algo exaltada cuando discutía con Ron en el pasado, pero ya no era así, ella era una chica grande ahora.

-Que raro…

-¿Mmm? ¿Raro que Charlie?-la señora Weasley le mando al patio a poner las ensaladas.

-Que tu y mi hermano no estén gritándose a los cuatro vientos y destrozando la casa…-Charlie mastico un poco de pan.

-Bueno… ¿nos creen animales o qué?-dijo algo irritada.

-No, para nada, solo Ron y Hermione…

-Charlie…

-Es una broma, pero en serio Granger, pensé que no se, bueno que te pondrías un poco enfadada que Ron se vaya de nuevo, yo me puse furioso cuando lo dijo; y eso de que vino a ver a papá y se va, de hecho se va despues del almuerzo, eso me dijo mi padre…-rio y se fue con los chicos que estaban juntos hablando de algo, solo faltaba Ron que de nuevo estaba adentro su padre le llamo un momento.

Así que, así que se iría de nuevo, que no había vuelto, que solo había venido de visita, que despues de 5 años de ausencia y de preguntarse en donde estaba, y porque se había ido, ahora se iría de nuevo, se iría como el cobarde que era, como no lo vio venir, y que ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, ser amigos de nuevo, iba a escuchar sus débiles escusas pero le perdonaría

Y él planeaba tomar sus cosas e irse despues de comer, ¡típico de Ronald! ¡Escaparse cuando está asustado, cuando no le gustan las cosas! ¡Ah no pero esta no se la dejaba pasar! Una vez era suficiente, ¡que paciencia, que crecida, que madura y ocho curtos! ¡Ron la iba a escuchar! A ella no la tomaban de estúpida, no.

Muy bien, su padre estaba casi listo, tenía que preparar la silla se iba a sentar y luego iría de nuevo a arriba a buscarlo, Ron se encontraba bajando las escaleras, pensando que Hermione le había sorprendido, actuando tan maduramente, fue la única de todos en la Madriguera que lo había hecho, así que si, se quedaría hablar con ella, unas horas más, peri partiría en paz con la castaña.

Muy bien sabía que debía hacer, tirar los polvos, cerrar los ojos, estarse quietito y tratar de respirar lo menos posible ceniza, decir el nombre del lugar y ya estaba.

-Muy bien, dezeame zuelte Pig…-Hugo agarro una mochilita que había llenado de cosas que capas necesitaría para ayudar a su papá y que la había escondido detrás del sillón de su tía. Respiro hondo y lanzo el puñado de los polvos a la chimenea, de pronto unas llamarada verdes aparecieron, escucho que algo se caía de la cocina, su tía venia, entro rápido a la chimenea y dijo con convención, donde él creía que estaba su papá.

-¡A la Madliguela!-y desapareció, pudo ver a la cara de su tía con susto en la entrada de la sala.

Entro como un huracán a la casa, le iba a escuchar, idiota egoísta, ¿Dónde estaba ese tonto?

Ron iba bajando de las escaleras, vio que Hermione se acercaba con precisión a su dirección, uh, no le gustaba su mirada.

Se encontraron en medio de la sala enfrente de la chimenea.

-¿Qué es…?

-¡Tu idiota egoísta!...

-¿Eh pero que he hecho ahora?-fue un alto reflejo lo de Ron.

Se escucho gente hablando, todos se estaban dando cuenta lo que estaba por ocurrir en la sala y ninguno quería perdérselo, la pelea del año.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Pues no lo sé, debes de analizarte con un profesional Ronald Weasley!

-Hermione no se dé que hablas-ron no estaba gritando, él sabía que era peor, además no quería alterar a la chica.

-¡O no sabes! Pues que te fuiste Ronald, eso, huiste, dejaste a tu familia…

-Herms, deja que lo hablemos más tranquilos, si, solo cálmate…-y eso fue un grave, grave erro, y todos los espectadores, sus hermanos, madre y Harry lo sabían.

-¿Qué me calme?...-Hermione avanzo y hincó con rabia a Ron en el pecho, pues francamente quien era él para decirle que se calme, si no había sido amigos en 5 años, 5 años lo de que él no había estado presente, no podía decir nada, ¡nada!

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un estruendo de la chimenea y más cuando un pequeño niño pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la dirección de los que discutían.

Hugo lo primero que vio en aquel extraño lugar era a su papá, a su querido papá siendo picado por una mujer con mucho cabello, le estaba haciendo daño, ya que su papá quería apartarse de ella, pues Hugo le iba ayudar.

-¡Ehy tu deja a mi papá!-salió corriendo a la dirección de ellos.

El peque no noto que todos dejaron de respirar y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la chica que estaba lastimando a su papá.

-¿Eh….?ahuuuu…-Hermione no escucho ni vio a un niño, estaba muy ocupada agarrándose de la canilla, ya que sintió de pronto un dolor agudo allí.

-¡Hugo! ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?-Ron se agacho pronto al encuentro de su hijo que este lo abrazo fuerte, no entendía nada, ¿Cómo Hugo llego hasta allí? Miro a la chimenea… no entendía nada.

-¿Hijo?-Molly pregunto apretando con fuerza un repasador.

Ron miro a su hijo en sus brazos, miro a todos allí, Hermione estaba sentada mirando su pie y su hermana estaba al lado de ella, pero Ginny tenía la mirada en él también.

Voló por la ventana la idea de preparar a todos para presentarles a Hugo miro de nuevo a su peque que había escondido su cabecita en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí peque?-acaricio sus cabellitos rojos.

-Vine a salvarte papi…-le miro con sus ojos grandes azules cielo, sip el bulto en su corazón desapareció, estaba con su hijo y lo demás… lo demás ya no importaba.

Miro a los demás que estaban como estatuas, miro a su madre que tenia lágrimas en sus ojos castaños, suspiro grande y miro a su hijo y serio grande.

-Sí, este es mi hijo, Hugo.

Muy bien al fin pude terminar este capítulo, estoy con un gran bloqueo en la cabeza y no me salía escribir, espero que haya quedado bien, desde que comencé con la historia siempre me imagine que así seria como conocerían a Hugo y me costó muchísimo plasmarlo, así estoy entre que escribo unas páginas, dejo y sigo, hasta que me guste, a si estoy con los otros fics también, me tengo que poner en historia y a veces cuesta o no hay tiempo.

Bueno Hermione parece una egocéntrica, un poco, pero yo siempre tuve la impresión que todos dan por hecho lo que hará Ron, que pedirá perdón y que aceptarlo que los demás les dan, pero yo no lo veo así, en todas mis historias Ron no es así, no me gusta. Y así como Ginny los demás pensaron que Ron pediría el perdón de lo demás, Hermione aprenderá a ver a este nuevo y más maduro y centrado en la vida, así como los demás. No es una historia en donde desde el primer momento se ponen de novios, no, ya que hay un niño entre medio, ahora saben quien fue la madre de Hugo, pero Jacqueline va a parecer un poco mas y verán del porque Ron es más maduro. Bueno espero que le guste el capitulo hágame saberlo, ¿si? Me encanta que lean la historia, perdonen las demoras, e largo así que disfruten. ¡Besos!

_Fatty73_: ¡hola! Ya habíamos hablado voy y yo, pero te incluyo, siempre escribís, así que espero que intercambiemos palabras despues, ¿si? Un beso.

_Inmaru_: hola, gracias por leer mi historia, no me importa que te agarres con mi Ron, yo a veces lo hago con las Hermione de otros, me da un poco de bronca jajajaj, con cariño claro.

Bueno este Ron no es egoísta, sino que siempre vi que lo ponen en el papel del malo, del arrepentido, del que tiene que pedir perdón y hacer lo que los demás dicen o seguir lo que le ordenen. Y quise romper con ese molde, Ron es un tipo grande, que es dueño de sus decisiones, y no todos tienen que estar bajo un misma techo, no es así, la vida cambien, las personas cambian, y eso quiero demostrarlo con Ron, él tiñen un hijo a quien criar, no está para que sus hermanos o Harry o Hermione le estén retando o reclamándoles, además que Ron siempre se tomo todo lo que le decían. Hijo no deseado, querían una niña, que siempre le tomen de punto, que nada sea nuevo, que no le escuchen porque es muy chico, que ser el segundo porque es amigo de Harry Potter, no muy inteligente, así, este fic es un poco mas de lado de Ron. Espero que escribas con tu opinión de este capítulo, besos!

_Guillermina_: hola, un gusto, soy maría; si les hice esperar a que le vea Hermione, pero aquí esta, espero que te guste, si no voy a dejar que pase mucho de este capítulo al otro. Y algo de la madre salía a la luz.

_Renata22_: hola, me alegro que te gusten mi historia, perdona que no actualice pronto, espero que me escribas con tu opinan de este capítulo. Ron es mi personaje favorito también, se nota ¿no? Besos.

_Anónimo_: hola, gracias, ¿me decís tu nombre? Si siguiere, estoy bloqueada pero escribí un poco de Dejándome Enamorar y de Amor en la Batalla Final, falta unas páginas de cada una, pero la inspiración viene y va, por lo pronto aquí está este.

_Paola_: si siguiere escribiendo, en el tiempo que pueda, ahora estoy terminado la facu y se complica, bue, gracias por leer! Escribí de nuevo ¿sí?


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia contiene personajes que son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestado para la recreación de una historia, sin ánimos de lucro, más que nada por admiración a la buena y gran escritura de la Escritora de Harry Potter.

Ron se fue, dejo atrás su vida de la Madriguera y la de sus amigos, luego de la Batalla, encontrándose ahora lejos de su hogar y con un hijo, Hugo.

**Capitulo N°5: Hugo**

En cinco minutos todo había cambiado, de un momento para el otro él estaba preparado para la tunda de su vida, y al otro, se reúna con su peque, todo lo que Ron estaba planeando para que Hugo y su familia se conociesen, se desvaneció, él planeaba hablar pausado y tranquilo, quizás pedirle ayuda a Han para introducirle a su hijo la idea de que su pequeña familia no era tan pequeña, y luego hablar con sus familiares, así ellos se enteraban de la existencia de Hugo, pero no, el destino era muy gracioso a la hora de apurar las cosas, y allí se encontraban todos, Hugo en sus brazos escondido de tantas miradas, su madre al borde las lágrimas y los demás estupefactos.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, así que se enfocó en la persona que más le importaba, su hijo.

-¿Peque, qué haces aquí?-acaricio sus cabellos rojos, todavía atontado por la situación.

-Ez que te ezcuche con la tía Han, y cho… y cho quelia ayudalte papi-al peque se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, su papá se habia enojado con él de seguro, por la cara que habia puesto.

-¡Ehy! No, no estoy malo contigo peque… tranquilo, solo que me preocupaste, nada más, ¿sí?- seco sus lágrimas, miro a su alrededor, su madre, hermanos y Harry le miraban atentos-Hey Hugo, te quiero contar algo, ¿sí?

-Zi papi, pelo papi, ¿Qué ez ezte lugal? Cho ezcuche que eztabaz en una madligela….-Hugo miro a su alrededor, era extraña esa madriguera, no era nada parecida a la otra que estaba en la tierra y era pequeña, está más parecía una casa, si como a una sala, pero también era extraña, las paredes estaban llenas fotos de personas pelirrojas que se movían y le sonreían, los sillones eran de distinto colores, y habia algunos objetos raros que en su vida habia visto. Su padre le agarro de la mejilla y su inspección por la habitación termino, su papi tenía las cejas juntas y el ceño fruncido, significaba que algo serio le estaba por decir, así como no hablar de la magia con niños que eran muggles.

¡Con que Hugo habia escuchado la conversación que él tuvo esa mañana con Hannah! y se las ingenió para seguirle, si, este niño era digno hijo de Jake, todo un listillo y con toda la intención de que si se propone algo, lo lograba, ¡uh lo que le esperaba!

-Esta es una madriguera diferente, pero eso no importa peque, escucha bien yo te quiero presentar a unas personas, ¿sí?, ellos son… son mis familia, tu familia…-posiciono a su hijo en su cadera así podía ver mejor a los demás, fue allí cuando Hugo dejo de prestarle atención a él y la enfoco a los demás Weasleys, todos estaban callados, pareciera que todos estaban esperando que le dieran permiso para hablar, muy poco común en ellos, pero Ron estaba agradecido, no sabría cómo contener a la curiosidad de su hijo y las de sus hermanos juntas.

-¿Cómo la tía Han?-Hugo paseo su mirada entre los demás, recién se habia dado cuenta que habia tantas personas en la sala, primero solo habia prestado atención a la mujer mala que estaba molestando a su papá, pero ahora sí que estaba curioso, habia un montón de pelirrojos allí, ¡así como su papi y él!

-Si como ella, ¿quieres conocerlos?-su niño asistió entusiasmado, Ron le dio vuelta en sus brazos a Hugo, y camino habia su madre ya que era la que más cerca estaba y la que más derecho tenia de conocer al peque.

Molly estaba demostrando que era una mujer paciente, en ese preciso instante que ese niño pelirrojo habia cruzado su chimenea, supo en su alma y corazón que ese pequeño era parte de ella, parte de su familia, y estaba siendo paciente, paciente hasta el momento que Ronald le diera permiso de entrar en la vida de ese precioso niño, así que cuando ambos la miraron con aquellos ojos azules idénticos y bondadosos, supo que ese pequeño pasaba a la lista de personas que defendería y amaría con locura por toda su vida.

Así también fue como entendió muchas cosas, primero que nada a su hijo Ron y porque habia cambiado tanto y porque defendía tanto su privacidad y su vida, estaba protegiendo a su hijo, y eso ella entendía muy bien, lo triste era él porqué lo hacía, pero ella no era quien para juzgar, lo único que estaba haciendo Ron era proteger a su familia. Y con una mirada, supo que ese niño era la vida y devoción de Ronald, y Molly sintió una oleada de cálido confort, al saber que su hijo tenía a una persona así en su vida.

Aun así cuando vio venir que Ron y su nieto avanzaban hacia ella, tuvo que luchar de no largarse a llorar como una cría, ya que no quería asustar a la criatura, pero sus mejillas estaban ya mojadas de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hugo-Ron acomodo en sus brazos a su hijo-ella es mi madre, ella es tu abuela Molly- la sonrisa enorme que tenían no se la podía igualar, estaba tan feliz y aliviado de decir esas palabras, que sintió como un peso de encima desaparecía.

El peque se sorprendió mucho, la señora enfrente suyo con el cabello iguala su papá, lo miraba con ojos llorosos y sonreía mucho, miro de nuevo a su papá y vio que este sonreía igual, y le floreció la confianza.

-¿Edez mi abuela?,… mi amigo Zcott tiene una abuela, y ella le hace galletitaz de chocolate, ¿tu zabez hacel galletitaz de chocolate?-dijo rápido y todo emocionado.

-Oh…-unas cuantas lagrimas más salieron de los ojos de Molly, y su hijo se acercó, y con el brazo que no sostenía a Hugo le abrazo-pues claro que se hacer galletitas de chocolates, ¿las quieres? Te preparare cuantas tus quieras mi niño...-con cuidado acaricio las suaves mejillas pecosas de Hugo.

-¡Zi! Tengo una abuela! -este le abrazo a la pelirroja y todos se le apachurro el corazón con la escena, madre, hijo y nieto, abrazados.

-Uhf, mamá no sabes en la que te metes-Ron salió del abrazo con los ojos acuosos.

-Está bien hijo, estoy más que gustosa de hacer galletas para mi nieto Hugo-decirlo le dio más alegría a Molly.

-Escuchaste eso peque, ya te están malcriando…-su hijo sonrió y se abrazó a él-¿quieres ir con la abuela?

La señora Weasley extendió sus brazos, pero Hugo la miro algo indeciso, todavía no estaba cómodo en aquel lugar, que no conocía bien y el lugar seguro era los brazos de su papi.

-Está bien hijo, deja que se acostumbre-con una sola mirada le dijo mucho a Ronald, que ella sabía del porqué de que no regresaba y que estaba bien.

-Está bien peque, te voy a presentar a mis hermanos, ¿sí?-los demás se pusieron alerta, por lo que vio Ron, en la sala solo estaban sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione; sus cuñadas seguro que estaban afuera.

-¿Tienez helmanoz?-Hugo se acomodó mejor en el brazo de su papá y quedo impresionado ante lo que le dijo su papá.

-Sí, tengo algunos cuantos…-rio grande al ver el asombro de su hijo-mira este de aquí es mi hermano, el mayor de todos, Bill…

Bill, no estaba preparado, realmente no, ¿un sobrino más? Esto realmente no se lo vio venir, entendía que Ron estaba en otro país y que en esos años pasados estuvo con esa mujer de la fiesta, pero un sobrino… pero al momento que vio cómo su hermano menor trataba con el amor y cariño al niño, de repente armo cabos, y más allá de la mujer de hace tres años, su hermano habia creado una familia en Los Ángeles, y solo quería proteger lo que era suyo.

-¿Tu eles el helmano mayol de mi papi?-una vocecita se escuchó, Bill sonrió encantado de este niño, era muy curioso, se notaba, además de ser muy desenvuelto con los demás, era más vivo de lo que fue su hermano a esa edad.

-Así es pequeño, y tú eres Hugo, ¿no?-el pequeño asistió y dejo que le acariciara los cabellos pelirrojos, tenían los mismo ojos azules de su hermano-yo so-y t-tu tío Bill-el pelirrojo se sentía igual cuando Ron fue presentado a Victorie esa mañana.

-¡Mi tío Bill! Papi tengo un tío Bill…-Hugo estiro ambos brazos de alergia, su papa y su tío Bill rieron y él lo hizo con ellos.

-Si peque, ven seguimos, que tu tío Bill no es el único-Ron noto que los demás estaban muy expectantes de ellos, Bill se unió a su madre y ambos se abrazaron fuerte a ver como su familia se expandía.

-Este es mi hermano Percy...

Percy se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo comportarse, ¡Ron era padre!, ¡y por lo visto desde hace unos años ya! Y este niño le estaba mirando con grandes ojos curiosos, era tan parecido a los de su hermano, que asustaban, parecía una versión pequeña.

-Ho-hola, yo s-soy tu… ¿tío Percy?-Ron asistió, pero Hugo se agarró más fuerte de su papá, era como sintió el nerviosismo del adulto.

-Ho-hola, cho zoy Hugo…-se cohibió un poco el peque, Ron pensó que era mejor si dejaban que ambos se calmaran antes de que el peque se ponga malito, cuando pasaron, igual poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano Percy y apretó, en gesto de agradecimiento, Percy asistió y suspiro.

-Este de aquí es mi hermano George… él es tu…

-Tu tío, el más divertido de todos, pequeño…-George todavía estaba enfadado con su hermano menor, pero entendió un poco por qué su hermano habia cambiado, la llegada de Fred II, también le habia hecho madurar un poco, y este niño que le sonreía seguramente hizo lo mismo con Ron, le agradaba este pequeño; despeino a Hugo y este rio grande y agarro su mano.

-No, mi papi ez el maz diveltido de todoz-y le saco la lengua, y rio grande de nuevo, haciendo que todos rieran de lo grande.

-Peros si eres todo un pillín, muy bien entonces te voy a tener que demostrar peque que yo soy el más divertido de todos tus tíos jajá…-los dos compartieron una risa pilona, todos palidecieron un poco, eso no sería bueno.

-Eh George cálmate, que estas asustando a su padre-Charlie le agarro de los hombros.

-Wow ez glande papi…-dijo admirado Hugo a su papi, todos rieron.

-Sí, soy tu tío Charlie, y soy el más fuerte de todos tus tíos- algunos abuchearon.

-Mmm zi eles fuelte- Hugo agarro uno de los brazos de su tío Charlie y apretó, Charlie estaba poniendo su brazo duro para lucirse ante su sobrino, Ron solo negaba divertido-pelo mi papi ez el maz fuelte de todos, el combate con los mouztlos de mi almalio, sabez-el peque lo dijo como un hecho importantísimo, y a todos se derritió el corazón y a Ron las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

-Eso está bien peque, eso está muy bien- dijo Charlie orgulloso de su hermano, a Ronald se le paso el rojo al cuello.

Cuando Ron dejo de mirar a su hermano, noto que Harry estaba nervioso, ya que se pasaba mucho la mano por sus cabellos, y estaban más despeinados que de costumbre, signo propio que su amigo estaba muy nervioso, a decir verdad él también lo estaba, la opinión de Harry siempre le habia importado, y esto era muy esencial para él, que Harry aceptara a Hugo.

-Y él es… él es, tu tío Harry…-llegaron a donde estaba el pelinegro, y ambos hombres se miraron intensamente, Hugo no entendía el porqué, el que estaba enfrente de él, no era pelirrojo y pecoso como sus demás tíos, pero por la mirada de su papá, este señor era muy importante para él, ya que luego de su mirada seria, pero a la vez ambos estaba sonriendo. Y sin saber porque, se lanzó a los brazos de su tío Harry, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que estaría seguro en sus brazos, lo sentía muy dentro de él.

Harry estaba más que sorprendido que el pequeño se hubiera tirado a sus brazos, por ello primero era incomoda la posición, pero luego le acomodo mejor y lo acomodo entre él y su amigo. Y desde ese momento sintió que daría la vida por este pequeño, lo sintió desde el momento que habia posado los ojos en él y supo que era hijo de Ron, era un extraño sentimiento, ya que no lo habia sentido nunca con ningún de sus otros sobrinos, y tampoco con Teddy, pero este pequeño pelirrojo, tan idéntico a su amigo de la vida, era especial, era como una parte de él, sabía que haría lo que sea por la felicidad de ese pequeño.

-¡Hola yo soy Hugo…!

-Y yo soy tu tío Harry, sí que eres liviano…-le dio un salto y Hugo rio grande, Ron estaba con la garganta seca, ellos dos se aceptaban y eso era grandioso.

-¿Tu pienzaz?... ¿pol que uzaz antojoz?, mi maeztla también loz uza- el peque pelirrojo se sacó los anteojos al pelinegro y ni noto la cicatriz que tanto le caracteriza a su tío Harry.

-Es que si no los tengo no veo Hugo...-Harry rio, bueno como la figura pelirroja que estaba delante de él trataba de quitar los lentes al niño-deja Ron está bien…

-Ehy pelon, ahola no vez… toma toma…-Hugo acomodo como pudo los lentes a su tío, cuando Harry enfoco de nuevo, noto la mancha de unos deditos en sus cristales pero no le molesto, además veía medio torcido.

-Hey peque un ratito más y te dejo con tu tío Harry, pero quiero que conozcas a mi hermana pequeña…

-¿Papi tiene helmanita?-Harry asistió y vio por el rabillo del ojo, que su novia se acercaba, algo indecisa, estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, ella es Ginny-Ron estaba algo cohibido con Ginny, no la toco, por las dudas, pero fue su hermana que se abrazó a él, así que aprovecho y le dio un abrazo fugaz-ella es tu tía Ginny…

-Hola peque…

-Oh zi que elez linda….-Hugo acaricio las mejillas de su tía, eran muy suaves, su papá le habia enseñado que hay que ser bueno con las niñas, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tú eres precioso pequeño…-ella también acaricio las mejillas de su sobrino, estaba muy emocionada, malditas lagrimas que están por salir, no lo podía creer, Ron era padre, y este niño maravilloso era su sobrio.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto a su tío Harry, algo preocupado al sentir las lágrimas de su tia.

-No Hugo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ez que ezta llolando la tia, y la abuela también…-sus ojitos se entristicieron.

-No pequeño, es lo que estamos muy contentas de conocerte, eso es todo…-Ginny rápido se secó las lágrimas con una de sus mangas, para que el niño no se asustara.

-Mm, está bien… quielo ir con mi papi-dijo no muy convencido, no le gustaba cuando las personas lloraban, y más las niñas.

-Ven hijo, no te preocupes que todos están muy contento de conocerte, nada más, ¿sí?-los demás asistieron entusiastamente.

-Ezta bien… ¿mmm?-miro extrañado a su papá, ya que su tia Ginny se abrazó a su tío Harry, y este le beso en la frente.

-Tus tíos Harry y Ginny son novios…-rio ante la expresión de su hijo.

-Oh… ¡guucala! ¿Elloz ze dan bezoz en la boca...?- su papá asistió riendo grande, Hugo después de todo era un niño y algunas relaciones no las entendía muy bien, como las de los grandes, ¡eso de darse besos en la boca era asqueroso!, todos rieron.

-Hugo eso es de mala educación…- Ron negó con la cabeza, además faltaba una persona más a quien Hugo tenía que conocer- ven que falta un persona más que quiero que conozcas.

Y dicho eso, el hechizo de felicidad se esfumo y un aire de preocupación se instauro, Ron estaba hablando de Hermione. Ron iba a presentar a su hijo a la castaña, hijo que… él que no tuvo con ella.

Verán, todos los que conocían a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, sabían que esos dos iban a terminar juntos y tener un montos de hijos, era algo que se notaba en el aire, algo que se palpaba, que en un futuro era lo más probable que iba a pasar, pero la cuestión es que… que no paso, sino que las circunstancias se dieron de otra manera y el destino los separo y aquí se encuentran nuevamente, uno con un hijo en brazos y la otra con la cabeza gacha en el sillón.

Algo tristes estaban los demás en la sala, de alguna manera pensaban que con la vuelta del pelirrojo, Hermione sería la única que lograría convencerle de quedarse, pero aun así Ron se notaba feliz con su hijo y ellos no eran nadie para juzgar o exigir algo del pelirrojo, solo quedaba ver como la castaña reaccionaba.

¿Cómo termino ella así? No sabe, en un momento estaba tan enojada que echaba humo por las orejas con Ronald y al siguiente, estaba sentada en un sillón, agarrándose al tobillo que un niño pelirrojo le habia pateado con todas sus fuerzas, niño que resulto ser hijo de Ronald… hijo… hijo… Ronald tenía un hijo, un niño que estaba en brazos de él y que se acercaban a ella. Bueno la vida se la jugó buena, ella nunca pensó que el pelirrojo podría tener familia, un hijo, y aquí estaban todos siendo presentados al pequeño. ¿Y ahora que hacia? De repente no quería hablar más con Ron, no quiera a estar más en la Madriguera, la migraña le estaba volviendo y realmente no sabía con actuar ante esta situación totalmente inesperada.

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, soltó su tobillo, el cual ya ni le dolía, y levanto la mirada, no sabía que iba a decir, pero cuando vio los ojos asustados y a la vez esperanzados del pelirrojo, al fin Hermione vio al Ron que ella conocía, habia visto tantas veces esa mirada en el chico, ese di era un rasgo que ella conocía y sabia como tratar con él, y la verdad si era franca con ella misma y sintiéndose un poco mal, la castaña estaba esperando que Ron la mirara así, pidiéndole perdón, pero nop, le miraba así por miedo de que ella no aceptara a su hijo.

Era obvio que aceptaría al niño, después de todo era hijo de Ron, una persona que fue muy importante para ella casi toda su vida, estaba dispuesta a comerse el dolor de cabeza, solo para complacer esa plegaria que los ojos del pelirrojo le trasmitían, porque la verdad nunca supo decir que no a esa mirada.

La cuestión es que cuando ella amago a sonreír y darle un poco de confianza al pelirrojo, se topó con los ojos del niño, y supo al instante que éste no estaba nada contento con ella, que no quería saber nada con ella, y realmente no podía culpar al niño, ¿sabes? Si la primera impresión que el pequeño tuvo de ella, fue ver como ella regañaba y pinchaba a su padre, sip Hermione no era la persona favorita de ese pequeño.

-Hugo ella es tu tia….-empezó Ron, pero su peque se volvió contra y escondió su rostro en su pecho y cerró sus bracitos.

-¡No! Ella no ninguna tia mía, ella te eztaba laztimando papi, no quielo…-dijo más fuerte, no habia forma que Hugo le diga tia a esa mujer maldita que estaba regañando a su papi, no en un millón de años.

-Pero peque, que dices, no seas así, ella es una buena amiga mía así como…

-¡No!... ella no ez buena, te eztaba pinchando y glitando cuando llegue…-le miro serio. Los demás no podían culpar al niño por pensar así, si miraban desde la perspectiva de Hugo, Hermione si le estaba gritando y "lastimando" a su padre, así que era evidente que el peque no iba a simpatizar con la castaña. Era mejor no intervenir, solo Hugo era el que iba a decidir cómo terminaban las cosas.

-Pero…

-Deja Ron, él tiene razón, yo estaba lastimando a su papá cuando llego-Hermione vio que el pelirrojo iba a protestar- deja, que tiene toda la razón del mundo… es mejor que yo me vaya…

-Hermione…-Ginny se acercó un poco, no quería que su amiga se fuera, seguro que esto era nuevo para ella también y no estaba muy segura que lo era de la misma manera que para los demás, la verdad es que cuando Hugo llego, Ginny se habia olvidado por completo de la castaña, siendo que toda su atención estaba en esa pequeña persona que llego, pero ahora veía lo incomoda que esta la chica.

-Está bien, en serio no quiero poner incomodo al niño, además que ustedes se merecen conocerse mejor, y mi presencia solo pondrá mal a… al hijo de Ronald, así que…

-Espera Hermione-Hugo agarro con puños fuertes la camisa de Ron. Amago para detenerla, pero miro como su hijo estaba aguantando llorar, estaba malito, tenía razón la castaña, para los niños las primeras impresiones son las más importantes, y Hugo no tuvo una buena con Hermione, y aquí lo importante era que su hijo conociera a su familia, y hasta el momento todo habia ido de lo mejor, así que era mejor dejar ir a la castaña, ya hablaría con ella en otro momento, cuando el peque este más calmado- está bien… gracias por comprender.

-Que va, está todo bien-Hermione le miro y le trasmitió que sus palabras eran ciertas, estaban bien las cosas, ¿no?-es… es mejor que me vaya… estamos hablando-miro a Ginny y sonrió forzado, realmente no tenía ganas de mirar a los demás, cuando camino hacia la puerta de la cocina, sintió como Harry agarro su brazo, pero solo fue para darle un apretón de saludo.

Las cosas quedaron tensas después que vieron como Hermione se marchaba, estaban apenados, pero realmente por ahora no se podía componer la situación, Hugo necesitaba tiempo para que se calmare y así pudiera conocer bien a la castaña. Molly sugirió que Hugo conocería a sus primos, y fue así como todos de a poco fueron saliendo al patio con los demás.

Fleur no entendía nada, realmente ella no quería ver como Ronald y Hermione discutían, no entendía ese afán de los de Weasley de ver como esos se estiraban de los pelos, así que se quedó con sus cuñadas y los niños en el jardín a esperar que la tormenta acabase, pero se extrañó al no escuchar gritos y más aún cuando después de un rato, una Hermione cabes baja salía y se iba sin decir nada.

Cuando vio que Bill volvía con Ron atrás de él, no se esperó ver esa sonrisa Weasley plasmada en su marido.

-¿Qué…?-fue cuando lo vio, un bulto pelirrojo escondido en el pecho de su cuñado Ronald, era un niño, ¿era…?

-Fleur, te quiero presentar a un peque… que ahora está escondido en los brazos de su padre…-Bill dejo un poco de silencio para el misterio y para darle un poco de curiosidad a su sobrino que habia quedado tristón luego de la escena de la sala, su hermano estaba acariciándole la espalda dándole ánimos. De pronto Hugo levanto la mirada y la enfoco en él- este es Hugo, nuestro nuevo sobrino… ella es mi esposa Hugo…

-Eh...-la rubia no sabía qué hacer, ¿Ronald tenía un hijo?... y ese hijo era el pequeño que la mirada algo apagado-hola pegqueño… yo soy Fleur…

-Hola….cho zoy Hugo-sentía como su papi acariciaba sus cabellos, él no estaba malito, es que solo… esa mujer mala que lastimo a su papi…. Pero se habia ido y su tío Bill le estaba hablando y ahora tenía otra tia mas.

Cuando Fleur iba a responderle, sintió como era empujada de un brazo de su hija Vic, la niña se dio cuenta de la nueva persona entre ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Qlién ez él?...-Vic lo vio desde donde ella estaba jugando con su pelota, era un niño pelirrojo como su papá y estaba en brazos de su nuevo tío Ron- hola ¿qlien elez?-lo miro colgada del brazo de su papá, el niño le miraba desde los brazos de su tío algo incómodo.

-Eh…-Hugo busco ayuda de su papá

-Ella es Vic… Vic, tu prima…es hija de tu tío Bill-sonrió Ron, de apoco el peque perdía esa mirada lastimada y la remplazaba la siempre curiosa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡¿Elez mi plimo?!-estiro más del brazo de su papá, quería ver de cerca a su nuevo primo, ¡qué día tan bueno, ahora tenía un tío y un primo más! Cuando Bill la alzo en brazos, esta le extendió su manito en forma de saludo-Hola cho zoy Vic… tu plima mayol… ¿no cielto?-miro a su papi.

La verdad Bill no sabía, Hugo parecía de la edad de Vic, pero no tenía idea.

-Anda hijo dile tu edad-Ron sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarían, habia notado por el rabillo del ojo como los demás estaban poniendo la mesa y sus hermanos estaban dando la noticia a sus cuñadas, pero todos atentos a ellos.

-Cho tengo tles y medio…. ¡falta poco pala que cumpla cuatlo!-manifestó orgulloso agarrando la manito de su prima.

-Oh... cho cumplí tles… eles más granle que cho…. –la niña se desanimó un poco, pero solo le duro unos segundos, empezó a removerse con insistencia de los brazos de su padre-¡ven Hugo vamoz a juglal…!

El peque empezó a moverse con intenciones de bajarse de los brazos de su papi, ya estaba mejor, y su prima quería jugar, ¡ahora tenía prima!

-Espera Vic, hija, es que Hugo no conoce a tu hermana y a tus tías…-sonriendo de la insistencia de su hija por jugar con su sobrino.

-¡Cho le achudo!-ya ambos estaban en suelo de nuevo, Vic agarro la mano de su primo y lo arrastro a que conozca a los demás- ¿cha conocizte a los tlioz?

-¡Zi…!zon muchoz…-todos rieron, viendo como esos dos hacían migas e iban hablando como se conocieran desde siempre. Ron se apoyó en la mesa, viendo contento como su hijo se integraba a la familia Weasley.

-Te voy a enzeñal a mi helmanita, ella eztla dolmida ahora…-Vic iba arrastrando a Hugo de un lado a otro, hasta que llegaron al carrito donde Dominic dormía ajena al mundo-ella es Dominic… no haze mucho ez una bebe…

Hugo se dedicó a conocer a su nueva prima, era chiquita, y tenía cabellos algo rojo, no rubio como los de Vic, pero no rojos como los de él, solo le acaricio la mano, no quería que se despertara, seguro tenía mucho sueño para estar durmiendo a esa hora. Igual no tuvo mucho tiempo para decir nada, ya que su prima lo estaba arrastrando a otro lugar.

-Ven ella ez la tlia Anchi…-se pararon orgullosos cerca de la morena, que tenía un bultito envuelto en mantas en sus brazos, mientras que George estaba parado detrás de ella, mirando contento la escena- ezte ez nueztlo plimito Fled… ez muy chiclito, nazio haze poco…-Vic bajo la voz.

-Ez veldad, ez muy chiquito… hola cho zoy Hugo-saludo con cuidado a la morena, Angie asistió y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte peque…-Angie sintió como su marido acariciaba su hombro, así que Ron tenía un hijo, era un niño precioso y totalmente encantador, estaba muy contenta por él.-Ahora Fred está durmiendo, y no puede ver bien porque es pequeño, pero ya pronto crecerá para jugar con ustedes…

Los niños le regalaron una sonrisa, y pronto se dirigieron a una Audrey enorme que estaba sentada con acariciando su barrida.

-Ella ez la tia Audli… y aquí estla zu bebe…-Vic acaricio la panza de su tia.

-Oh… ¿ahí ezta él bebe?-Hugo no entendía muy bien como los bebes que eran traídos por las lechuzas terminaban en la panza de las mamas porque su papá no supo explicarle bien esa parte, pero le dijo que cuando sea más grande lo entendería- ¿puedo?

-Claro que si-Audrey estaba complacida al ver como este niño con delicadeza tocaba su barriga, y su bebe desde adentro lo reconoció, ya que le regalo una patadita.

-¡Uhy ze movió…!-el peque quedo impresionado, él bebe le saludo.

-Haze ezo todo el tiemplo… ahola ya conozez a todloz, ¡vamoz a jugal!-tironeo de su primo para que jugara la pelota con ella, pero al acto se paró.-elez maz alto que cho-Vic se puso de puntitas y llego a la altura de su primo.

-Clado, zi zoy mas glande…-Hugo respondió orgulloso.

-Tu más grande, ven que tenemos que buscar a alguien…-le llamo su papá.

Molly se había acercado a Ron para decirle que era tiempo que buscaran a Arthur para almorzar, pero que era mejor si iba solo él con el peque, así se conocían, y que era mejor que sea adentro y solos así su padre no se exaltaba tanto de golpe.

-Pelo tlio Lon… quelemoz jugal…-Vic tironeo con más fuerza de su primo.

-Solo será un momento Vic, ya te devolveré a tu primo, vamos peque…-Hugo miro a su prima y luego a su papá, este tenía la mano extendida, la agarro, igual ya volvía.

-Ya vuelvo Vic, y jugamoz…

-Deja a tu primo y ayuda un poco a tu agbuela Victoire-dijo Fleur, su hija la miro y resoplo, ella quería jugar, pero Hugo dijo que volvía pronto, así que corrió a los brazos de su abuela Molly.

La verdad no entendía porque todavía debía estar en cama, ya se sentía bien, ya podía estar abajo con sus hijos y nietos ayudando a poner la mesa, pero su esposa e hija le prohibieron salir de la cama, todavía tenía que hacer "reposo".

Así cuando Ron apareció en la puerta, se alegró bastante, ya que le rugía un poco la panza, pero los pensamientos de comida desaparecieron cuando vio la cara de su hijo, ¿habia pasado algo?

Su hijo tenía una expresión de preocupación, y parecía que estaba escondiendo algo detrás de la puerta, ¿Qué seria?... ¿no sería que ya debía irse y eso era su bolso…?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede hijo… es que ya te vas?

-Eh… no papá, nada de eso… uff….-miro para atrás y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Arthur-papá hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, esta persona es la más importante de mi vida y bueno… entenderás un poco mejor todo cuando lo veas…

Arthur no entendía nada, pero parecía muy importante para su hijo y si esa persona hacia feliz a Ronald, bueno más que seguro que quería conocerlo.

-Papá, él es Hugo… mi hijo… ven peque a conocer al abuelo…

… ¿hijo?... ¿su hijo tenía un hijo? Pero… ¿com- Y Arthur quedo maravillado con el pequeño niño pelirrojo que se agarraba de una de las piernas de Ronald, tenía el cabello lacio y rojo granete, un puñado de pecas en si nariz larga y unos ojos azules que solo los habia visto así de intensos en su último hijo varón, peo allí parado mirándolo con ojos de un niño curioso estaba su nieto.

-¿El ez mi abuelo?...-Hugo miro expectante a su papi, el abuelo estaba acostado en una cama grande, así como la de su papá, y le miraba sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, ese día todos tenían ganas de llorar pareciera.

-Ven pequeño acércate que te quiero abrazar…-Arthur extendió los brazos medio temblando, Ronald iba avanzando con el peque apoyando sus manos en los hombritos del niño.

-Hola yo soy Hugo…-de un salto el peque se sentó alado del abuelo, este lo miro bien y aguantando las ganas de llorar de alegría lo abrazo fuerte-uhy…!

-Disculpa pequeño, es que…-se secó una lagrima traicionera, Ron miraba expectante de la punta de la cama- es que estoy muy contento de conocerte… yo soy tu abuelo Arthur…

El Señor Weasley no quería incomodar al niño, es que estaba muy feliz, ¡tenía un nieto nuevo y era hijo de Ronald! Y allí estaba sonriendo de lo grande mostrando como un diente iba creciendo en su infantil cara, y su hijo que sonreía en silencio con lágrimas en sus hijos y con una cara de alivio, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, entonces esta era razón por la cual él habia sido tan secreto y estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, Arthur no sabía el motivo por el cual, su hijo pensaba que era mejor esconder la existencia de este maravilloso niño, pero este no era el momento de discutirlo, era el momento de disfrutar del pequeño.

-¿Adthud?... ¡cho me chomo azi!... ¡cho zoy Hugo Adthud Weasley…!-miro asombrado a su papá, ¡su abuelo tenía el mismo nombre que él!

-Si peque, lo tienes en honor a él…-sonrió emocionado el pelirrojo y observo como su padre lo miraba con infinito amor y agradecido, y sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nooo abuelo no chodes….-Hugo se arrodillo en la cama y con sus puñitos trata de sacar las lágrimas de su abuelo- ¿Qué te duele abuelito?

Arthur rio grande este niño lo iba a matar de ternura, lo abrazo grande y acaricio sus cabellos.

-Nada mi niño, solo es que estoy muy feliz de conocerte…

-Cho también… hoy me gane tioz y plimoz y una abuela…. ¡zon montón de pelzonaz, ahola zomoz maz que mi papi y mi tia Han!

Arthur no sabía a quién se refería su nieto, pero seguro que pronto lo sabría, lo que si le extraño que el niño no nombro a su madre, miro curioso a su hijo, pero este sacudió la cabeza, era un tema para más tarde. Lo que importaba era que todos ya sabían de la existencia de Hugo y parecía que todos se lo tomaron bien, ¿y cómo no harían? Si este niño te compraba con su primera sonrisa.

-¡Ah has visto, somos muchooos Weasley!... –escucho como le gruñía la panza su nieto-me parece que tenemos hambre, ¿no?

-Ehhh zi, ez que laz toltitaz de la tia ya pazaron… ¿papi podemoz comed?

-Si peque, vinimos a buscar al abuelo para eso, vamos deja que el abuelo se levante-alargo una mano y Hugo gustoso gateo hasta al final de la cama y la tomo, Ron lo alzo por el aire y jugaron un ratito, Hugo rio grande y ambos Weasley esperaron mientras que el patriarca de la familia se pusiera de pie, cosa que le costó ya que se colgado viendo la graciosa escena de su hijo y nieto. Ronald habia crecido fuera de su casa, se habia ido, pero si el resultado de esos años de preguntarse dónde estaba y si estaría bien, eran resultado de este hombre amoroso a su pequeño hijo, eran el precio, bueno Arthur Weasley esta gustoso de pagarlo, porque allí parado estaba un hombre hecho y derecho y un padre devoto.

A medio camino, en las escaleras se encontraron con una impaciente Victorie que demandaba la presencia de su nuevo primo para jugar, cuando Ron les recordó que debían lavarse las manos para comer, se desanimaron un poco pero solo se fueron con la promesa de que les dejaran sentar juntos.

Ron espero a su padre y juntos bajaron las escaleras, estaban pasando por la sala, cuando el pelirrojo vio la chimenea, recordó que a Hannah, seguro que su amiga estaba por volverse loca de preocupación por Hugo.

Justo en ese momento, su madre se acercaba con una fuente de comida, ambos de sus padres sonrieron grandes y se abrazaron, parecían contenidos.

-¿Mama, papa, ustedes tendrían problema si invito a alguien más a la comida?- Ron se rasco la cabeza, algo preocupado.

-Claro que no hijo-dijo algo sorprendida Molly, su hijo se puso nervioso, ¿sería la madre de Hugo? No creía ya que sino el niño habría dicho algo, pero seguro que se enterarían pronto.

-Bueno adelántense, yo iré a buscarla.

Sus padres salieron y él se encaró a la chimenea.

-Casa del Auror Weasley!-con un poco de polvos flu, llamo a su casa, para encontrase a una Hannah despeinada y desesperada.

-¡Ron!... ¡Hugo!... ha desaparecido, no se co-

-Cálmate Han, él está aquí…-rio un poco, el pulgoso la seguía de aquí para allá.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero ¿cómo?-paro su desfile frenético.

-Nos escuchó hoy, y ese pillito se las arregló para llegar aquí, francamente este niño es un peligro, me va amatar de un susto un día con lo listillo que es…-exhalo grande.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero… uf allí se fue todo tu plan… ¿Cómo fue?

-Je… si hubiera hecho como lo imaginaba, no hubiera salido tan bien Hugo los tiene prendido a todos del meñique…-rio grande.

-Ja!, por algo será que fue así Ronnie…-estaba aliviada, le habia asustado la vida, no haber encontrado al peque, casi estaba por llamar a Ron, no le importaba si se deschavetaba todo, pero Hugo era más importante.

-Si… ¿oye, quieres comer cordero asado con nosotros?

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que es lo mejor?-dijo algo insegura, Hannah no conocía personalmente a la familia del pelirrojo y como que se cohibió un poco ante la idea de conocerlos, más en una situación así.

-¡Claro que sí! Tu eres familia, además espero que le retes un poco al peque por asustarte así, cierra la casa, pon unos encantos y trae a ese pulgoso contigo, el peque se alegrara además que nos aseguramos de que no destruya la casa solo…- Ron dio un paso atrás esperando a Hannah, era ciento la rubia era parte de su familia, además que no se merecía estar sola en la casa, ya que si los Weasley debían de conocer a su familia nueva, bueno debieran de conocer a todos y cada uno de ellos, eso incluía al pulgoso.

Espero unos minutos y escucho como su amiga gritaba ¡La Madriguera! Y un minuto después estaba en la sala de sus padres con el cachorro en sus brazos. La abrazo fuerte y ella a él, y el ínterin recibió un lengüetazo por parte del perro y su colita le daba unos cuantos golpecitos, el pulguiento estaba feliz de verlo, él también estaba un poco contento de verlo.

Ambos iban riéndose grande y a la vez Ron ayudaba a sacudir un poco de polvo de los hombros a Hannah, cuando salieron y vieron a todos los demás expectantes en la mesa, seguro que Molly les habia advertido de un invitado más.

La rubia se puso roja, tenía toda la atención de la familia de Ron sobre ella.

-Je, bueno familia quiero presentarles a…

-¡Tia Han!-un relámpago rojo salió corriendo a su encuentro. Hannah tuvo el suficiente tiempo de pasarle el cachorro a Ron, para atrapar al peque.

-¡Huguin! Tu peque estas en serios problemas, ¡sabes el miedo que me dio no encontrarte, nunca pero nunca de los jamases me hagas una cosa así Hugo Arthur Weasley!

-Lo ziento tia-Hugo le agarro la cara y le miro triste, habia preocupado a su tia querida- ez que ez que, tenía que achudad a mi papi con la madligueda… y tia… ahola tengo maz tioz y plimos… y abuelos…. Peloname tia quelida…

El puchero del peque era un arma letal, te daba justo en el corazón y la rubia sabía que no podría estar más enojada con él.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti mi peque hermoso-se abrazaron fuerte, pero el momento se rompió cuando Hugo escucho un ladrido.

-¡Pig!... tlajiste a Pig…-con sus manitas las extendió para agarrar al hiperactivo, hipercontento cachorro que se desvivía para pasar de los brazos de Ron a los del peque.

Era perdida la batalla, Ron soltó al pulgoso y Hannah a Hugo y los dos se rencontraron, siendo que solo estuvieron separados una hora.

Mientras que Hugo le presentaba su perrito a su prima Vic, Ron agarro a Hannah por los hombros y fue a presentarla a los demás en la mesa.

-Todos, ella Es Hannah Abbott, iba con nosotros a Hogwarts… ella es una gran y querida amiga mía…-el pelirrojo dijo orgulloso y los demás vieron cómo se sonrojaba la rubia.

Los demás no sabían que pensar, esperaban a la madre de Hugo, pero Ron dijo amiga y el pequeño dijo tia, así que no era la madre, no era la novia porque Ronald podía presentarla así, pero no era seguro, ya que se notaban que eran muy unidos, ya que ambos estaban abrazados y con una sonrisa grande.

-Ho-hola… un gusto conocerlos a todos…-la rubia dijo sonrojada, recibió unos holas, un gusto, los mas cercanos le saludaron con un beso, Bill fue uno de ellos.

-Tú estabas esa vez…- y se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, rio grande y se sentó, todos los miraron sospechosamente pero dijeron nada.

-Ah y ese pulgoso pillín de allí, es el nuevo integrante de mi hogar…

-¡Zu nomble es Pig papi!

-Ah disculpa, si ese pulgoso pillin es Pig… tú y tus cuentos Han… -miro divertido a su amiga, ella largo una risita cómplice.

Todos al final se sentaron en la mesa a disgustar la comida y a dedicarse a conocer mejor a los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia, Hugo como había prometido se sentó junto a su prima y Ron del otro lado de su hijo y Hannah a lado de este, el que más interrogado fue el peque, cosas como cuál era su comida favorita, o si iba a la escuela o de sus amigos, las preguntas se mantuvieron light, ya que no querían poner incomodos ni al niño ni al padre.

Y así fue la primera comida de los Weasley de California y los de la Madriguera. Un poco conociéndose, otro poco recentrándose, creando o reforzando un lazo.

Su casa parecía más fría de lo normal, Hermione llego y fue derecha a su cama, sentía que quería llorar, pero no dejo que pasara, así incrementando el dolor de cabeza.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer y menos que pensar. La verdad no sabía que iba a pasar si ese niño no llegaba, ya que el enojo fue en el momento, siendo que Ronald era dueño de su vida y si quería irse, era su decisión, cosa que ya lo habia demostrado hace 5 años, ella no era nadie para impedirle, sabía que habia actuado por intento, estaba en su naturaleza de reprocharle al pelirrojo, cosa que siempre fue así desde que erran pequeños, pero si su madre o hermanos o incluso Harry no podían impedir que él se fuera, ella lo sería menos, ¿no?

Bueno eso sería cierto, si no hubiera aparecido su hijo, pensó la castaña. Ron tenía un hijo, un hijo… era increíble, ni en sus pensamientos más aparatados hubiera pensado que el pelirrojo tuviera un hijo.

Ron habia seguido con su vida, donde sea que se fue, y tuvo un niño, hermoso niño, y ella estaba enojada con él por tanto tiempo por no volver a su casa. Y todo aquel tiempo él haba formado otra casa. ¿Debía de enojarse? ¿Era su derecho? Si, bueno en parte, siendo que el pelirrojo no dijo donde fue, no dio señales de vida aparte de esas encuestas cartas, pero al fin y al cabo era su vida, ¿no?

Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo, así como ellos habia seguido con su vida, Hermione se sonrojo al reconocer que una parte de ella quería pensar que Ron debía de haber sido miserable y no avanzado nada en su vida lejos de Inglaterra, como castigo de haberlo dejado. Pero no fue así, y se notaba que Ron era feliz, ya que solo viendo su cara al sostener o hablar a su hijo se notaba.

La castaña se sintió sola, y a la vez con ganas de estar en la Madriguera, compitiendo esa alegría, ya que antes que nada Ron era su amigo, antes de ser su primer amor, y si apelaba a esos sentimientos, ella también quería compartir esos momentos y conocer un poco más a ese pequeño, solo que ella habia metido la pata, siendo que la primera impresión que le dio al niño fue una muy pero mala.

Pero aun así quería hablar con el pelirrojo, escuchar su versión de los hechos, pelearse con él, amigarse con él, y de alguna manera ser parte de la vida de él, como el de ella, y a ver si en el camino lograba amistarse con el pequeño. Hugo, hermoso nombre, siempre le habia gustado. Ese niño era muy especial, espera con todo el corazón amigarse con Ronald, ya que más allá de cómo se dieron las cosas, ese niño era parte de unos de sus mejores amigos, y ella quería ser parte de su mundo.

Si, estaba decidido, mandarían una lechuza a Ron con una carta para invitarlo a su casa y hablar. Pero primero dormiría un poco, aceptando la situación se le paso un poco el dolor de cabeza, pero aun así reposaría un poco.

La comida y el postre fueron excepcionales, ahora entendía cuando Ron decía que a veces extrañaba la comida de su madre, Hannah se encontraba sentada en unos de los sillones en el jardín de los Weasley hablando animadamente con una de las cuñadas de su amigo.

La rubia estaba aliviada y contenta a la vez, al ver tan feliz y contenido a su amigo y al peque, que corría de aquí para allá con su primita y el pillin en el patio.

-¿Y cómo se rencontraron ustedes?-Harry le pregunto, ya que este recordaba a Hannah de la escuela y especialmente de la batalla.

-Eh…-ambos se miraron-por una amiga en común, y desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntos... je... es que-mirando a Ron no supo si decir donde Vivian o no, así que no se arriesgó- donde vivimos medio que no teníamos muchos conocidos ninguno de los dos y así nos fuimos haciendo amigos

-Sí, ella en la que me reta de vez en cuando y la que conspira con el peque contra mí…-dijo divertido Ron.

-No es cierto tal cosa… ¡peque ven aquí a defender a tu tia, ya que tu papi está hablando mal de ella!

Hugo vino corriendo, con sus mejillas rojas de tanto corretear con Vic y Pig, fue directo a los brazos de su tia.

-Papi no zeaz malito con la tia-mero serio a su papa.

Todos rieron, la verdad es que Harry pregunto lo que pregunto, porque quería saber un poco más de la vida de su amigo y como llego al punto que este y Hannah Abbott, quien nunca fue una de sus amigos más cercanos, ahora era la persona más cercana a Ron, no eran celos, era curiosidad. Pero ambos eran muy cuidadosos de no dejar escapar nada y medio que ya estaba harto de ello. Y pareciera que su disgusto se notaba en su cara y en algunos de los demás, ya que Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo erguido.

-Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas y dudas, así que vamos hacer una cosa, siendo que en mi cabeza tenía pensado hacer esto de otra manera, pero este peque de aquí-abrazando a su hijo que todavía estaba algo agitado de tanto correr con su sobrina- me sorprendió y decidió que no era necesario tanto drama… les invito a todos a nuestro hogar a comer mañana…

-¿En serio hijo?-Molly pregunto emocionada, su hijo estaba dejando que ellos sean parte de su nueva vida, cosa que ella estaba un poco asustada, que Ronald se tomara a su hijo y lo llevara de nuevo y no volvieran más.

-Sí, claro, y allí les contare lo que quieran haber-sonrió algo triste y Hannah apretó fuerte su brazo- les daré la contraseña para ir a mi casa.

-¿Y dónde queda eso exactamente?-pregunto George

-En California, una pequeña ciudad…-acaricio a su niño, era tardecita, y su hijo parecía cansado, estaba cabeceando en sus brazos, y miraba somnoliento como su prima acariciaba al pillin en los brazos de su papa.

-Guauu… no pensé nunca que sería por allí-confeso Charlie.

-Sí, es un buen lugar…-dijo contenta la rubia acariciando los cabellos mojados por traspiración de Hugo.

-Entonces estaremos allí hijo-dijo el Señor Weasley, quería conocer el hogar de su hijo y ver si podían reanudar su vínculo. Miro a los demás de sus hijos y ellos asistieron.

-Bueno es mejor si nos vamos, este peque esta que no da más y sin ser grosero, pero extraño mi cama…-Hugo ya se habia acomodado en so hombro y estaba durmiendo, fue un día lleno de emociones para su hijo, debía de descansar en su cama, después de tantos días privado de él, Ron solo quería volver a su casa.

-Entendemos-dijo Ginny, sorprendiendo a todos. La pelirroja entendió que todo no se arreglaría en un día, y que a la ves pareciera que no habia mucho que arreglar. Su hermano habia crecido, eso era todo.

-Muy bien mañana iremos… ¿tu contraseña?-pregunto Harry, levantados con los demás y siguiendo a Ron a la sala, donde estaba su pequeño bolso.

-Je… Casa del Auror Weasley-sonrió de oreja a oreja orgulloso Ronald.

-Hijo… felicidades…-su madre agarro su mano y la apretó fuerte orgullosa de su hijo, ya que abrazarlo sería difícil, porque su nieto estaba dormido en sus brazos. Hannah tenía al cachorro en sus brazos.

Sus hermanos y amigo les felicitaron, cada vez más el pelirrojo los sorprendía un poco más, pero era buena sorpresa, y una vez mas ello ratificaba que el pelirrojo habia crecido, madurado y formado su vida, lejos pero feliz.

Casi un año o más, no me acuerdo tarde en escribir, pero realmente no tenía ganas de escribir, tenía páginas escritas y después no seguía y así, pero aquí esta esté capitulo. Este es mi fic favorito, porque es mas de Ron y no de Ron y Hermione. Y estoy pensando que si lo sigo no sé si seguirá siendo una historia de Ron-Hermione, capas fugas pero termine siendo un Ron-Hannah, siendo que dolió bastante saber que Rowling no ship mucho la idea de Ron-Hermione, es como se rompió una ilusión, je. ¿Qué piensan?

Próximo capítulo, la verdad sobre Jake o Jaqueline, como Ron llego a USA, como se rencontró con Hannah, y más. Espero que les guste y perdón por no escribir. Gracias a quienes leyeron mis historias.

_**NoeILoveRon**__: _Hola Noé, lastimosamente mire muy tarde el mail, jaja, pero aquí está el capítulo, gracias por tu comentario, espero tu replica, disculpa en serio, no haba inspiración, medio que terminó cuando la última peli salió.

Hantie: Hola! La réplica es tarde, lo sé, es que realmente me sentaba a escribir y nada de nada salía, pero aquí un nuevo capítulo, decime que piensas, ¿sí? Disculpa

Artista00: Hola! Sip, a me encanto escribir sobre la parada, cuando imagine por primera vez la historia, esa escena esta ya escrita en mi cabeza, jaja, sé que es demasiado tarde para replicar tu review, pero aquí está el capítulo, si podes decime que piensas de él. Un beso.

Paola: gracias por escribir y perdón por la súper demora de la réplica y de un nuevo capítulo, medio difícil que te diga si seré constante o no, pero justo ahora tengo muchas ganas de escribir y a ver si pasa lo mismo con "Nuestro Secreto". Discúlpame, espero que leas el capítulo, un beso.

RonxHermsever: aquí está la réplica, perdón por la tardanza.

Faby Aveliana Cullen: Aquí está la actualización, realmente me hice esperar, lo lamento, un beso. Espero que lo leas.

Pepitopulgarcito: mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin escribir, lo sé, espero que leas el cap y a ver qué piensas. Un beso.

Victoria93: disculpa, disculpa y más disculpa. Gracias por tu comentario, a ver si te gusta este capítulo, un beso.

Guillermina: ahora los abandone por mucho tiempo, a ver qué piensas de este capítulo, un beso. Y disculpa.

Vale: creo que no alcanza pedir perdón a todos los que leyeron mi historia, pero es que realmente quería escribir cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo bien, ya que es una historia que me gusta mucho, de cómo pinte a Ron y no quería escribir algo que no siguiera la misma postura con la que inicie, espero que lo leas y me digas que piensas, un beso.

Fatty73: peerrrrdon! Jajaja… a ver qué piensas de este capítulo y de mi aclaraciones abajo, espero que te guste y que lo leas, y disculpa de nuevo.

LuWeasly: disculpa, porque no replique en su momento, soy bastante mala, disculpa je. A ver si te gusta y que puse al final. Un beso.

TengoLaRazon: aquí está la réplica y el capitulo, muy pero muy mala al no contestar antes, sorry.

Ana: espero que no se haya perdido, un beso Ana disculpa que no actualice más.

Espero que todos les guste y si quieren escribir otra vez, bienvenidos sean, mil pedrones y mis disculpas y mil sorry, realmente, no podía escribir no me salía nada, peor bloqueo!

Un beso gigante a todos.


End file.
